Sun and Moon
by Ash Petals
Summary: What if Jasper had a sister? What if she, one day, appeared before his eyes? Find out in this twilight inspired story, of two best friends helping each other to acheive their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everybody who shall read this. This story is about two characters based on my friend and my personalities, and We both wrote it together, and are still writing. So I would much appreciate if you read and reveiwed it since we put alot of effort and thought into it.**_

_It is about the character who's personality is based on myself and my best friend in the whole wide world, as we travel together (we're vampires) while looking for my long lost brother **Jasper Whitlock.** We meet the Cullen's and strike up interesting friendships and romances while there. _

**Disclaimers: We Do NOT own Twilight, that is the amazing creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

** & Romance-sword**

Intro

What we do is like second nature. Never get too close to humans, mere mortals would never understand our circumstances. Hunt when thirsty, though only drink from blood of animals. Control, you must control all your instincts, because letting them loose could have the consequence of humans and others dieing. Awareness, be aware of what and who is around you at all times. Letting one of these tightly nit rules be broken or slip can cause utter chaos. These rules are to be abided, not by humans or animals, but vampires.

Vampire, what we are and others like us are classified as. To humans of this time, we are mere nightmares and myths, designed to scare the weak and create fear. Though what humans don't know is that their fear is very real, and that if they go out at night or day, garlic won't protect them from what lurks in the shadows. Nothing will protect them, not matter if they were to be weak or strong. What we are, who we are, vampires are the deadliest predator on the planet.

Samantha Whitlock- What we are

As I coil into my hunting stance, my body moves as if it I didn't even command for the movement. I smell the air surrounding me, all my senses are intensified, I can hear the wet sound of my prey's heart. Beatings, beating slowly, as if it was a beacon to better locate my hunt. Unlike my prey, my heart never makes a sound, never moves, it once did, though never again.

That thought makes me angry, what I am is disgusting, I depend on other life, even if it to be an animal, I am a killer, a predator. I kill to keep my throat from scorching, and though blood of an animal is not as satisfying as blood of a human, I will settle for it. Humans don't deserve to die, for the cravings and desire of a vampire.

This hunting session needed to over and done with before I lost my strict control, I felt the strength coiling tighter and tighter in my legs, I locked onto my target with my eyes, and before it could blink I pounced. I was onto top of it, and unlike others, I didn't want to put this animal through any struggle. I tightened my hands around the ribs of the animal, tight enough to not to cause a hassle though no pain either. Pain in the next part was unavoidable, I leaned in, and opened my mouth as wide as it would go, then without thinking of the action, like second nature, my venomous teeth lunged in the animal. I could feel a slight squirm of the animal underneath me, my grip tightened once I was feeding it was incredibly hard to stop, and if the animal was hurting now, I was unable to help it. The already weak struggles stopped, the once slow beat of its heart, grew slower and slower, until like all of other of my prey, it stopped. I let my grip on the dead buck loosen, I swiftly moved from its back and onto the ground, it standing next me, it was almost taller than me, though that made no difference when if came down to what I am.

I shuddered, why did I always have to be reminded.

I gently lay the unmoving animal onto the forest floor, I looked at it for the briefest second.

"Sorry," I whispered, knowing no one could hear me, not even the animal I had just devoured.

I turned and ran away from it; I wanted to go fast as I could run, though I needed to stay close to this forest and area.

Because someone else shared this burden with me, my closest friend. It was my fault she had to share the same burden, once I had my hands and teeth on her I had only given her two choices, or mostly only given myself two choices, die or become a vampire.

To me these two choices meant the same thing, though in letting her die, I would never be able to make it up to her, never be ale to know who I killed, what she lost, to punish myself I let her live. It may sound selfish to others, but in letting her live I found myself a best friend, a sibling almost, though I had only ever had one real sibling. My purpose of living was finding that sibling, my long lost, and maybe to be never found brother, Jasper Whitlock.

My run had grown faster unconsciously, I needed to slow down, and I could already hear the outskirts of a nearby human town closing in on me. No matter my control or years of experience, I can never risk it. I skidded to a stop, I was still in the forest area, but I could see the outskirts of civilisation, and just then a faint smell of humans drifted by me, that was all it took, I turned and then ran the way I came.

It was always code red for me, if I smelt humans, I probably could stand near one, but it would take great control, even I, someone who has had almost 200 years of practicing their control, always has to be careful.

She was around a mile from where I was, I smiled to myself, and she wasn't anywhere near as controlled when it came to hunting.

I stopped again, thinking to myself that she wouldn't be done for a while; I looked to the sky, almost nightfall, though not like darkness affected our senses, or if we had a curfew. No curfew needed for vampires, no sleep needed either, and sleep was out of our reach.

I moved my gaze from the sky, and moved it to my surroundings, I could still hear, smell and almost see potential prey surrounding me, though I was not thirsty nor did I want to go kill any of them.

I jumped onto a high tree branch and lent against it, letting one of my pale legs dangle off the side. I closed my eyes, and breathed in, I can barley remember what it feels like to need to breath. To breath to keep your life force living, to me now, breathing just helped us kill our prey more effectively.

I grinded my teeth, why was I so horrible, my fists clenched together, I wanted to punch something. Though I may be in control of my emotions a lot of the time, it was a great struggle to keep them under control when I thought of things like this.

I breathed through my nose, again and again; the red haze was dying down from behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes again, and tried to concentrate on what my friend was doing.

What Carla was doing, now that I concentrated on her whereabouts it sounded like she was torturing the poor animal.

I sighed, I had tried to tell her not to put them through unnecessary pain, though all she had said was, "Alright, alright, I will only play with the strong ones," She then winked and punched me in the arm.

Stubbornness was something that was dominant in her personality, though she was the one who I cared the most in this world, along with my brother.

The grumbles of the bear she was attacking died off, and I could just picture her now, she might put one foot on the bear as if she was victorious, though no applause would greet her, but my fist might.

I could hear her running to my direction; she probably had killed at least three defenceless animals, when I only killed one.

Her run was quick, but nothing compared to mine, she could be in slow motion when compared to me. I have tried to get her race against me, but she gave up after the first couple of races.

No one and nothing could match my speed, not even the speed of light and sound.

She calls it my talent, though what's so talented about running fast? Nothing is the answer I came to.

Soon we would be running from the city San Francisco and its surroundings and heading north to Washington. Washington being one of the last places we have to search, if I don't find him soon, we'll either have to start again, or give up. No matter how much the second option disturbs me, and I don't know what Carla thinks of my never ending exhibition, though I feel I could never give up.

She was 500 metres and closing now, she would be here in three, I could her breathing now, two, 250 metres, one, she is smiling at me, arrive. I looked to my side and there she is, covered in blood from head to toe, well she might of well of been.

Her mousy brown her was stained with blood, I curled my lip in disgust, why would you do that to your hair. Her clothes we had just bought, or should I say stolen, where ripped to shreds in the shape of bear claws. I looked her face she was staring me down as well, her eyes were butterscotch, they only go like this since we drink animal blood, and they would be crimson red if it were humans. My eyes would be around the same colour, maybe darker, closer to topaz, since I hadn't drunk as much as her.

"You fool, have you put those animals through enough torture already? You usually watch them die slowly," I sneered at her, it was infuriating how she could do that.

She rolled her eyes at me and beamed her teeth at me, I was angry now though, I was not was angry type, I usually was tended to be frustrated or agitated more than angry.

I sighed it was no use as always, she would never listen to me.

I slowly got down from the tree and stood in front of her, my eyes in line with eyebrows, since I was slightly taller.

I decided to greet her like I said I would, and I coiled my fist back and punched her in the chest, I saw her go flying into a tree and it split in half, I coiled into my hunting stance, and waited for her to come back at me, like I knew she would.

Carla Mansfield- Running with light

I was laughing. Somehow I always managed to be laughing. At everyone, at everything, at life, at the world, even and always at myself. I was running, flying through the air, my feet barley touching the ground. My laughter the only thing pinpointing my invisible path.

The wind rushed past me, filling my ears, blocking out everything securing me in my own word. Thoughts crashed through my head like a tornado. I was so easily distracted, I had so much up. I easily got to think about, so many thoughts, about anything and everything it was hard to keep absorbed into my own head, and everything was just so amazing.

The world, this life, it was all just so beautiful; I didn't want to miss a second. I had been given this fantastic second chance at life, a chance to live and I wanted to use that gift to the fullest. I wanted to experience everything, live how I wished, and see all I could, throw everything I had at the canvas of life. Because after all when you were a 161 year old Vampire you have had more than your fair share of living. Call us greedy if you want us immortal beings who see fit to live twice, three times the lives of any man and kill many people just to survive. Call us monsters, insurmountably beautiful yet unparalleled killers.

Two complete opposites coming together in one being, a being that is feared all over the world, through cultures and countries, eras and times. We were wrong, so wrong. We shouldn't be here, we shouldn't exist. We go against everything that is known in the world, everything that is right, and everything that is balance that is unity. We are dead yet alive. We have died, we have the look of death, pale skin, soulless eyes, a silent heart, yet still we walk, we talk, we think.

We are alive. Yes these soulless dammed creatures of the night, feared by all, banished to an eternity of darkness. We may be killers, monsters, dead but we still feel. Love, Pain, Laughter, Sadness, Loss and Gain. All the things, everything that makes a person human, which keeps them humane, it is within us. Yes it is buried deep there are those among us who will never find it, never find the light in the dark.

But I like to think, I like to think that my world, this world that I was banished to, from which there is no escape. I like to think that this never ending world of black is just a little bit brighter, that the sun, though still buried deep within the darkness of my heart, I like to think it has begun to show its head above the horizon. I like to think that in this life, with no foreseeable end I have begun to once again find myself.

We do what we can, me and my best friend, Sam. We do what we can to save our selves, to keep our heart, our soul, however black, alive. We do not hunt people, we should not take the lives of others to sustain our own, but it is an inescapable part of who we are, so instead we feed on the blood of animals. There lives however insignificant are our lives.

There blood is our blood, their heart is ours. It was another part of our blackened existence that we all had to live with. It was by no means pleasant, by no means fair, just, right, but it was a necessity. As I slowed my run, my laughter dying with my flight. I raised my head, there it was. The sent I had been following, just as I knew since the first time I had caught its distinct aroma in the woods close to the border of San Francisco. It was a bear.

I watched as it turned, slowly due to its large size. It obscured my vision, took over my senses, it was like everything was in slow motion, I could feel its heart beat, one, two, in time with my now ragged breathing. My thought burned with red flames, flames of need, the need for blood. A low growl escaped my lips. The animal faced me, unsure about the instinctive fear and panic that registered in its every cell. It was nothing more than a sacrifice.

A sacrifice in the place of many other sacrifices, blood to protect blood. We fed on animals to protect humans. Animals defiantly got the bad end of the deal and every time I looked into their eyes, I knew that. But also as I looked into this bears eyes, the small black dots swimming in a sea of brown fur. No matter how alive it didn't compare to that of a humans.

I still remember that time I slipped, the many times I slipped, but this one stood out stronger than the others. Despite our appearance Vampires are in no way perfect. Infact we are far from it, the imperfections in a world of perfect. We have little control; we are ruled by our senses, our needs, and our desires. Most of our kind is closer to animals then humans.

Feeding when hungry, sleeping when tired, living their lives by instinct. Those of us, the very, very few I had met besides me and my sister, those of us who tried to retain what humanity we could for various reasons, those who fed on animals, blended with society the best we could, we must learn control. Why did we do it so many of our kind ask? Why would we perfect beings, so close to Gods put ourselves through such punishment, such mental torture, to deny ourselves what our body most needs, what it most craves, and the blood of humans.

Well I don't know about everyone else, all I can tell you is why I do it. Why I refuse to take the lives my body so desires. I do it because I am me. Because I want to be who I want to be. Because the person I am inside, the person whose heart once beat was not a killer. I am not a killer, it is not who I am. And to kill humans, to take lives would mean casting away the last remaining shred of my true self I was able to hang on two all these years.

It is a high price to pay but I am more than willing to pay it. I wouldn't give myself up for anything. It is who I am, the very essence of my eternal existence. For if I am not myself who am I? I hope I never know the answer to that question. But there were times, just like in everyone's life. Times when I lost myself, when I couldn't find my heart and my existence became nothing more than a black pool of hate and despair. I have killed. I have killed many, less then all other of our kind, but still I have killed. This yearning in our body, it is all consuming.

It takes over your mind, your heart, your soul and just grips specifically onto the fragments of who you are is a challenge in itself, but to resist the temptation of blood, its like slowing lighting yourself on fire and having to sit perfectly still as the flames ravage your skin. It literally is a form of torture. There are times I think in all our lives, or at least in mine when I began to wonder, began to question what this blood that my body so profusely seeks could taste like.

If resisting it was such torture, could drinking it not be no short of pure bliss. Why am I, damned to an eternal existence forced to stay away from that which I need to live. Why for all the humans' selfish wants and desires do I have to abstain for them? Why am I sacrificing myself, my existence, for the likes of the human race. It was then, during that time that I remember it.

It was a dark night, the moon just a sliver in the sky, the shadows taking over the streets, swallowing the towns and all people in them in their dark wake. It was late spring, the night surprisingly warm, a breeze blowing through the grass of the cities center square. I don't remember much of my surroundings, of where I was, what was happening, it's all a blur.

All I can remember is the warmth, the warm pulse of blood under skin moving like a flowing river just outside my reach. Sam was nowhere to be found, I had given her the slip. Not an easy thing to do considering her speed, but I had done it and here I was. I had no idea what to do, no idea what the hell I was doing, but never the less, before I could change my wavering mind my senses took control and for the first time in my life I let them. It was like I was watching the event from outside my body, that wasn't me, that monster couldn't be me.

But even as I denied it I knew it was true. As I watched me back my victim into a corner, the dark silence broken only by his heavy breathing and stumbling feet. He wouldn't get far; no one could get far when they were being pursued by a Vampire. Run I wanted to yell to him, RUN! But I knew it was no use, there was no where he could run, no where he could go. He was as good as dead to me. I turned away, I couldn't watch, couldn't bear to see what I had let myself do. The last thing I remember before I closed my eyes was the pure fear. It was so strong I could taste it, a mixture of fear, panic, hopelessness and then finally desperation. I could see it in the eyes. Those deep brown shining eyes that filled with fearful tears.

I remember being able to see right down into his soul as I slinked closer, my cool stone hands clasping a pair of shaking shoulders and then blood. I shock myself from my revive, this was no time to get distracted, and I had a job to do. I looked into the bears eyes. There it was again, fear. But this was instinctive; no where near as strong as a human. This I could live with. It seemed whoever eyes grazed my being were always filled with fear.

I laughed, rah, here comes the big bad Vampire. I smiled; it had always been my way to fight with my prey. Or as Sam put it "Play with my food." I don't really know why I did it I guess I didn't want that desperation, that fear, that helplessness, it made it so much harder. If I approached them as I often watched Sam does, quick and without warning, ending it without so much as a blink. I know Sam was doing it to be kind and perhaps her way was kinder but then again in many respects Sam had always been a lot stronger than me. I just couldn't attack like that, I couldn't push past the barrier of fear, of helplessness, I just couldn't do it. So I made them angry.

I got them worked up, I played with them, toyed with them, got the animals to fight back. It was so much easier if they were angry; everything was so much easier in anger. Maybe that's why I got pissed off so easily, because it was easy. I could attack them if they attacked me. I could protect myself as they protected themselves. I could kill them when they were angry. And afterwards I felt just a little bit better know I had given them a chance to fight, a chance to defend themselves until their last living breath. They went down fighting, like warriors; they could die in peace knowing they had been given a chance to do all they could to protect what was most dear to them. And that was the most I could give them.

I approached the bear, shifting into a hunting crouch. My movements low and feline, more animal than man. It reared, standing up onto its two hind legs, towering over me, but there was no fear. I don't think I had ever felt fear it was not something that one often came across when you were once of the deadliest predators alive. The bear was twice my height, its great form looming over me, covering my face in shadow. I took one last look at the sky before I began my assault. I ran forward, to fast for the bear to see, by the time I had hit it square in the stomach, it wouldn't have even had time to blink. To the bear I had simply disappeared. Smash. The bear flew backwards, its great weight being easily propelled by the force of my kick and into a big fir tree. It stood stunned for a moment, its senses catching up with my actions. It seemed like an eternity to me, I had little patience and this bear was wearing it thin.

I decided it needed a little help. So with agonizingly slow movements, hopefully slow enough for the bear to follow I began to walk towards it. It threat of attack inevitable did the trick. It struck at me, its great paw, claws and all, smoothed in blood from the wound in its side where a great branch had lodged itself. I left the blow hit me, felt its feeble pressure, it was almost like the wind to me, no more than a nuisance. In other circumstances even pleasant.

I didn't move an inch. I didn't even attempt a block. I guess I might as well have fun while I can. I flew into the air, launching a hard solid punch square at the bears back. It fell to the ground. Maybe I shouldn't take it down to much; it took way to long to get back up. It swung at me again, launching all it had in my direction; I once again let the blow hit me. There was no point in blocking or ducking, this bear moved so slow it was almost like watching a leaf float on the breeze as yet another paw came toward me. Time was running out for this bear, lets give it one more chance to throw all it has my way. I ran forwards a blur racing the wind; I circled the bear, once twice.

Striking out with my nails at regular intervals, my fingers of granite strong than any bear claws. The bear was covered in bleeding messy scratches, it was obviously in pain, and I met its eyes though ever part of me was screaming to look away, to run. I owed it this much at least, to face it with dignity and pride, to end his life as I would want mine to be ended. It was to be the final blow. I am sure the bear, however primitive understood that. I had pushed it to the very edge; this next blow would be all it had, for life or death. I was happy, content, knowing that it was putting everything it had into saving a life that really had been over since the moment I caught it's sent.

I stared into its eyes for a second longer, than it charged and I ran, meeting it head on. Letting its head crash into my chest, feeling no wind fly from my lungs, feeling no pain, just as always feeling nothing. I let out a sight as my hands grazed its neck, griping it with force, I would end it now, this one had put up a good fight, and it did no good to wait any longer. My lips grazed the fur; I took one last breath and then was swallowed in a sea of red.

That was the last one then, I thought to myself as I wiped my lips of yet another young antelope. Three small antelopes and a brown bear had more than filled my stomach. I needed to be full; it did no good to half feed, to abstain again from animals as we did from humans. I need all the strength I could get to travel the path I have chosen. I could not risk being hungry, it was a risk I wasn't prepared to take, the risk of losing a life. Because tomorrow we would be crossing the border into Washington and traveling within towns, in close proximity with many humans.

It had been a while since I had traveled close to so much blood; so much life and I needed to be at my strongest. I could not make mistakes, any more mistakes. We were scouring the country looking for Sam's brother Jasper. We had been all over the planet, from north to south, east to west, from city to country, forest and town. I had seen many amazing sites and witnessed many amazing events, I was content with going wherever Sam wished, wherever she took me, I wasn't fussy. All I wanted to do was see the world, see beauty and wonder, enjoy life, enjoy being with Sam, enjoy the chances I had been given. One might think spending their whole life chasing someone else's dream might be unsatisfying, but to me I could think of no other way to spend this life.

I would help Sam all I could, I cherished the day that she found her sibling, the day when they would once again be together. Because after all it was Sam who had brought me into this world, this life, my every breath was because of her. Speak of the devil here she comes now. Even me, a Vampire, with my unparalleled senses and acute feelings, I could hardly sense her, she flew so fast, she was like a ghost, a whisper, as faint and invisible to me as the wind. But I knew she was coming, you couldn't take a Vampire by surprise, it was foolish to try, haha, and then I suppose I was a fool because I had lost count of the number of times I had tried it on Sam.

I rounded the last bend and suddenly there she was, materializing out of the gloom of the forest, her feet hanging down from her perch high above me in a tree. I smiled brightly up at her, she sneered back. Haha, she really was always touchy after hunting. She needed to loosen up, live a little. But then again that wasn't in Sam's nature. I looked at her closely, if I hadn't known better I wouldn't have even been able to guess she had just wrestled with an animal. Not a hair on her silky blond head was out of place. I am sure the contrast between us was quite striking.

Because I knew, from experience more than feeling that I was covered head to toe in blood. I was dripping with it, caked in it. It was just another side effect of playing with your food, this one I had no problem with. It was Sam who had the problem. She on the other hand was spotless. Not a red spot anywhere to be seen, her pure white dress unscathed. Her eyes were softer, less striking than the rich topaz I knew mine would be. She only hunted the bare minimum and her eyes stayed dull and soft, reflecting that. Her long blond hair was almost the same colour has her eyes. The moonstone necklace she wore hung daintily around her neck. Besides that she was plain and simple and it suited her. Me, I could never look that good in white, well it wouldn't be white for long. Haha, I really did love winding her up. "You fool, have you put those animals through enough torture already? You usually watch them die slowly," She sneered down at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, still beaming. She always got like this, grouchy and over defensive. It was as much a side effect of hunting as my constant need for new clothes. That reminds me, I glanced down, yup, and sure enough my clothing was in shreds.

Not that I minded but if we were going into town I would need something more presentable. Details, Details, they were always so bothersome. It was then that she got down from the tree, jumping lightly and landing with the precision of a feline. I knew that look. We have always been close to polar opposites. Her running between the lines me dancing far behind, flying over the borders. Speaking of borders, she had just crossed my favourite one. Ok, ok, so I didn't have a favorite, I just like crossing them all, especially when it meant, retaliation.

My motto was, "if they hit me, it's an invite to hit them back, twice as hard." I was still laughing, shakes rolling through me. Right now, though I had just been thrown nothing short of 20 meters, punched in the stomach and slammed into a tree, which was swaying very unsteadily and looked in danger of falling, I was still laughing. My chortles came in between my grunts as I detangled myself from the now doomed tree. Really, Sam should be more environmentally friendly. I laughed louder. Ah, how much fun it was to wind her up. I really enjoyed pissing her off, watching as she finally cracked and let loose, it was really a hilarious sight. I ran at her full speed which in all reality was probably pretty slow to Sam. When she ran the whole world dissolved.

While I raced the wind and lost, Sam raced against the likes of the very light and sound and more than often she won. As if to prove my point she easily dodged my swing. Haha, I wasn't what you would call one of the fastest or most skilled fighters. My advantage, I thought as Sam dodged punch after punch, was Strength. With that thought I swung my leg hard and unexpected toward her torso, blocking off her escape as I turned. She was trapped. Yes! Of course she managed to jump out of the way; her reflexes were like non I had ever seen. But I had taken that into account as well.

I and Sam knew each others fighting styles as well as our own, it was almost like we could read each others minds. And though I saw what she was going to do, she also could predict what I would do in retaliation. As if to prove my point she did a hand spring off my arm which had come swinging out of no where to counter her jump. She finished on her feet, spinning to a stop and facing me. All the anger gone from her face.

I sighed as Sam relaxed her stance; her rare angry outbursts never lasted long. And I had really been itching for a good fight. Oh well, it was pretty much pointless fighting Sam anyhow, we were too even, knew each other two well, it was more of a stand still fight than anything else. Neither of us moving forward, neither moving back, in the end, no matter how long we fought, we never got anywhere. I smiled once again, washing the dejection from my face and mind; it did no good to waste time wishing for things that were past. Might as well put all my energy into running forwards. Sam smiled back. A silent acknowledgment passing between us, more than often we didn't need words.

"So" I said, she finished my sentence, "Lets go."

And with that I began my flight, weaving in between trees, neither ghost nor human, dancing in shadows and flying with the wind, my feet never quite touching the ground, never trying, never slowing. The sun sank far behind me and Sam raced far in front of me, I could hardly see her even with my eyes. She was off in her own world, racing light and sound. Me, I was content with running with the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people I know there's been people reaidng our story, and we would REALLY appreciate it, if you reveiwed, since the reveiws really keep us going. please and thank you.

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Twilight, that is the wonderful creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

Samantha Whitlock- Vampire's wear Prada

I could no longer hear Carla's footsteps, I was too far in front of her, she wouldn't get lost though, and my scent would guide her.

Damn, she got that kick in pretty good, I should probably think of practicing in myself combat more, I may be faster than her, but our physical strength were an entirely different matter. Even though we were as close as sisters, I hated being beaten in something; losing was a terrible option for me. Carla is my friend, and we may be evenly matched now, but I wish I could just be that bit stronger. I could always run from a fight, no one could ever catch up to me, though what point is there to running, I would be a failure, a coward. No, running can never be an option, to run is to lose, and losing is something I will not accept.

If I continued to run like this I would be at Washington before midnight, though I didn't want to hurry, what if he wasn't there. I would have to start all over again, to start from the beginning would be annoying not to mention painful for me.

I decided to stop, Carla wouldn't be too far away, and I had had good practice in calculating the difference in our speeds. Calculating things helped me relax, if I knew the odds of a situation, I could better control my reaction to it. Carla on the other hand, takes everything as it comes, even when I had lured her into that dark street way when I was a newborn. She had showed no fear, some may say she is fearless through stupidity; I would laugh at those people. Carla is not fearless because of lack of intelligence, she is fearless, because she sees no reason to be scared, when everything approaching is like a whole new version of excitement and fun to her, it's not scary, its exciting for her. So if vampires were to challenge us, she wouldn't back away, and in most cases she would knock me aside ask that they fight her and her alone. Though fighting alone wouldn't be an option, I would help her. I can't let someone just protect me, I would fight with her, because to lose her, would be unimaginable.

I gradually slowed my run until I was walking at a normal pace, everything felt slowly again, well maybe more a practical speed. I was to the side of a road, it was surrounded by sand and cactuses, and I could see the forest in the distance, along with the mountains the bordered behind them. I had felt no need to run within the forests, no human could see me at my speed anyway.

This road stretched out for a while, I couldn't see the end to it yet, but it wasn't far away. I could hear no cars, so I decided to sit; my white dress would get dirty on the dirt so I seated myself on the road. I lent back and gazed up into the sky, stars were able to be seen clearly here, to the north, there seemed to be clouds in the sky, rain clouds perhaps. Though I was too far away to see for sure, though not that they concerned me. I could hear Carla now, though I felt no need to check it was her, something about the way she ran. Like she was stomping just a bit harder than necessary. She was still as quiet as the wind to humans, though if a vampire was near, they wouldn't have trouble hearing her.

I laughed myself, this would probably concern her least, not a care in the world, the only thing I had seen her truly serious about was my safety. It wasn't like I needed her help, we _were_ evenly matched, what she could do for me, I could do for myself.

Here she comes now, I glanced to the side and she was looking at me, with confusion and frustration across my face, I may be able to read her emotions, though she had difficulty reading me sometimes, everyone always had.

She skidded to a stop behind me, sand moving through the air in a dust storm, I tilted my head back even more to look at her face upside down. She was still dirty from the hunt, we would have to get new clothes for her soon, sigh, that meant close proximity to humans and that I would be the one doing it.

"Why did you stop?! This is the middle of no where, for crying out loud!" The frustration is her voice was piecing, she hated when I did unexpected things, which was most of the time.

"I don't want to get there…..just yet," I told her quietly.

She flopped to the ground behind me, it wasn't really a flop, it would of looked very graceful, but a flop just the same.

"Jeez Sam, I wonder about you sometimes, this could be the place, we could find him," She exclaimed.

Or we may not find him, our entire lives would be like a waste if have to start again.

"And if he's not there?" I questioned her, expecting no answer.

"Then we'll keep looking!" She yelled at me.

This surprised me, as she always did when it came to my brother; it was like she wanted to find him as much as I did.

"That was a rhetorical question," I muttered.

She took a deep breath in, and I looked at the sky again, thinking her rage was over. After her breath it was silent, nothing but nature, when a strong hand slapped the back of my head.

I whipped my body around to look at her.

"What was that for?!" I screamed, my voice was piecing, it was like soft bells, tinkling, though as if they were next to a microphone.

She had a smirk on her face, though her eyes seemed, for the strangest reason, angry.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves, Sam. If Jasper isn't there, we keep looking!" She yelled, her voice was stronger and louder than mine, like church bells, yet in high pitch.

She stood in front of me, and pushed me, I stumbled for half a step than regained my balance.

"Don't push me Carla, if I want to wait, I can wait!" I told her with as much authority as could manage.

The anger in her eyes had changed her expression, she was getting very mad now, and I could bet she was contemplating violence.

"Well we can wait a while, but we're leaving again before midnight!" She told me, trying to win over the authority.

Technically, the authority was rightfully hers, by physical age she was a year older than me, I was 17 by appearance and she was 18. Though I didn't care, and probably would never remind her.

I crossed my arms, and walked towards her, using my height to threaten her, she stood up as straight as she could go, and I did the same after, still standing taller.

I smirked, and she grimaced, I may go with her to see Washington, but I would always be taller than her.

I sighed and she sighed, fighting was always so troublesome when we were serious.

"We're leaving now," She told me.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to hurry. I'm not walking near Washington border until sunrise, it can wait that long," I grumbled.

She turned away from me and began to run; I followed her and quickly was in front. Though I didn't go any where to my potential speed, always in sight of her, because as I said, Washington could wait.

I stooped at the "Welcome to Washington State sign", and Carla stopped shortly after me.

I was over our fight now, she seemed to be as well, and I looked again at her tattered clothing.

I sighed, and she looked at me confused, she probably thought I was sighing about having to go into Washington, but was over that, for now.

She opened her mouth to protest to me, but I spoke before her.

"You seriously have to think about your clothing, stop getting them so destroyed all of the time, I'm getting sick of risking my control amongst humans, for your clothing needs," I grumbled at her.

She laughed, seeming relieved from what I said.

"Well I would go, but you remember what happened last time," She told me, just a hint of regret in her voice.

I do remember, last time I had asked to get us some more clothes, she went to the closest town. Though while there she got to close to a human, couldn't control herself and killed him.

We hadn't spoken for the rest of that night and the following two days, she was disgraced by herself, and I was both mad at her and felt sorry for her.

It wasn't the first human she killed, but she felt like she wished that she go in their place. I had never killed a human; I felt the need to learn from her experience.

Ever since then I have retrieved clothes for both her and me, though it was very tedious sometimes.

"Fine, do have any particular clothing in mind?" I asked her, though I think I already knew the answer.

"I don't care, Sam, as long as it covers the most vital parts, get whatever you want." She complained to me.

"Stay here, I will be back soon." I told her intensely.

She rolled her eyes at me, and I sighed, her appreciation for fashion was at the least.

As I ran further toward civilization, I calculated my timing. Humans' stores usually opened around nine or ten in the mornings, so I could easily avoid being seen, since we didn't buy clothes, we stole them.

I was nearing a bigger town, I could see the big shopping "mall" as they called it, and it was around 500 meters away.

The better clothes were always further into the store, so I decided since I had time; I didn't mind wasting it I would get some good clothes.

I stood in front of the huge complex now, my best access point without anyone seeing the damage straight away was the roof.

I smiled, the roof was perfect.

I jumped onto a palm tree that was closest to the mall and then climbed up and up until I was in line with the roof.

I somersaulted backwards onto the roof, and then ran to the glass sky windows. I looked down, the fall wouldn't hurt me but the surroundings might be damaged.

"Oh well," I muttered, I held my breath, which I would be holding the while time, then gracefully jumped into the air, and shaped my body as thin as if could go and pieced through the glass.

I took in the levels as I went, clothing was on the 3rd floor and the highest floor and the 5th.

I landed gracefully, yet leaving a dent in the marble round, on the ground level. I jumped easily and swiftly on the railings of the first and second floors and swung myself over the third.

Now which store to steal from, and where were the cameras, they first needed to be disabled. I thought again, they would have a tech room on the ground floor and tapes for each stores camera in there, I'll just destroy them when I'm done.

The store in front of me had Prada displayed for its name, I recognized this name, I liked this name, and good clothes were right in front of me.

I walked three swift steps to be right in front of the glass store doors, I flicked the glass and it shattered.

Though I wouldn't be able to take my time, since a security alarm went off, damn my fun wasn't aloud to happen.

I sighed and walked into the store, it usually took human security ten minutes to get here, plenty of time, but not what I wanted.

I grimaced and went to the dress section; first I wanted something for myself.

I was a size 4 and so was Carla so it was easy. I looked at the dresses in blinding speed, though seeing every stitching, colour and texture of each one.

I decided to get a small dress that ended at my thighs, it had a ribbon that fastened under my bust and flowed freely. It was pale yellow, white and baby pink. I grabbed it and threw it over my shoulder, now for Carla.

She hated skirts and dresses, I was thinking of getting her something silk before the alarm, but I would just get her something she might actually like now.

I found the cutest short shorts that were the whitest of whites and then a tight green singlet to go with it.

I was al most finished I just needed underwear, I got myself silk pink bra and pants and Carla a black lace bra and pants, and she would _love _that.

I smiled to myself, I was ready to leave now, but something caught my eye. Shoes! I had to get shoes. Carla wouldn't care keeping her bare feet but I wanted some shoes, I loved them.

Looking through them with blinding speed again I settled on stiletto pink heels, the had a silk ribbon to attach it to you.

I beamed it went perfectly with my dress, shopping today wasn't that bad.

I got a plastic bag for them, from behind a human cashier desk. Then was out the door and to the ground floor.

Now I had to find the tech room, I smelled the air, trying to remember the smell of wires. I ran to the south end, though it wasn't there. It was proving difficult, with all the human foods wafting around. I ran to the north, and there the smell was, I found the room.

I flicked the door open, and inside had human technology everywhere, I didn't now what was what so I found no problem in destroying everything.

I kicked, punched and threw everything, and in a matter or seconds everything was destroyed.

I was out of the room, I could hear the human voices outside, they sounded serious.

"Oooo scary," I giggled.

I jumped the railing and was out the sky window in seconds, it was disappointing I couldn't stay longer, though I couldn't risk it with humans, and the smell might attack me if I breathed near them.

I jumped off the back of the roof and went around and out of their sight. I followed a different path for a while, until I smelt my own scent, and then soon enough, I found the impatient Carla.

She was sitting cross legged by the sign, no more excuses after getting the clothes to her, because once she and I changed we would begin our search.

Carla Mansfield- Energy Release

"Stay here, I will be back soon."

Sam said to me. The stern, motherly yet controlled tone back in her voice after our heated discussion. I rolled my eyes; I was barley even listening any more.

My mind was elsewhere like it always seemed to be. Sam didn't bother; she knew I was already gone, retreating to the confines of my own mind. I didn't watch as she faded into the distance.

I had seen her leave too many times these past few weeks and I didn't want to feel that fear stab me again. The tiny inkling of worry and despair that told me that maybe this was the time, the time she wouldn't come back. I pushed the thoughts from my mind, it no good to dwell on things that had yet to and would never come to pass.

I hadn't moved an inch since Sam left, not a twitch in my toe of a blink of my eye. I sat there on the side of the road, the rising sun's light streaming into my eyes and the hot bitchamin burning into my legs. I hardly felt them.

My emotions, my feeling were strong, especially for a Vampire. It was rare that one of our kind felt so strongly, so human. Rare that one let there feelings take hold, let there anger get the better of them, be controlled by their feelings, their emotions. Most had better control, I wasn't one of them. Already I could feel the irritation flooding me, I couldn't hold still.

So much for being a statue. My finger twitched and I couldn't sit here for a second longer. Nothing annoyed me more than having a million thoughts buzzing in my head and no where to write them down. Ahhhhh! It was so infuriating. I needed something to distract myself and fast. If I didn't, this wouldn't end well.

I was pacing. I knew there was no way I could clear my mind, not for one second of my entire life had my mind been blank. I fleetingly remember the trouble I had sleeping as a human, trying to clear my mind. I was glad to be rid of that. But that still didn't help me.

The only way to distract myself was to busy my mind with something else and that meant getting creative. Because after all I was smack bang in the middle of no where and Sam would be back within the hour. If she found me gone I knew I would be in big trouble. Emotions were already running high and I really didn't want a fight. What to do, What to do.

I looked around me, my eyes picking up so much more than any humans. All I could see for miles was bush, bush and more bush. I could briefly sense movement somewhere deeper in the forest, an animal I was sure.

I could hunt, but my stomach grumbled in protest, I couldn't drink a drop more blood or I would explode. No point in killing for fun, I didn't believe in that.

I would not cause unnecessary pain. I didn't particularly want to explore, I had seen one to many forests in my life and although I was sure that no two were the same and this one would hold beauty and mystery unlike anywhere else on earth often forests and such inspired creative thought in me and I had no where to record my musings, which was just as infuriating as my current situation. Grrrrrr. I was getting no where. It was then that I heard it.

My extremely sensitive ears picked up something my eyes had not. Past the rustling of the forest and the howling of the wind I heard something else.

It was like a dull rushing, almost to be mistaken for running water but I knew it for what it was. Traffic. There was a road near by. And a road meant cars and cars meant humans and to me humans meant fun. Score. This was sure to not only get my mind off things, but to be a blast as well. I started running.

Everything else forgotten. Well almost everything, I knew Sam would be back soon, this amusement was going to have to be limited. Call me cruel if you want but one of my favourite pass times was annoying people. This didn't only apply to Sam.

I loved to toy with humans. Of course I would cause any physical or permanent damage. Just some mild shock, confusion and some of the single most hilarious expressions and antics I had ever seen.

Humans always reacted so much more vividly and strongly than Vampires making this so much more fun. As I clambered my way to the top of an outcropping at break neck speed I felt like one of the camera men on those punked shows I always saw humans watching. I slowed my run and walked out onto the ledge over looking a busy highway.

It was the early morning rush of city workers and holiday makers by the looks of it. Cars of all shapes sizes and colours flashed across a black sea in what must be quite fast by human standards. To me it was a snail pace.

With one glance I could pick up every detail on every car for a hundred miles. Everything from the number plate to the scratches on the rear bumper, even the occupants inside. I could name almost every car on that road, give a detailed history of the make and design. Tell you all the engine specifics, from its top speed to interior features.

When you had this much time on your hands you pretty much knew everything, trust me. A hundred years is a lot of time to learn. But I wasn't here to flaunt my knowledge or name cars. I was here to have fun. That brought a smile to my face and since I was already smiling, as usual, it turned into a goofy grin that lit up my whole face.

Let the games begin. My power was something that I had discovered at a very young age. It was actually Sam who brought it to my attention. Before then the strange happenings around me had been just that, strange and unexplainable.

I had no conscious knowledge that it was me who was bringing the odd appearances around me to life. I admit I haven't come far. Sam has tried to teach me to control my power, to wield it, but as of yet there has been little improvement. I wasn't one for control, I let my power control me, a lot like my emotions. I had accepted long ago that that was just the way I was.

It was a part of me and nothing could change that. Sam on the other hand was less accepting of my attitude, she was still trying to change me. I felt sorry for the girl, after all she had to put up with me. But all things aside when it came to a bit of fun my power sure did come in handy and I could control it quite alright when I put my mind to it. And right now my mind was buzzing with the excitement and anticipation.

This new found energy gave my mind a surge of power; I was as concentrated as I could ever be. I stared down at the road below, if looks could kill, or in my case burn holes in the ground, right now the whole road would be alight with the intensity of my stare.

Hmmmm, I thought, who would be my first victim, for lack of a better word. My eyes zeroed in on a red and white VW combine zooming along in the third lane. I hadn't seen one of them in a long time and it brought a surge of happiness. I let out a laugh, that right there was my first target. I concentrated hard.

Felt my power surging within me like a warm feeling, growing stronger and larger, filling my whole chest, every particle of my being. I focused the power toward my target. Time seemed to slow; the combine was frozen in my thoughts. I brought my mind into focus, pictured it in my mind, the wall, and solid and strong made of thick bricks of varying shades of red.

The wall that would momentarily jump out of my mind and in front of the oncoming combine's path. I could literally feel the though jumping from my mind and for a split second my head was filled with nothing but emptiness, a strange hollowness where the thought had just been.

In the blink of an eye there it was, as if appearing out of no where, which it had, a brink wall, strong and sturdy looking as if it had been built in the combine's path over a number of days rather than seconds. Now let the show begin. My eyes locked on those of the combines driver.

A middle aged women with frizzy blond hair. I watched as the situation registered in their slow human brains. As they took in the sight before them, took in what would surely be their impending doom. I saw their eyes widening, the shock that was so plain on their features.

I was already laughing, rolling around on my back, it didn't take much to make me laugh, but I didn't want to miss the show. I had to pull myself together; I sat back up, focusing on the car and the wall in its path. They didn't have time to swerve.

This certainly shortened the show and gave a much less impressive performance but I wasn't about to endanger life, or car crash for that matter.

I may be reckless but I wasn't without a conscious. These were human's lives I was playing with. Just because I was immortal didn't mean I had the right to take away others lives for my enjoyment. I would not sink to the level of the "others" of our kind, those who killed from pleasure as well as food. I would never be one of them, I would never abandon myself.

I pushed the thoughts from my head before their toxic darkness could consume my mind. I didn't want to worry, to ponder sad thoughts that I could not change. I was here to have fun, speaking of fun, here comes the collision. By this point the human's animated expression had turned to a look of utter horror.

She seemed to be at a loss for what to do. She let go of the wheel entirely, probably realizing there was nothing she could do or more likely not thinking clear in her panic. She waved her hands above her head; I could here her high wavering scream of fear. That was the icing on the cake, it was such a sight I couldn't stay upright any longer.

I gave in to the laughter begging to burst forth from me, but no before I saw the combine van plow straight threw the imaginary brick wall. No impact, not even a scratch and of course when the human woman calmed herself and glanced back there would be nothing to see but empty road, the illusions dispelled. If I could have I would have been crying as well as laughing right now.

Since us Vampires could never run out of breath I could keep laughing like this forever and I was more than happy too. Laughing for me was one of the realest and strongest feelings I felt as a Vampire, I knew it was different for everyone but for me it was laughter.

The feeling was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in any life, this one or my human existence. It was like this warm glow, like honey and light was glowing inside me. I felt whole, warm, and alive. I was the happiest I ever could be, floating on a cloud of infinite possibility, higher than the birds, touching the sun, warm all over. But I knew Sam wouldn't be away for much longer and I could always laugh whenever I wanted, it was easy to be happy, to laugh.

Then again I might not get another chance to play with some humans, have this much fun for a long time. I sucked in a deep breath, reducing the huge chortles to mere occasional giggles and focused back on the road. Hmmmm, what could I try next. I glanced up at the sky; the sun had moved quite a bit, I was running out of time.

I needed to be back soon, there was just enough time for one more trick and I wanted to go out with a bang. I had a sudden inspiration as I looked down at the road burning in the sun. The heat waves made it shimmer as if it were water. That was it; I would turn the solid road into a thrashing ocean of black. Yes, I was aware of how random I was, it was a trait many had pointed out to me one too many times. But here goes anyway.

I pictured it in my mind, even the mental picture was funny, I almost laughed but I really needed to concentrate. The same sensation filled me; I felt my power rising, ringing in my every bone, filling my mind. Next thing I knew my mind was empty, I opened my eyes.

There was a split second where the world seemed to stop. Everything was frozen and silent below me as I stood up, ready to watch the spectacle unfold. It all started with a ripple, that's all it was, a single wave running the length of the road as far as the eye can see. It could almost be passed off as a tremor.

I watched the cars shake as it skidded beneath them. It looked like the cars themselves were a huge wave, rising, shaking, one after the other. Then it was like the floor ran out from under the cars, one by one, following the course of the ripple. Then without warning the cars sunk about a meter, their wheels falling into the water, floating by their bases, the water meeting their windows. All I could see for miles was blank shock, on faces young and old.

It was quite an interesting sight, millions of cars floating in a black sea. The shock soon turned to panic; the car/ships were in turmoil. Of course no water was entering the cars, no one was getting wet because after all it was only an illusion, but the realization that they were stuck in a vehicle that in all logic should be sinking fast was frightening.

I zeroed in on some of the funnier reactions. There was a scruffy man sitting in a beat up old Ute who had leaned out his window to rescue his put bull terrier from the tray. They sat clutching each other, his dog slobbering all over his face. Another old couple, both gray haired seemed to be having some kind of argument.

The hysteria making their voices extremely high pitched and their hands waved in crazy gestures all over the place. Another woman in her mid thirties by the looks of things seemed to be having a mental break down. She was throwing anything she could get her hands on out the window, in order to stop herself from sinking I suppose. It was by far the funniest thing I had ever seen.

I was rolling around, clutching my sides, unable to keep my eyes open any longer. I had given up breathing long ago; I just couldn't seem to stop laughing. I was far past getting a hold of myself. Then in one of my smaller fits I managed to haul myself up and a sight met me that stopped my laughter dead in my thought.

It was a small black sedan in the lane closest to me. There was nothing strikingly apparent about the occupants at first glance. Unlike most of the other humans these two weren't flapping their arms around in panic, screaming or looking shocked. The exact opposite actually.

Suddenly I couldn't breath, I felt my wind pipe close and it wasn't because of laughter. The cars two occupants were a young man and woman, not much older than me.

Their faces, their looks barley registered in my mind, they were unimportant, what caught me was not so much their appearance or actions but the feeling I could feel poring forth from their hearts.

It was as apparent to my eyes as if it had been spelled out in the sky. Love. The couple, so obviously in love, maybe even married I mused, they were clutching each other for dear life, as if their lives depended on the others survival.

I could not imagine the strength with witch they clung to each other, but I had a feeling it would rival that of a vampires. I could not see their faces and I didn't want to, but the love, the pure feeling of love pouring from that car, it broke my heart. I was running before I had even consciously given myself the command. I couldn't see where I was going, it was as if that picture had been burned into my mind, I could see nothing else.

Why? What today, why now? I had been in such a good mind. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, one of the most amazing things one could feel and I was sure I would never feel it. My heart would never beat for another as I knew that couples did.

I would never love anyone; I had had my chance at life, at love. It was all behind me now. So why? Why did it hurt so much? Why did I long so badly for something I could never have. Why did my heart, long since stopped beating seem to break in my chest.

I ran faster and harder, leaving the once again hard road and the couple behind me. It was time to go back, back to reality, back to life or rather death and onward to find jasper. All thoughts of love wiped from my consciousness, my heart bleeding invisible tears, leaving a trail of heart break and loss all the way back to the road.

I changed in a daze; I didn't even register what clothes I draped over my pale body. Probably some stupid designer ensemble of Sam's, they were comfortable and that's all I cared about. If Sam knew something was wrong, which I suspect she did, she said nothing.

Sam was used to my mood swings and she respected my privacy. If I wanted to talk about it I would have said something already.

She was always there for me whenever I needed her, but right now I just needed to forget. And nothing would take my mind of my depression better than pulpous and running. I sent her a silent plea with my eyes but my voice stayed relatively level.

"You ready to do this?" I wonder if she could detect the undertone in my voice that showed how close I was to breaking point.  
"I am ready when you are," Sam said, her voice resurging, nothing ever slipped by Sam.

I didn't need to reply, I just started running, confident in the fact she would follow me, she always did, just like she always came back.

She was already in front of me, her back fast fading into the horizon. It gave me comfort, seeing her there; I knew she would always be there. As if she could read my mind she looked over her shoulder and winked. I smiled back.

The warm glow of the sun warming me on the outside, Sam warming my heart. I may not ever find love but I wanted more than anything for Sam to find it.

To find her brother Jasper. I had a good feeling about this, this time we would find him. I stared straight into the sun, a huge goofy grin spreading across my face.

Wait for her Jasper, I thought, wait, we're coming.

**We hope you guys had fun reading.**

**We will post more soon.**

**& Romance-sword.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY PEOPLE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVEIW, IT WOULD MEAN ALOT.**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Twilight.**

Samantha Whitlock- Ambush

Carla seemed disturbed in some way when I came back to her, I handed her the clothes and she made no comment at all, not even at the lace underwear. Yes, something was definitely up, her bubbly personality usually caused her to yell at me for picking the brand name stuff, but this time she didn't, her eyes were sad.

She looked at me when she finished changing, her eyes seemed to burn with their ancient sadness, and I felt great sorrow just looking at her.

"You ready to do this?" She asked me, her voice was strained, though only I could detect her deep emotion; she was trying so hard to cover up.

"I am ready when you are," I told her softly, no matter how hard she tried to hide I knew she was suffering, and my complaints about what was ahead of us weren't needed now.

She leaped into her run in front of me, I watched her for a moment, and just absorbing what she was to me, even if Jasper wasn't in Washington or anywhere else, I always had Carla. I ran after her, and over took her quickly, to reassure her and hopefully lift her, even if it was the slightest from her hour of sadness, I winked at her. I caught her smile from the corner of my eye when I turned my gaze to back in front of me, she may be in pain and sadness right now, but Carla hated to be sad, and her happiness would win over soon enough.

We had been running around her perimeter of the state for almost the whole day, I had been in front all that time. Not once had I smelt that scent, the scent of Vampire, the scent of possibility, the possibility of Jasper.

I was through skimming around the border and the ocean was coming near, so I slowed my run, soon Carla would catch up. I felt the slightest twinge of loneliness when I ran to my potential, no one could enjoy my speed with me, I was always away from everyone, and I wanted to slow down, just to put everything off for a while longer.

I was running at Carla's speed now, she shouldn't be to far away, so I wouldn't have to feel this ghost of loneliness for much longer. Now that I was running slower I could take a proper look at what surrounded me, I can see my surroundings when I run at my speed, though not in the normal sense. Everything looks blurred; I judge my surroundings by smell, sound and light.

Though looking at my surrounding now, it looked like I was in yet another forest, it seemed they were everywhere.

Forests as well as my running had a feeling loneliness to them, like if you were by yourself, you could feel lost, and I know I would feel lost if I didn't have my sense of reason in finding Jasper, or how I have Carla. Though if I didn't have those to things I think I would lose it, I wouldn't find it in myself to care, to love, to hope. I would let myself go; I would probably kill humans mercilessly, and would go to suicidal extremes. Though as long as I had hopes of finding Jasper I could continue, couldn't I? And even if I didn't find him I had Carla right? At this present time to leave Carla on her own in this messed up world would be unforgivable. Though what if I found out my worst nightmares were true, what if I didn't and couldn't find my beloved brother, what then? I don't know if I would have the strength to continue, Carla or no Carla. My life until now had been about finding Jasper, but what if that wasn't achievable? What if I had my only hope, only desire, only dream ripped away, not only from me, but from heart and soul. It would be like to die, finding him is the only reason I feel to continue of existing, not living, because what I am isn't living a potential life, its just suffering it, enduring it; it's not living its just plain and simply existing.

Carla's scent was strong in my nose now; I could smell her unique smell, a scent I knew as well as my own. She smelled of honey, sugar and roses, her scent was sweet, almost sickly, though not quite, some how her smell reassured me, it let me know I wasn't alone. The whispered stomping of her feet where right next to me now, I looked to my side and there she was, all previous sadness gone from her face, just as I predicted.

"Hey! Why did you slow down?" She questioned me as we ran; well it felt like walking to me, so infuriating at times I didn't understand how she could bare with it.

"We were closing in on the ocean so I thought we could go inland a bit, circling this dreadful place is beginning to become annoying," I grumbled the last words.

She rolled her eyes as she gazed in front of her, though I still felt annoyed.

"I think we should look around here a bit longer, we should slow right down into a human pace," She suggested, clearly looking impressed by her idea, I was still annoyed and felt her idea to be even more annoying.

"That would be stupid, we should go inland," I accused her idea bluntly, letting no emotion seep through my voice.

I could see her fuming in the corner of my eyes, she didn't take to insults well, and it would've been humorous if I wasn't so annoyed.

"How dare you call my idea _stupid_? You do know that accusing my idea of being stupid is basically like calling me stupid, right?" She accused and questioned me.

"Yes I knew what I meant when I said it, and what conclusion could be thought up from it," I smirked at her, knowing she would become even more infuriated.

"You're so----and when you do that-----it makes me----ARGH!" She screamed, though her flight was not disturbed.

I laughed at her, it almost sounded evil, though she lifted me the tiniest bit from my annoyance.

"Slow down right now Sam! It's worth a look!" She yelled at me, she was getting fired up, she's so predictable.

I sighed, why I had to find the most persistent person to turn into a vampire, sheesh. Not that I regret having Carla as a friend, it's just she never gives up, always so stubborn.

"Like I said before, it's a stupid idea," I told her calmly, she was about to blow, when it was so unnecessary.

"You want to take me so lightly? Huh? Huh? Stop now, or I'll force you to stop," She threatened me; I found no excitement in fighting her right now.

I could smell something, I completely forgot about Carla's babbling, I needed to concentrate on this smell.

I stopped dead where I was, I smelt the air again, and someone was nearby, not just anyone, a vampire.

"Ha! You always succumb to my scary words, Sa--," She started to gloat though I interrupted her.

"Shut up," I whispered furiously.

I needed to concentrate, the smell of vampire was everywhere, so strong, they either just pasted or they are here watching us. Defiantly watching us, I looked to my right, nothing but extending forest for miles. To my left, the same, where those slimy creatures, and what did they want with us?

"What is it?" Carla whispered, only just picking up on the situation. I couldn't answer her, not yet, I needed to concentrate, and to concentrate would go a lot better without her asking more questions.

In the corner of my eye I saw a leaf move, I moved into my hunting stance, I saw Carla do the same almost right after me, either she understood, or was just following my lead.

Another leaf, it was on my left side, I crouched down lower, and the moment they came forward I would pounce. Another leaf, directly in front, they were playing games, how sneaky.

I could hear wind whistling above me, too late! A huge collision bang erupted, I tried to struggle, the vampire on me was small, it clung to my back, and I suspected she was female. Another came from my right, I saw her briefly, she had dark straight brown hair that went to her waist, beautiful as any vampire, but I did not plan on telling her about her beauty.

I snarled under my breath, I thrashed trying to get the small one off me, though the brown haired one made that impossible.

"Let go of me! You damned bastards!" Carla screamed, her lack of manners usually disgusted me, though I didn't care to scold her right now.

"Let go! Let go! Let go!" Carla screamed and screamed, her voice like music all the birds nearby fled from their positions in the trees.

I could see Carla thrashing against two male vampires, both quite tall, one with bronze hair, the other with short black curly hair, they both looked deadly.

As I stared at the vampires attacking Carla I contemplated, if they kill us here and now, they will crush my chances of finding Jasper, I couldn't allow that, not if there was a chance.

The bronze haired male whipped his head to stare at me, his eyes were confused.

"What did you say?" He asked confusion thick in his voice.

What was he going on about, I didn't say anything, these vampires were lunatics, and I needed to get out of this hold.

"Stop moving you idiot!" The curly haired male shouted at Carla, it almost seemed as if he was excited?

Carla let out a terrifying snarl, and the curly haired one laughed, his laugh boomed through the forest like sound wave.

"She's feisty this one," The curly haired male definitely seemed excited.

"Don't provoke her, Emmett," The small one on my back warned, her voice was so appealing even more feminine than mine, like tinkling Christmas bells.

"Yeah don't provoke me, you idiot, I'll tear you apart and burn you!" Carla threatened.

That idiot, she was no condition to threaten anyone, she had to vampires holding her down, not to mention tall, male vampires.

The bronze haired one was still staring at me, I glared back, he had some nerve to look at me like that, if I got my hands on him, he would soon die.

He smiled, what was so humorous, what did people do these days, take how to be annoying classes.

"What the hell do you want with us?!" Carla screamed, her voice echoed through the forest.

"You'll see," The one on my back giggled, I thrashed again at her annoying laugh, she almost lost grip, but clutched on again. I growled.

"Running with them won't work, we'll have to walk them to the house," The bronze haired one told his comrades, finally taking his gaze off me

The small one behind me gasped, and just froze on my back, though her grip was still like iron.

"No way," The bronze one finally said, his face was full of surprise and shock, as he whipped his head back around to stare with even more intensity this time.

"What's wrong, Edward?" The brown haired one asked, almost frantic with concern, how pathetic. I snarled in response.

"Edward" snarled back at me, this Edward guy was weird, one of the weirdest I've met, sheesh why is everything so annoying and weird.

"Well that changes things," The one on my back announced, what in the world were they talking about.

"You will let me go now, because when I escape your in for a world of pain," Carla shouted at them. That idiot, telling then they're in a world for pain won't make them let her go; it will make them hold her tighter, that idiot. I rolled my eyes at her, she was at her limit and it was affecting her judgment.

"What do you think he'll do when he sees her?" Edward asked the one on my back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Emmett screamed, he seemed to have little patience in these sort of situations just like Carla does, how interesting.

"We'll find out soon enough, I guess," The one on my back answered.

"Let's go then," Edward told everyone.

The small one hopped off my back and grabbed my arm, and the brown haired woman did the same on the other side. The small one had very short, spiky black hair, she had a pixie look about her, she seemed fragile in a way, like she could be broken with a twitch of a finger. Though that was definitely not the case, she was as powerful as me, she had the same strength, though speed, she couldn't match, I was sure of it.

Carla thrashed, and struggled, at first the Edward and Emmett vampires seemed to struggle, but then they got a hold of her, if they wanted to hurt us, they could've already done that. If they weren't going to hurt us, then what did they want?

Carla Mansfield- Confinement

I was thrashing like crazy, jumping up and down, twisting left and right, putting all my heart and strength into breaking the iron grasp that held me down. I hated being controlled, being held down, losing at anything, especially a battle of strength. It was infuriating. No way was I going to just sit here and look pretty while this bunch of uptight bastards dragged me off to where ever they dam well please. I wasn't going to stand for it, not if I could help it.

"Stop moving you idiot!" the one on my left said.

He was the larger of the two and from what little I could see of him he was quite tall and very broad, with curly brown hair and a childish, almost excited voice. I realized with surprise he sounded like he was enjoying himself, like he was having fun. I realized with even greater shock, he sounded like me. I snarled.

His booming laugh resounded around me; it was such a boisterous laugh. That only made me angrier; I thrashed harder with new determination. "She's feisty this one," he said in the same exuberant voice. I found myself itching for a fight, just dying to take him down a notch or two, he better watch out. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Don't provoke her, Emmett." That voice came from a little behind us.

One of the vampires that had Sam I supposed. This one was defiantly female with a voice like the tinkling of bells. That was all the invitation I needed, I thought it was best I warned him anyhow. I might be itching for a fight but it wasn't like I would take an opponent unawares. Besides I would love to watch him shake in his boots. Shake, yeah right.

"Yeah don't provoke me, you idiot, I'll rip you to shreds!" But there was a smile in my voice.

More than anything ripping him to shreds would be fun. I could feel the big one shake with laughter. I couldn't see anywhere but in front of me the way the two male vampires were holding me. The one on my left smaller and skinnier than the other, but still strong enough to hold me firm. Their arms forming iron cages around me, I had no where to run. I suspected Sam was in much the same situation.

I couldn't see her and this worried me. I didn't like not knowing where she was, if she was ok. She can take care of herself I repeated in my head over and over. She will be fine. Besides, I added as an after note, if they even hurt her one bit, I will tear them apart. Still it was comforting to know she was with me, I could still smell her not too far behind, so for now I put that out of my mind and focused on more pressing matters. Like whom the hell do these people think they are!? What the hell is going on here!? And where are they taking us!?

I continued to thrash, never relenting my escape attempts, I knew it was no use but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"What the hell do you want with us?!" I yelled at no one in particular.

I was so pissed off right now, my anger barley contained. My voice shook with rage.

"You'll see," came that same musical voice from somewhere not to far back.

That didn't help, I growled under my breath. These people, whoever the hell they were, would have hell to pay.

"Running with them won't work, we'll have to walk them to the house," The one on my left said calmly.

If there was one thing that annoyed me more than teasing it was calm. Grrrrrr! I blocked the rest of the chatter out, if I didn't get a hold of myself I was going to blow and I had a feeling that wouldn't help anyone.

"Cant you just friken let me go already, my god I am going to make you guys pay for this," I yelled again.

Yes, yelling made me feel better. The one on my left said something more to one of the vampires behind me, but I was beyond caring, I needed to get out of this and fast. I don't know how much more I could take. I thrashed harder, but it didn't seem to be getting me anywhere. I would have to try a different route. Suddenly and without warning I let my entire body go slack, it was like I was literally a dead corpse.

I sure looked the part. Both the vampires griping me started with shock, almost dropping me. The looks on their faces were priceless. I saw the large one give a wry smile while the other looked exasperated.

"What the hell are you doing," The smaller one said, I think Edward was his name, Edwin? I wasn't sure.

Eddy would do. "Well Eddy my friend, I thought if you are going to drag me who knows how far, I might as well enjoy the ride." He glowered at me; the big one stifled a laugh.

I heard Sam groan from somewhere behind, at least I knew she was all ok.

"Now you've done it," she muttered.

Because to me, enjoying something I truly did not want to do meant annoying the hell out of whoever was making me do it. These vampires wouldn't know what hit them. Our pace didn't particularly slowly, they could easily carry me. I wasn't going to have that, I slightly changed position, digging my feet into the dirt, pulling myself backwards with all my strength. I heard Sam stifle an angry hiss as my new white trainers became almost instantly black with dirt.

The two vampires caring me, Eddy and the giant, were having quite a lot of trouble now. Perfect. They pulled at me hard, but our pace was slow, soon Sam and her captors were in front. Sam shot me a look of death. There would be hell to pay for this with her afterwards, but in the end it would all be worth it. The other two vampires on Sam, both women, one small and petite, the other larger, with long brown hair, both looked at the situation quizzically.

"Having trouble boys," the smaller one asked with a laugh.

Ah I see, she was the one who spoke like wind chimes. Both the guys glared at her. If they thought this was bad, they ain't seen nothing yet.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I said loudly, with fake enthusiasm.

They both looked down at me strangely, but said nothing.

"Awwww, no one is even going to ask, what? You ruin all my fun," I was defiantly smiling now.

All my previous irritation gone, I was having a ball. It was the giant who responded,

"What?" He said, humoring my, the same fake enthusiasm apparent in his voice.

Eddy looked at him sternly, the giant just shrugged and smiled, looking down expectantly.

My next words came out in a sing song voice, "I feel a song coming on!" I didn't need to wait for a reply, their looks by now, not only them but the girls in front as well were all ludicrous.

They looked at me like they thought I might have a screw loose. Sam looked like she was about to scream, she bit her lip. I spared her a look of apology, unfortunately there was nothing I could do to spare here this torture. Oh well, here goes nothing. I cleared my throat; the others couldn't seem to believe I was actually going to do this.

I started to sing, "One thousand bottles of beer on the wall, One Thousand bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around. Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine bottles of beer on the wall. Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine bottles of beer on the wall, Nine Hundred and Ninety-Nine bottles of beer……" And the song continued.

I lay back floppy as ever, still putting all my strength into resisting, my head swaying in time to the tune. I wasn't sure how far we had traveled or how much time had passed.

But my voice was horse and everyone besides me had pained expressions, some verging on murderous.

"Everybody now, Nine Hundred and Sixty-Three bottles of beer on the wall, Nine Hundred and Sixty-Three bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around, Nine Hundred and Sixty-Two bottles of bear on the wall." I laughed to myself as the song continued.

Truthfully, I could go on forever. I wonder who was going to crack first. Sam was used to my torture, so I was willing to bet she would last the longest. I could just see her, blissfully in her own world, trying to block me out, but by the crease between her brows, not quite succeeding. The first to crack turned out to be………….

Eddy. Predictable, he didn't look like the patient type.

"Shut up, just shut up already!" He yelled exasperated.

Putting his face dangerously close to mine and snarling. I didn't stop, but I did pause, sending him a teasing look,

"Woooo, Scary," And then continued on with new enthusiasm.

He turned to the giant, sending him a pleading look, 'Please Emmett." Ah so the giant was Emmett. He smiled down at me, looking just a little evil.

"With pleasure," He replied.

Before I could utter another word I was swept off my feet, my song cut short as all the breath was knocked out of me. Next this I knew I was upside down over Emmett's shoulder, my hands grasped tightly by his huge hands. And my feel held still, holding my relentless thrashing at a stand still, by what I assumed could only be Eddy. Well I couldn't thrash as easily now and it wasn't the most comfortable position, but I wasn't complaining. As is the just punishment of the teaser.

I chuckled under my breath. I could feel Emmett shake under me in response. I liked this guy; he wasn't too bad, as far as bad guys go. Also he seemed very strong, I strained my own iron hands against his, and he struggled for a minute, but then had me back under control. He was very strong, maybe even stronger than me.

I don't know if I had ever met another vampire that could beat me in a contest of strength. This could be interesting. I decided to voice my opinions, it was better than just sitting here in silence. Anything was better than silence, I hated silence.

"Hey you, giant, Emmett I think it was, you are pretty dam strong." I said as loudly as I could from my position upside down.

His bumptious laughter filled the silence, I vibrated.

"Yup, I sure am, if I do say so I," He replied followed by more laughter, "You are not to bad yourself, for a girl." He laughed again.

I would let that one slide, "I don't envy whatever woman gets stuck with you," I retorted. He laughed again, but this time his laughter was joined by the tinkling of bells, and something else, a softer voice.

It was the other two girls in front. "I have to agree, I don't know how Rosalie stands it," Said the soft voice. It seemed kind and smooth; I assumed it came from the other brown haired girl.

Rosalie, was that another of their group, how many were they?

"Hey Sam," I yelled in the forward direction, "Sam, I think this guy might actually be stronger than me." The excitement was plain in my voice.

This time everyone laughed, everyone except Sam of course and Eddy. I wonder what was going on with those two. I hope Sam was ok; they better not have hurt her.

Maybe she was just busy in her own conversation with her captors; I hadn't really been paying attention. But her short, sharp reply eased my worrying, "Well Yay for you." Her voice was acid, yup she was angry.

"Hey you, Emmett, wanna have a fight; I really wanna face off with you!" I said, my voice rising with my adrenalin, I was really excited now.

"What's that, a fight, HELL YES!" He replied and I was sure I could detect the same enthusiasm in his voice. We both grinned like idiots.

I could feel he was about to put me down, so he was as eager as I was to get right into it. I liked this guy more and more. A harsh voice came from behind,

"Emmett, not now," Eddy was stern and commanding, a warning in his voice.

Emmett sighed, "Yes Sir," he replied, then said to me, "We will have to postpone for now, but don't you go running away, I am looking forward to this." I could hear a smile in his voice as he taunted me. It was on.

"Right back at you, anyway I think it's only fair to let you have a few moments to farewell your dignity," I was smiling too, this was all playful banter.

Man was I looking forward to this fight. It took all the control I had just to stop from bouncing up and down. We were moving back at an acceptable pace since Emmett had picked me up and as we passed Sam I saw she had a strange look on her face, staring intently at something behind me. That crinkle back between her brows. The only thing I could assume she was looking at Eddy, maybe that was the reason for there silence, were they having some kind of silent stand off. I sent Sam a quizzical look, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"So do you guys have any powers I should be wary off when I am fighting you, I hate cheaters," Emmett questioned, he seemed to be genuinely interested now, the prospect of a fight making us mutual friends for the moment at least.

Tinkling laughter sounded from my left, "Its only cheating to you Emmett," It was the pixie girl, she laughed again. I wonder what she meant, I was confused. Did that mean some of these Vampires also had powers? Interesting.

"Hmm, I will tell you ours if you tell me yours?" I questioned.

"Sure," Emmett replied easily.

"Carla,"

"Emmett," To voices said in unison, both using the same disapproving tone. One was Eddy, the other Sam.

But right now, they couldn't do anything to stop us, I felt Emmett taking the same train of thought. Eddy growled. I was right.

"It's ok Edward, they will find out eventually and nothing bad will come of it, I am sure," It was the petite one again, with the voice like bells. What did she mean she was sure, how was she supposed to know?

"Yer, loosen up a bit Eddy," Emmett teased. I laughed with him; looks like my nickname had stuck. A muffled grunt of defeat came from behind.

"Well it's only fair," Said the brown eyed girl, "Since I am sure you already know their powers, don't you Edward, there's no harm in returning the courtesy," she spoke kindly and with understanding. Wait, how could he know?

"As I am sure you have worked out," she continued, "Edward can read minds."

I was the only one who gasped in shock. Of course Sam would have already worked it out. Smart Ass. I was instantly uncomfortable. My whole body was ridged, it was almost as if I could feel him in my mind, wriggling around, accessing all my most sacred thoughts.

To me, my thoughts were one of the most important things I had. They were a part of me and I held them dear to my heart. The very idea of anyone having access to them, chilled me to the bone. For me, it was the worst thing imaginable.

"Sorry," Edward muttered.

I found I liked him a lot more in that moment than I had the whole time I had known him. Thanks, I said in my mind.

"Your turn," Emmett chuckled, turning to me. I wiggled a bit.

"Its hard to explain, I think its best if I show you. Could you give me a hand up?" I didn't hold much hope, somehow I doubted I would be trusted to walk free just yet, but I had a particular something in mind to show off my power.

Just as I suspected Edward started in protest but the smaller of Sam's captors cut him off,

"Its ok Edward, I can see that she wont go anywhere, I am defiantly sure nothing bad will happen, well nothing too bad." Once again I wondered at how she could know such things. She started laughing and Edward joined in, I had a sneaking suspicion she knew what I had planned.

But how was that possible, she wasn't a mind reader. Wait, I had an idea.

"Hey you, shortie, can you predict the future, that's it isn't it, that's your power!" I exclaimed, Dam I was smart.

"You just figured that out," Sam chuckled, teasing me. I scowled, Dam, she always got it before me. Shoot and I was so sure I had her that time.

"Yup that's right," said the fortune telling girl.

'Her names Alice," Eddy, I mean Edward spoke from behind, "And the other ones Bella." Alice and Bella. Ok got that.

"So ummm about that more convenient position?" I questioned. No sooner was the words out of my mouth had Emmett dropped me back, rather roughly, to the ground. I righted myself, not bothering to crush off the dirt. Sam scowled.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered to Emmett.

"My pleasure, malady," He said, laughing again. This time I had to laugh with him. "So your power," He said questionably, "Cause I am sure those other two twerps already know." He laughed at his own joke, but his eyes were watching me with curiosity, so were the Bella girls and as I looked around everyone's eyes were on me. Well it was time to give them a show.

I heard Edward laugh under his breath.

"I need your hair," I said to Emmett, smiling innocently up at him.

It was clear in his face that he had no idea what was going on, but he bent down anyway. Boy this guy was game. Edward laughed louder. I put both my hands in his hair like I was ruffling it, but held them still and closed my eyes. I filled my head with the colour pink; it danced all around me in a haze, filling my eyelids. Then I let out a held breath, letting the colour go with it and opened my eyes.

Before me was one of the funniest sights I had ever seen and I wasn't the only one laughing. The forest was filled with the most beautiful laughter anyone had ever heard, laughter from everyone but Emmett.

He had no idea in the slightest what was going on, no clue that I had just turned his hair pink.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Then he turned to me, "What did you do?" I was still laughing so hard I couldn't answer; he seemed to gather this after glaring at me for a moment. He turned on Edward.

"Edward? What is this? What's did she do? What is her power?" He shot question after question at Edwards laughing figure. This only made him laugh harder. I could see Emmett wasn't a patient one.

"Edward," It came out sounding like a growl. Edward seemed to understand as I did that this was very close to getting violent.

"Ok, Ok, settle down Emmett, wait a second, I need to catch my breath," Edward managed to get out between laughs.

He stifled the giggles and took a big gulp of air.

"Now, how to explain and without angering you," Edward stifled more laughter. I had an idea, I briefly heard Alice laughing somewhere to my left, but I ignored her. Edward stiffened.

"No," was all he said. I smiled at him, looking innocent.

"It's the only way to explain, Pleeeeease Edward," My voice became whiney close to the end. He took a glance at Emmett inpatient hulking figure and then turned to stare at me, surrender in his golden eyes.

"It's not permanent is it?" He mumbled under his breath.

I laughed, he must have taken this as a no because he leaned slowly toward me and bent down so I could reach his hair. Emmett still clutched my arm hard, watching with suspicion and curiosity. I took a deep breath, placing my hands this time on either side of Edwards's chest.

"Wha…?" He began to ask. But I put a finger to my lips, allowing myself a brief smile. In my head I pictured something I had seen a long time ago. We had been somewhere in England. One of the tourist groups we passed on our way through yet another town was wearing something that had caught my eye. For all my life I had never seen such a horrid, yet hilarious shirt.

It was as bright as a neon sign, covered in strange patterns and pictures. I had later learned from Sam, the fashion expert that it was called a Hawaiian shirt and yes she agreed that it was atrocious. But I held that picture in my mind now, all multi colours and patterned flowers. I could literally feel it as it slid from my mind, I opened my eyes.

The laughter once again filled the clearing, louder this time as it was accompanied by Emmett's boom. Edward looked down in horror at his new Hawaiian shirt, but soon began laughing with everyone else. Let me tell you, even if he was a vampire, that Hawaiian shirt looked atrocious.

"So what is this power you have?" Edward managed to ask, "What do you call it?" I thought through my reply, my power didn't really have a name, I had never thought about it.

"Something like Metamorphosis, perhaps, or illusionary techniques, not sure, I never really thought about it?" I said slowly, trying to collect my thoughts, "Basically I can change to colour, shape, size or density of any given object, making it heavy or light, liquid or solid, black or white. But I can also create illusions, only fairly simple ones and not for long periods of time. I need more practice. Let's just say I am not the most disciplined." I laughed then and heard Sam laugh too.

"You can say that again," She muttered from where she was standing.

"Wait, what did you do…..?" Emmett looked questionably at me and then reached up to touch his hair, everyone laughed again.

I winked at him, "You will just have to wait and see." That he could wait for.

"And what about you, do you have a power too? I am sorry I don't think we caught your names?" It was the kind one called Bella again.

I had had enough of question answering, all this seriousness was exhausting.

Luckily it was Sam who answered, "I am Samantha, or Sam for short and this is Carla." That seemed all she was willing to give away on that topic.

"And as for my power," She continued, everyone but me stared at her with interest. "I am, well let's saying extremely fast, even for our kind, I have the gift of speed." She also left that subject somewhat unsatisfied.

It seemed to me she was reluctant to give away details. She needed to loosen up a bit. Edward probably already knew everything anyway.

"How fast can you go," Edward directed at her.

She seemed to be in deep concentration, her face screwed up, almost like she was trying not to think about something. Strange. So I decided to answer for her.

"Well she honestly doesn't know, the fastest she has gone was faster than the speed of light, it burnt her clothes to shreds," I laughed at the memory.

"She tried to go faster but her hair caught fire, she wasn't happy about that," I laughed again louder.

She shot daggers at me, I wonder why? There was a slight silence where everyone absorbed what they had gathered about each other.

It was broken by Edwards soft voice, "Whe're here."

**Also written by Romance-sword! (my best friend)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, please READ AND REVEIW, much apprieciated!**

**_We love Jasper, and we didn't mean to make him sound like a jerk, btw. Sorry if anyone is offended._**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Twilight.**

Samantha Whitlock- Unwanted

I had lost Carla; she was in her crazy mood, no use trying to stop her, not that I could. She was singing now, singing loudly, though I blocked it out after the first verse, I was used to it and immune to it.

The one called Edward kept looking at me, I was not going to talk anymore than necessary, and he heard enough in my mind, from what I could tell. Whenever I thought about something serious, which was most of the time, he stared at me, and that really sucked, me being a person who speaks more in her mind than out loud. It _really_ sucked.

Now I was going to concentrate on not thinking about anything too hard, maybe something to keep my mind distracted, and I had the perfect thing for it. Musical notes. I was half way through playing C major on my imaginary piano when Carla's voice disturbed me.

"Hey Sam," What did she want now? "Sam, I think this guy might actually be stronger than me," Everyone laughed at her statement except me and Edward; someone was stronger than her now she was excited, jeez.

"Well yay for you," I said very sharply, she disturbed my concentration for that?

Straight after my reply she was distracted again, asking the big one to a fight, though it seemed she would probably lose. The big one was as excited as Carla, I thought one lunatic was enough, but Carla was Carla, and I had to let her be.

I tried to go back to my piano notes, in the corner of my eye Carla was being dragged past me, though I was too deep in concentration.

"So do you guys have any powers I should be wary off when I am fighting you, I hate cheaters," The big one's voice shattered my concentration, they were still on about that fight, man.

The small one at my side laughed, "It's only cheating to you Emmett," She told him, her voice still smothered with laughter.

The small one seemed so confident of everything like she knew everything; I wonder what she was able to do. Maybe she was special; maybe she knew things before people that made her so confident. Edward shot me a surprised look, I glared forward, and I need to shut up.

"Hmmm, I will tell you ours, if you will tell us yours," Carla suggested to the big one, what was she doing?!

"Carla" I scolded her, when Edward said,

"Emmett" In the same voice as I used.

Carla and Emmett seemed not to be phased, and Carla had no intention of stopping this little convocation, I wish I could punch her. Edward growled.

"It's ok Edward, they will find out eventually and nothing bad will come of it, I am sure," The small one beside me reassured Edward, no matter how confident she was, Carla's decisions were very erratic and random.

"Yer, loosen up a bit Eddy," Emmett teased, he seemed to pick up on what Carla had been calling him.

The brown haired girl grunted in defeat.

"Well it's only fair, Since I am sure you already know their powers, don't you Edward, there's no harm in returning the courtesy," She told Edward in a very soft voice, the way they looked at each other was like, it was like they loved each other. How could she love him, he was so annoying.

"As I am sure you have worked out," she continued, "Edward can read minds." Carla gasped in shock, I was just pissed to realize I was right, damn it.

After her shock, Carla seemed utterly disturbed, she wriggled in discomfort.

"Sorry," Edward said to Carla, he should of said "Sorry for being the world's biggest pain in the ass" but he seemed to think he was all high and mighty, loser.

"Your turn," Emmett told Carla excitedly, she was going to say it; I had no hope of avoiding it.

"It's hard to explain, I think its best if I show you. Could you give me a hand up?" Carla questioned him; Edward didn't seem too happy about it and was about to protest, but shortie beside me cut him off.

"Its ok Edward, I can see that she won't go anywhere, I am defiantly sure nothing bad will happen, well nothing too bad." She told him, he relaxed almost automatically, and she was seeing the future again from what I could tell. Shortie laughed, I didn't know at what though, I didn't really care.

"Hey you, shortie, can you predict the future, that's it isn't it, that's your power!" Carla exclaimed, she was seemed really impressed with herself, she looked at me seeming smug, I decided to ruin her fun.

"You just figured that out," I asked her in pretend shock, while starting to laugh, she looked disappointed, and she probably thought she had it over me that time.

"Yup that's right," Shortie confirmed Carla's suspicion, I was right before her though, that was always good, I loved being right, well in, most cases.

'Her names Alice, and the other ones Bella." So my two captors were Bella and Alice, pretty names, though why did they have capture us, I wanted to look for my Jasper.

"So ummm, about that more convenient position?" Carla asked Emmett, and as soon as the words had come out of her mouth he dropped her into the dirt. The dirt, her shoes were destroyed, I scowled and her and Emmett.

"Gee thanks," Carla muttered.

Now she was going to do something to someone, Emmett I suspected and as I predicted she did. She concentrated really hard and put both her hand s on either side of his head, when it wasn't done to me, Carla's power was pretty funny, if she did it nicely.

Slowly the brown curly hair on Emmett's head was overtaken by bright pink; it was hilarious to look at. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone surrounding him burst into beautiful laughter, except him of course.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" Emmett circled where he was standing, trying to find what was so funny, he then looked at Carla, "What did you do?!" he questioned her, his voice sounded terrifying, though I laughed harder.

He turned to Edward seeing that it was impossible to get an answer from Carla, impossible to get anything from Carla, though the humour was starting fade away, and I became serious again.

"Edward? What is this? What's did she do? What is her power?" He shot question after question at Edwards laughing frame.

"Ok, Ok, settle down Emmett, wait a second, I need to catch my breath," Edward seemed to be having trouble in getting it together, though eventually he got a hold of himself, though he was still struggling at the sight of Emmett.

"Now, how to explain and without angering you," Edward stifled more laughter. Carla's face seemed to be contemplating something after Edward said how to explain, jeez what was she up to. Obviously not anything to safe, since Edward stiffened soon after.

"No," Was all he said, Carla smiled at him innocently.

"It's the only way to explain, Pleeeeease Edward," Her voice became whiney towards the end. Edward glanced at Emmett, then looked back at Carla, seeming to surrender.

"It's not permanent is it," He asked her warily, Carla burst into laughter, Edward seemed to take this as a no, and leaned his hair towards Carla.

She placed her hands on his chest.

"Wha…?" He began to ask, though Carla put a finger to her lips and smiled a small smile, what was she up to now.

Carla stayed with her eyes closed and her hands on his chest for about thirty seconds, the one called Bella seemed uncomfortable. Slowing Edward's shirt began to change into something hideous. A Hawaiian shirt, how atrocious, Carla didn't know anything about fashion.

When she was finished, laughter filled the forest, Edward looked down at his shirt in shock, and his facial expression was priceless.

"So what is this power you have?" Edward managed to ask, "What do you call it?" Carla seemed to think hard about how to answer it; we had never really come up for a name with it, because it was a variety of different things.

"Something like Metamorphosis, perhaps, or illusionary techniques, not sure, I never really thought about it?" she said it slowly, as if processing her thoughts, "Basically I can change to colour, shape, size or density of any given object, making it heavy or light, liquid or solid, black or white. But I can also create illusions, only fairly simple ones and not for long periods of time. I need more practice. Let's just say I am not the most discipline," I laughed.

"You go that right," I muttered.

"Wait, what did you do…..?" Emmett asked still clueless, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Carla reached up to touch his hair and wink at him.

"You will just have to wait and see," she told him, the sound of menace throughout her voice, I rolled my eyes.

"And what about you, do you have a power too? I am sorry I don't think we caught your names?" She aimed her question at me, so I decided to answer since Carla seemed exhausted, well exhausted for a vampire.

"I am Samantha, or Sam for short and this is Carla." That was all I was willing to give up about that part of us and I continued, "And as for my power," I noticed everyone was intrigued except Carla, once she heard it once, then there was no use hearing it again. "I am, well let's say extremely fast, even for our kind, I have to gift of speed." I left it at that, they didn't need to know anymore and I needed to stop thinking of it, in case, hear it all over there heard more.

"How fast can you go," Edward directed at me, my forehead creased in concentration, I tried not to think of it, I didn't want to answer, Carla seemed muddled in confusion by my actions, so she decided to answer herself, gosh.

"Well she honestly doesn't know, the fastest she has gone was faster than the speed of light, it burnt her clothes to shreds," Carla Laughed. "She tried to go faster but her hair caught fire, she wasn't happy about that," She laughed louder at my misfortune of losing my hair. I scowled. Everyone seemed silent, absorbing what they had learnt as we walked. It was broken by Edward's voice.

"We're here," He said simply.

We broke through the forest and opened up to and huge white house, we were facing the side of it from what I could tell. The side we were facing was entirely covered in glass windows. There was a river in front of us and Alice and Bella let go of me to jump over it, they were seeming to trust me, but didn't trust them. Edward and Emmett leaped over as well, and Carla followed them. I looked at them, contemplating weather to jump, I saw Carla there, I couldn't leave her, and so I leaped gracefully over. The doubt of weather I would jump on my captors faces disappeared, because they knew if I ran, they couldn't catch me.

This way, Edward told us walking off to around the front of the house, we all followed, and I was the last to walk into the front of their house.

"Welcome to our home, my name is Edward Cullen, everyone's adopted last name here is Cullen,." Edward told us.

The front room of their house was very open, it had a grand piano, it was so beautiful that I wanted to run my hands across the keys and play every song I knew, but I didn't want to that when they were here. The rest of the house had very expensive looking couches and a wide screen TV to the side. They either stole their stuff or had a lot of money.

Carla whistled in amazement, Emmett laughed.

The smell hit me then, I could smell something, not so appealing as human, but half human maybe, what was it? I stopped breathing when Edward flashed to my side.

"You are not to harm _anyone,_" He told me darkly, "We have a human, well half human here and you are not to hurt her," A half human, what the hell? I guess I would find out soon enough, though I should be able to control myself, and so should Carla. I looked to where Carla was standing, yes; she could smell it, though she seemed to be under control. I looked back at Edward; he was leaning over me and glaring down at me.

"Back off," I growled under breath, I sounded deadly; he back away though still glared at me.

Emmett laughed, though Carla didn't, she knew I was serious, I was not comfortable here.

"Well, well, I guess we should get everything over and done with, time to see her reaction, huh Edward?" Alice asked Edward, he released his dark stare from me and looked at Alice unsure.

"You sure she won't do anything?" Edward asked her worry thick in his voice, Bella seemed to be very rigid and moved to his side.

"I'm not sure yet, though she won't hurt Renesmee," Alice told him, who was renesmee; maybe it was the half human, though what a mouthful of a name. Edward laughed. I shot him a dark look.

"What will she do?" Emmett asked frustrated, he was clueless again, though so was I, were they referring to me or Carla.

"Well let's call them down," Edward mumbled, reluctant.

"Esme, Renesmee, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper" Alice called, Jasper, I froze in shock, it couldn't be my jasper could it, no never, I dismissed the thought.

Vampires came down the steps one at a time, the first was a beautiful woman, and so beautiful it was heart breaking. She had golden blonde hair just longer than mine; her figure was that of models, though she looked cold and wary. The second was a male, he was stunning also, honey blonde again, though cut short, he was tall like the other two, though he seemed older in a way, wise, more kind, and he seemed friendly enough. The third was a woman, she had beautiful soft caramel hair that went to her waist, and she had a friendly, motherly look about her.

The fourth one had that smell, I went rigid for a moment and Edward tensed, though I controlled myself quickly, it wasn't that bad. She had bronze ringlets that went to her waist, she appeared to be the same age as me, though she had beautiful milk chocolate coloured eyes, she resembled the one called Bella and also she looked like Edward, how peculiar. I had just finished assessing the half human when the next person I saw shocked me, shocked me so much I caught my breath and froze rock solid.

I stared at him, he had golden blonde hair the same as mine, and he was tall and muscular, though lean. He had scars all over his skin, it was his most prominent feature, I wouldn't felt the need to protect myself, since he looked so dangerous, though I was still shocked over the most obvious and scary thing.

It was Jasper; it was my brother, the sole purpose of my existence, less the 10 metres in front of me, right there and right now. I couldn't believe it.

"Jasper," I whispered my voice almost unintelligible, Carla whipped her head to look at me, and then back at him, she wouldn't recognize him, she had never seen him, and though he looks a lot different it was him. She whipped her head back and forth.

He stared at me, he face filled with curiosity at first, because I called his name I guess, then it changed to shock.

He stared deep into my eyes, seeming to look at every inch of me, absorbing who was standing in front of him, I said the same.

His eyes were shocked, mine were also, he looked at me and I looked at him for what seemed ages. I forgot everything, the time, the place, my name, and my friends I only looked at him.

He seemed to wake up and he blinked slowly as if thinking I might disappear, I didn't.

"Samantha," He whispered in the same voice as I had used in the same tone, "Samantha Whitlock, is that you?" He whispered again.

He recognized me, that was a first, I took a hesitant step towards him, he lent back, and that confused me.

"Y-yes, it's me," I stuttered, still in shock.

He shook his head, as if to shake something from his mind, he shook it again, I felt like his little sister again, I felt like going up and giving him a huge hug, but I felt as if he was too big for me. He looked dazed, like he couldn't believe it, I was past this stage, I wanted to hold him, and never let go.

I took another step towards him, and he took a step back.

"S-stay there, you're not real," He told me, "It's not possible, I forgot about you and all my past years ago, this can't be happening," He seemed like he wanted me to disappear, though I couldn't get past what he said.

"You…..forgot…..me?" I asked, I felt like my heart shattered, I had searched for him for my whole vampire existence, and he chose to forget me, I was more than shattered, I felt as though I couldn't continue, like I would ceased to be because of what he said.

He didn't answer my question; he just stared at me, like I was a dream, or even a nightmare. I could feel the sadness build in me, in my eyes in my face, if I could cry, now would be the moment. He had forgotten about me, and to forget about me meant he didn't love me, didn't want me, there was no point in staying somewhere where you weren't wanted.

"If you have forgotten me, I will make sure you won't have to remember me," I told him, then I sped through the house wall not bothering to open any doors, and ran as fast as could though I felt as if I was trying to pull a whole solar system, I wouldn't be able to move much longer.

Carla Mansfield- Indescribable Rage

I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't think and for once in my life I had nothing to say, not a single word. I was speechless. I looked from Sam to the blond vampire and back again. Nothing making sense, nothing sinking in. My mind was covered in fog, my reactions abnormally slow, possibly even human. It was like my mind was lagging far behind my body, everything was muggy and slow.

Then suddenly all at once my thoughts caught up with my actions and everything slammed into in one huge blow that had me winded, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. Had Sam said Jasper? Were my ears playing tricks on me, it was too much for my brain to comprehend.

I wanted to press pause and put everything on hold so I could grasp just what was going on. But as always in life when you want something to slow down, it sped up and I watched with a dazed look the situation unfolding before me.

They were having some kind of stand off; both looked as shocked as I felt. I didn't blame them. This was the moment Sam had been waiting her whole life for; it was what we had been searching for my entire existence, her entire existence.

The very reason for Sam's being stood less than ten feet in font of her and she couldn't move. In a second I had a moment of clarity, unlike anything I had ever felt before; I saw Sam and her life more clearly in that moment than I ever had before.

I saw all that her brother was and all he meant to her. I saw everything they shared, the place he had in her heart, such a huge place for a single person. I saw it all shatter into a million tiny pieces when they got the news.

The news that jasper was dead. I saw a black whole take hold of her heart, filling the place where her brother had once been. I saw it begin to suck the life from the rest of her body, making the world bleak and black. I watch that darkness consume her, rule her life. Until one day, as she stood in a forgotten graveyard, morning over not just her brother but the life she had lost to the darkness. I watched as the creature, beautiful and deadly, ended her suffering giving her new life. I watched as all that had been killing her in her old life became the very core of her new one. Nothing changed but her heart shifted so the black, empty space that her brother had once filled was the very core of her being.

The very center of her world, the thing she lived for. As she was born to this new life, given a second chance, a new beginning, her whole life became about finding her brother. How would I feel if the core of my existence was no more than 10 feet away, barley within my grasp? I stared at Sam's face. This new revelation making me more understanding than I had ever been.

I stared at her, as she stared at Jasper and as Jasper stared back. I could almost feel the darkness in her heart giving way to light, her hollow existence becoming a life once again. I felt like I would cry. Words were said, I didn't hear them, my mind was far away and for me they had no meaning. But as I watched I saw something change. Sam had moved forward, unconsciously, her arms outstretched. I could see it in her eyes, the very way she held her body; everything was aching toward her brother. Striving to fill the hole that for so long had been empty. It was like gravity shifted and she couldn't stay away a second longer, just this short distance between them was killing her.

But I saw something else in her butterscotch eyes, a old, deep sadness, some fleeting confusion and pain, so much pain. So raw and powerful it shook me to my core. She looked so exposed, so bare, like everything she was had been stripped away by the intensity of this very moment.

I couldn't understand it, she should be over the initial shock by now, and the emotion on her face should be unprecedented joy, not sadness or pain. I tore my intense gaze away from her face, looking toward to object of her focus, jasper. One glance at his face told me everything, I watched Sam's world shatter before my eyes and there wasn't a thing I could do, I couldn't ever catch the pieces as they fell, millions upon millions of fragments, fragments of all that she was. Something was wrong, so very wrong. Everything about Jasper in that moment was wrong. His eyes, hard, cold and disbelieving, his posture rigid and leaning away from us, as if Sam was some horrid contagious disease.

As if he wanted nothing to do with her, as if he despised the very fact that she existed. It was all plain on his face, he didn't want her and I knew if I could see it, Sam could see it. She had always been better at reading people than me. I felt my heart break all over again.

I had never felt so helpless in all my existence. There wasn't a thing I could do. I wanted to go up and yell my lungs out at everyone, to press re-wind and have the situation play out again, like it should have. A meeting of joy and happiness not pain and regret. Everything was wrong, it was all going wrong and as I saw Sam run from the room, crashing head long through a wall, as the rubble and dust fell to my feet I felt my world collapse around me.

As I ran, ran away from all that was happening, tried to run from reality, I felt the floor fall out from under me and I sunk deep down into the dark abyss. With nothing to hold on to and no one to keep me safe, it was black and cold, it was the end.

I did the only thing I new how to do in a situation like this. I was numb, oblivious to the world around me, my mind still falling in the dark abyss from which there was no return. My body went onto auto drive and my strongest emotion took hold. I was feeling so many things in that second, pain, yes the pain was so intense, so strong it could have killed a human. And shock was there too, I still couldn't really believe all that had happened. Sadness was defiantly a part of it, I was the saddest I had ever been in my entire life, my overwhelming feeling of depression combined with the raw tears I knew would be flowing down Sam's face, had she been human not vampire. But the strongest emotion, yes always the strongest for me, was by far anger. I was so angry I could see nothing but a red haze.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, my every breath felt like a screaming blaze in my chest. I felt like the world was burning and I was the very core of that intense heat, like a time bomb waiting to explode. There was so much pressure, so much anger, heat, rage, and so much fire building inside of me I felt like it had taken over my body. I was not myself anymore, I was the flames.

In the corner of my eye, from the little sane part of my existence that had decided to stay along for the ride, I vaguely noticed that the room around me was on fire. Everyone else in the room was looking round in shock and horror. I couldn't feel their heat and it had nothing on mine. I took all that in a split second, none of it registering in my thought process, all I was, all I could feel, all I could see was anger.

I had to get out before I killed them all. Because right now I was more than capable of murdering a whole coven of fully grown vampires, hell at this very moment I could take on the Volturi. Because no matter what they did, no matter what happened to me, even if I was torn into a million pieces, even if I was burned alive, my anger would live on and I would not rest until all of them were dead. The very fire that I now held inside me was enough to keep me alive for 10 of my lifetimes.

But there was something stronger than the anger; it was always stronger than anything. Sam. She was my first priority right now, she needed me and I needed her. She came first, the killing could wait. I wanted to enjoy this. My thoughts were incoherent with anger.

I needed to let it out, I had to do something or even if I found Sam I would be of no help. I could feel myself shaking, the whole room vibrating with me, the flames wavering with the imaginary earth quake. My illusions were getting out of control. I saw the blood splatter the faces of the vampires. Another illusion of course, this one an illusion of murder.

Everything I flat, all that raged inside me was being projected out for the world to see. I needed to get a grip. I needed to find Sam. I needed Sam. I started to scream than. My words so infused with rage and fire that if felt as if they should physically burn everyone in the vicinity.

I didn't know who I was yelling at, if it was Jasper for all he had done to Sam, for forgetting her, for not wanting her, for leaving her, for breaking her. Or if it was at the Cullen's, for bringing us here, to this confrontation, destroying everything. Or if it was at myself, for not being able to do something, for just standing and watching as Sam ran away, for not being able to save her, to share her pain. Or maybe it was just at the world in general. Yelling at a God who I wasn't sure existed, one that gave Sam a new life of promise, hope and purpose and then let it all go up in flames right before my eyes. I didn't know at whom I yelled, but once the words started they couldn't stop.

I stared at the blond vampire before me with such intense hate that I felt as if my very gaze should burn him alive. He flinched.

"You," I said in a low, slow voice, so infused with hate and anger that it was deadly. I shook.

"You, are the most despicable," My voice got louder with every word, I was shaking, the flames intensifying, I was going to blow.

"Disgusting, Sickening, REPULSIVE, FLITHY, VILE, APPALING, LOWEST EXCISTENCE I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON!" My voice filled the whole room, louder than anything else in a 10 mile radius, my every word shook with rage.

"YOU WHERE THE VERY CORE OF THAT GIRLS EXCISTENCE, YOU WERE HER WORLD AND YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE THE MUD ON THE BOTTOM OF HER FEET. I CANT BELIEVE ANYONE AS REVOLTING AS YOU COULD BE HER BROTHER. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ANYTHING TO HER. YOU DON'T DESERVE HER. IF YOU EVER HURT ANYONE ELSE, LET ALONE SAM FOR THE REST OF YOUR MEASLY EXCISTENCE I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND **KILL YOU!**" I couldn't say another word, I was beyond yelling, and I was beyond anything that made sense, any coherent thought.

I took in each of their faces. Jaspers face was blank, still in shock but here was something that had changed, a certain regretfullness that filled his features. He could regret all he wanted for all I cared. The young girl looked confused; I didn't blame her for not really understanding what was going on.

I didn't really get it myself. But there was a kindness to her eyes that made me think she felt bad for Sam. The kind woman's face was split between sadness and worry. Worry I am sure for her son and sadness at what had happened. She was leaning on the shoulder of the man next to her, the oldest out of all the men in the room.

She seemed to be clutching him with all her strength; she looked like she needed to support. The man looked concerned and had a calculating look on his face, like he was doing an intensely difficult math problem. It looked like he was trying to do an overview of the situation; to find a solution that would make it all better, that would fix all that had been torn apart.

But I knew there was no solution, nothing could fix what had been done. The beautiful blond one was blank faced, still as stone, but there was a slight annoyance to the way she held herself, a frown in her brown. I moved on quickly. Alice had eyes only for Jasper.

They must have had some kind of relationship because the way she looked at him way the way I had always dreamed of being looked at. It was like nothing in the world existed but him, he was her world, they were connected in a way I knew I never would be. I didn't need another reason to kill anyone in this room. I moved my eyes to the next person quickly, whipping the image from my mind.

I looked at Edwards face next. He had a look of intense concentration. I imagined with all the thoughts spinning round this room and all the panic and anger in them his head would be about as full as mine. Bella stood next to him gripping his hand tightly.

Her face a mix of sympathy and compassion. She was very kind and looked as if the confrontation had taken its toll on her emotionally. Lastly I glanced at Emmett, the one I had bonded most with during our short time together. He looked confused, many emotions playing across his face as if he didn't know which one to choose. I saw confusion, anger even worry flicker across his face.

I looked away, I couldn't become connected anymore to these people. I had to leave them behind, forget them like Jasper had forgotten Sam. I turned away, blinding my mind with anger, using it to drive me forward. All that had been was now behind me, all the purpose I had once had was drained from my life. For the first time in my existence I ran out into the world with no idea where I was going. No idea what I was running from, or running towards. No idea what tomorrow would bring.

I just knew I needed to find Sam. That was all that mattered, the rest could wait. And with that thought fresh in my mind, I left the Cullen's and all that had happened far behind. My world dissolved into colour and sound and the anger faded to determination, driving me forward, away from my past and toward my future.

And even though I didn't know what tomorrow would bring, I knew I would be by Sam's side. I ran deep into the forest, following a sent I knew as well as my own.

**Also written by Romance-sword! (my best friend)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, here's another chapter. R&R. Oh yeah guys, if you get the chance tell us what you like about our characters and if you think any of the characters are too different from how they are normally.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

Samantha Whitlock-Unusual Smells

As I pushed myself further the certainty that I couldn't go much further hit me again, I would have to stop soon to get a hold of myself. I knew I wasn't going as fast as I could I felt as if I didn't have enough power or drive to push myself to my limit or near it. Since running away from him made me feel pain, a great pain that I could feel throughout my entire body. A pain that a mere human would die from, pain even vampires struggled with.

In the back of my mind I though of Carla, she would be confused and in pain at the moment though I couldn't help her she was beyond my reach at the moment, I was beyond my reach. She was probably trying to figure out what had just happened or maybe even converting her confusion and pain into anger. I wanted to help her, because to help her would help me to bring myself from this ocean of black I was drowning in. I could feel myself slow, though I wanted to go faster than I had ever gone before.

I may not let emotions take hold of me often, though when they do, they take hold of me with crushing force. To try and escape or merely distract myself, I smelt my surroundings, doing this made me feel a little less hopeless. I could smell the sea, the ocean; I might have an escape yet. I wheeled in the direction of the scent.

Now that I could smell the ocean, I had a plan, a plan that could maybe help me, though at the moment, that was all I was thinking about, me. The scent grew stronger and stronger, not far away now, though the scent was disturbed by a smell so strong so hideous that I stopped dead in my flight. The smell triggered something in me, I felt curiosity, and curiosity was good, it distracted me.

Anything that distracted me from this pain and sadness was good in my book. I was still in a forest though it felt as if I was near the end of it, though this forest was different, since it was smothered in this smell. My curiosity made me take a huge breath in through my nose, I flinched at the pure ugliness of the smell, and I had never smelt anything like it. As I looked I couldn't find anything that could me the owner of this curiously hideous smell, nothing buts trees and plants and the forest's wonders.

I was about to take flight again, about to go back to my pain when something caught my eye. Just a leaf moved, though it was not an old leaf, it wasn't falling as if it had expired from the tree, nor was it windy, it was as still as stone throughout the air. This leaf had been moved by something, someone, though in couldn't smell any animals, any vampire, any humans, so what was out there.

I searched for more unnatural movement, though no movement came, whoever these creatures were they didn't make the same mistake twice.

This time I didn't see a leaf move, I saw a figure move, a blurred, moving figure, of a tall animal, to small the a bear the to big to be a antelope. Then what was it? My question seemed to be heard, as three extremely large wolves entered my strange smelling clearing.

Their would be intimidating to mere humans, though I knew I could snap their necks with a twist of my wrist. Though how these animals be wolves? I have never seen such wolf with this smell, height and particular build. They moved inwards, they each were crouched as they moved, the one in the middle with russet coloured fur seemed to have the superiority.

I was guessing since he was the tallest out of the three. The other two came in from either side of me, one was light gray and the other sandy, the light grey one was the smallest, though it seemed to have the most hostility to it, they started to circle me, though I felt no threat, they were mere wolves. An existence that couldn't even move me from the spot I was standing in now.

I watched in wonder at their braveness, or maybe I should call it stupidity, did they really think they could take on the likes of me. A vampire, a being that was stronger than anything else on the entire planet, surely their instincts told them that. Though clearly not, I was told when the russet wolf lunged for my throat, I took it as no surprise; they seemed too impressed with themselves. I was expecting something that felt close to a feathers touch on my skin when the wolf crashed into me, though it was something entirely different.

As it crashed into I felt a strong force, a force as strong as a vampire's, the russet wolf lifted me from the ground and flung me back into the middle of a tree.

As I slid down, the shock hit me, what on earth enabled a wolf to throw a vampire 20 meters into the air and into a tree.

The grey wolf came at me from the side, though I suspected that it would have the same force, no matter the size of it. Swiftly I sprung into my hunting stance, the wolf lunged at me in a similar fashion to russet wolf, I lent back as I caught the wolf by the torso and swung it back then letting it go. It went around 10 metres in the opposite direction it came from, and whimpered as it hit a huge pine tree. Though I had no time to absorb my small victory, the sandy coloured wolf was coming at me from my other side, it's feet swiftly touching the ground as it charged at me, and I prepared myself again. It lunged for my legs, so I jumped high into the air, and somersaulted to behind it, then kicked it in the stomach. I watched as it went flying, into a boulder, and let out a yelp of pain. Though the russet one came at me again, jeez they were persistent. I prepared myself again; I didn't see why I just didn't leave, though they seemed as if they would be capable of both strength and speed. It lunged at me and I lent backwards to absorb the blow, as I did this I felt another impacts from my side, in my corner vision I saw the grey would recoiling it's leg from kicking me, and I dropped the wolf and went flying into a tree. It spilt in half, and I flew into the next tree, making it sway then fall.

I slowly got up and saw the wolves charging at me again. I snarled at them, they all growled in response. I decided not to wait for the attack this time, and I charged at them. I made a small attack plan in my head, first I would get rid of the sandy coloured one, and I jumped from the ground and sideways to the nearest tree. I made it look like I was aiming for the lighter grey one as sprung from the tree no sooner from when I landed on it. Though I merely sprung from its back and went sideways to the sand wolf, I landed in a cat stance next to it, and just as it looked at me from its side in shock, I whipped my leg back then forth and kicked at least 50 meters in front of me. I had no time to watch the impact, next was the grey wolf, I flipped backwards, and while I was in the air I saw the growling face of my next target.

I landed again on a branch, then jumping upwards to the next then the next; I jumped outwards into a swan dive, then shaped my body like a needle and aimed for the wolf. Though I altered my aim slightly, and landed next to it, I swept my leg so that it kicked the wolf from its stance and then without hesitation I kicked it and it yelped and went in the same direction as the sandy coloured one. Next was the russet wolf, it seemed to be the strongest, I always saved the best for last, they were always the most fun. I smiled at it, and growled furiously at me. I sprung up into the air, though before I could gain at least 3 metres into the air the wolf lunged and hit me. It went flying backwards with me, though as I landed I curled my legs inward and kicked it upwards and away from me with both feet. It yelped though landed gracefully, what the hell, now wolves were graceful, this is the weirdest and most painful day of my life.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the two wolves I had just basically killed were charging at me again. They should be dead, if at least completely crippled and near death. Jeez, these animals were so strange, did they have super healing or something, what freaks.

I prepared myself again, though they weren't playing with me this time, they were serious, they wanted me dead. All three lunged at me, I could take on two though that was all, and the other would either seriously wound me or kill me.

I decided to take on the grey wolf and russet wolf, they seemed the strongest, as I kicked them away from me I prepared myself for the inevitable impact that I knew was something.

Just as it was only centimeters from my face a blurred white figure tackled it, and they rolled to the side. It was Carla, in all her raged beauty; she had just saved my life.

"Thanks," I said, still in shock, though we need to fight these things. It was two on three now, though would we be able to win.

Carla Mansfield- Burning Alive

I was running as the world burned around me. I was running for reasons I couldn't even begin to fathom, I was running away and running forward, I was escaping and yet I was moving toward my destination. So many feelings, so many thoughts cascaded through my head. One after another, flashing by too fast to make any sense, to slow to clear my head.

I was a mess and I was scared. Something that rarely happened to me. I wasn't saying I was fearless, this situation now was proof I wasn't. I was just unnaturally brave or maybe stupid and impulsive is a better way to put it. Whatever it was I rarely feared anything or anyone, but right now I did. Right now I was the most scared I could ever remember being.

And it wasn't because of the shocked, angry clan of vampires I had not left behind, nor was it the fear of loosing Sam, panic engulfed me with that thought; I wasn't going to lose her! No, it was a fear much, much worse and although I ran as fast as I could, my strong legs powering me forward, I knew I could not outrun it, there was no way to escape it, no where to run, to where to hide, I was trapped. The person I feared was stronger than me, so much stronger, and faster and fiercer, they trumped me in ever way, for me there was no escape, there never had been and there never will be because the person I so feared, the person I was running from, was myself.

I shrank away from an abnormally large burst of my anger, the flames growing around me. I was scared of myself, of what I was capable of, of what I had done and what I could do because I knew all too well. I was afraid of my anger. It ruled me, took over my body, my conscious, my senses, it was stronger than I could ever be and there was no way for me to control it.

I was lost, a helpless, tiny, shaking figure of my conscious being dragged relentlessly with the current of my anger. Being swept away, nothing to grab on to, nothing to stop myself, I was a rag doll at the mercy of the storm. There wasn't a thing I could do, I couldn't stop myself, I was helpless and it scared the hell out of me. There was only one thing I could see through the haze of red, the flames of my relentless anger. It was a tiny white light, a pure entity in a world of fire.

Its light, although white, shone brighter than all the strength of the flames. It was the one conscious thought in a sea of confusion; it was what I was running toward, where I had to go, no matter what. It was Sam. My body, although controlled by anger, acknowledged this, it was a primal instinct, the instinct of survival. Because my body, ruled by anger, more animal than human, ran toward Sam not out of concern for her safety as perhaps I would have done. Not to help her, make sure she was ok, not to be there for her. It ran toward her because it needed her to survive, because it knew, as I did, that my fate, and perhaps that of a greater part of this town, vampires and humans alike, would be determined by where I was when it finally happened. It depended on if I made it in time, if Sam made it in time.

It depended if I reached her, on where she was, or more importantly, if she was with me when it happened. When I finally lost the last shred of my conscious mind and let my body over to anger. I was fighting a loosing battle, already I was tired, my mind exhausted by the days activities, all the emotional stress. It was too late to turn back now; no way I could calm myself down, take deep breaths, and think happy thoughts. I was too far gone, I was past the point of no return, and I was doomed.

And when I could finally fight no longer, when the anger took over, when, not if, I was engulfed by the flames I would become a force to be reckoned with. I would become the ultimate weapon of destruction and everything in my path, every person, animal, thing and vampire in my way, within my sight would be torn limb from limb. I would travel the town like a whirlwind, shredding, ripping, killing everything in my path and there was nothing that could stop me.

I would continue my parade of devastation until my last breath. I could feel no pain, cry no tears, there was not a thing on this planet that could stop me now, not a thing but a small, blond vampire. Not a person on the earth but Sam. I needed to find her, needed to get to her, it was a need not a want, and I needed her, perhaps more than she had ever or would ever need me. She could stop me and I knew if she had to she would kill me to do it. I would never begrudge her that, it was what needed to be done. If it was my time, then I would go, would leave this earth with my head held high.

I couldn't think of a better way to exit than by the hand of the one who gave me a second chance, the hand of the vampire who brought me into this life. Sam. I could think of no better end to be killed by Sam's hand, no better way than to have my life ended by the only thing I had ever lived for in this bleak existence. If it was fate, than so be it. I ran forward, my legs being pushed harder by fury, harder still my need and even harder by truth.

The light was growing brighter, larger, stronger, liked a train racing toward me down a long dark tunnel. Except the tunnel was not black, it was read with flames and that light was no train, it was Sam. I was almost there and I was going to make it, just. I could see that, plain as the light of hope growing in front of my eyes; it was going to be ok. I passed thought the last rim of trees, the light of the clearing blinded me for a second, like the rays of first dawn and then I froze. The fire inside me, inside my mind, throughout my body, in the world around me vanished as quickly as it had arrived.

My mind was aglow with light, light so pure, so bright, so strong that it overpowered all else. If I had thought the fire was hard to control, that the fire was a force to be reckoned with, I had never been more wrong. The fire had nothing on this light, its raw and absolute power that radiated from every beam, stronger than anything I had ever seen with these eyes. It blinded and burned, but unlike the fire it was cold. So cold that it physically burned my skin, froze me in place, mind, body and spirit and a transformation took place inside me. This all happened in the space of a single second, a burst of light that seemed like an eternity was compressed into the expanse of a single second.

And as I watched that second slip by, oblivious to the short amount of time it really was, everything snapped back into focus. Not a second had passed, nothing was different and yet nothing was the same. I was looking at all that was before me with new eyes, eyes blinded by light. I saw through these new eyes the situation that was before me. I observed it as a still frame, my senses in over drive, and the light making time itself seem to freeze.

I felt like if I could move, I would have been able to stroll casually into that clearing and circle the figures within as they lay frozen in mid flight. But my limbs were frozen in place and my mind to numb to comprehend movement, so I just observed the world before me that was bathed in bright, pure, and light. There was a figure, familiar as it was blurred, white as the light that surrounded it, harder than granite, hair the colour of the sun. It looked so familiar, it was -. But something was blocking my thought process, wall after wall appeared as I tried to work out the feeling of familiarity that overcame me when I gazed at the figure. The realization that overcame me was short lived and sharp, somehow I knew that if I were to remember who this person was, this world, weather and illusion of my mind, or some warped reality would crumble around me. It wasn't my time to know, not yet.

So I decided to let it slide, giving up my stubborn nature for curiosity. I turned to the other 3 objects in the clearing. At first glance I would say they were animals of some sort. But bigger and stranger than any animals I had ever encountered, and when you lived off them you got to see your fair share. But as I looked closer, pushing past the blur of my mind I saw that there was something so human about their faces, their beings, it was like nothing I had seen before. They were defiantly some kind of wolf, but larger and stronger than any wolf I had ever seen or read about, even larger than anything I saw fit to create in my imagination. My brain lagged, uncomprehending.

They had long, shaggy fur and large black eyes, their teeth, long and sharp were bared, as if they were growling. They looked angry, locked in battle. Battle? Where had that thought come from? But as I observed the situation as a whole, the still frame as one big picture, I realized I was right, this was some sort of fight. The giant wolves against the shiny figure. Girl, I corrected myself. Girl? Another rogue thought, but again I realized I was right, it was a girl. The girl paused in mid air, I couldn't see her face, and it was blurred by my vision, covered by the light. I tried to push past it, but to no avail. She had her feet thrust out in front of her, catching the bigger of the two wolves in the chest. I could see the frozen impact and knew that it would sent them flying, possibly even break a rib or two.

The girl was strong, but these wolves were also, perhaps evenly so. I reluctantly turned my eyes too the third wolf. For some reason I had been avoiding meeting its gaze, observing its figure. As if an unconscious command had drawn me away from it, but now I forced myself to look. The wolf was smaller than the others, but strong none the less. This girl had left herself completely open to its attack, a move of obvious desperation, a last resort. The wolf had a clear target, it would no doubt connect with the girl, gravely injuring her, or perhaps even ending her life.

This thought brought with it a searing jab of pain, so strong and so real I fell to my knees. It hurt more than anything I could ever remember feeling. Though my half closed eyes, wincing from the pain, I glanced once again at the girls face, this time, weather it be because the pain was clearing the fog of my brain, or if it was just time, I was able to see her face clearly for the first time.

It shone brighter than anything else in the clearing, turning the light that surrounded her, to a dull washed out background.

It was Sam. The names rang strong and clear, like the light itself. Sam was in danger. I ignored the pain in my head, in my heart, in my limbs. The pain that seared from every inch of my body.

I ignored the light, bright and blinding as it demanded my attention. I ignored every instinct in my body that told me to stop, to turn back, to no go any further. I didn't care about any of it, I was beyond listening, I was unstoppable. What I felt in that second was stronger than any fire. The light surged around me, my world was light, and that world was nothing but Sam.

One thing rang loud and clear, stronger than breathing, stronger than me, stronger than life itself. I had to save Sam. I ran forward, pushing the light, the fire, into ever particle of my body. Turning my anger, my fear, my happiness, my hope, into pure, raw strength. I made myself move, took that first step toward Sam, the step that was the start of my full fledged flight. And as I took that first step, my world dissolved around me, the light shattering into a million pieces and time once again speeding up. Everything was different, nothing was the same, but I didn't care, I didn't even notice.

I just ran and I wasn't running away from anything, nor toward anything, I was saving Sam. It was as simple as that. That realization, that truth, it became my world. Stronger than me, stronger than fire, stronger than light. I crashed with full force into the sandy figure that obstructed my view, which was the center point of my world. To destroy this wolf would mean to save Sam. That was all that mattered. And as I crashed to the ground, taking the wolf with me, not caring weather I lived or died, I knew Sam was safe. And if I died, it would be with a smile on my face.

I rolled to my feet, not a second had passed since I took the sandy wolf to the ground and I stood bewildered and lost. I couldn't seem to remember why I was here, or what had happened, all I could make out was an enormous sense of relief, so strong it was making me giddy.

"Thanks" I heard a breathless voice mutter, sounding as bewildered as I felt.

I turned hard and fast toward the voice, a shot of fear, mainly on instinct, filled my limbs. I was much too confused to comprehend any real fear. But my fear instantly dissolved, I knew from the start there had been no real need for it.

I knew that voice, this face, far too well to feel any fear in her presence. It was Sam who had spoken, Sam who now stood before me. Sam unhurt, unscathed and most defiantly alive. Although she looked as shocked as I felt. I started to laugh then, relief winning out over concern, now that I could see she was ok. The giddiness giving me a strange high, my mind was buzzing, I had never felt so alive, so happy, I felt like I was flying. My laughter was strange and off pitch, affected by the sheer stress and pain of the situation. I laughed at the look on Sam's face, at the sheer impossibility of this situation.

I laughed harder still at her clearly diminishing gratitude and word of thanks, I laughed at the fact that I was laughing and soon Sam was laughing with me. We were both laughing so hard we were out of breath, doubled over, if we had been human tears would have rolled down our face. We laughed because it was the only thing we could do, we had nothing to say, nothing to do, so we laughed. We laughed simply to dispel our weakness and fear, we laughed to feel stronger, to be ok, to gather our scattered thoughts. We laughed because man it felt good. We turned to look at each other, just staring for a moment, as if trying to work out if the other was really there, trying to convince ourselves we weren't dreaming. I had a strange urge to pinch myself, just to make sure.

Sam opened her mouth as if about to say something, what it was I would never find out because at that precise moment our fading laughter was cut of entirely by a ear splitting howl of anger and pain. That one howl, recognition of a world outside our small bubble of relief and laughter, was all it took to bring us black from cloud nine to the deep dark kavas of reality. We weren't out of this yet. We were in for the fight of our lives.

The wolves had re-grouped, the sandy one, without our notice had managed to limp to join the others, facing us across the clearing. They were mad, that much was obvious, but it wasn't just the range of a beast, a range that was primal and instinctive, it was something more. Something almost human, the range of a fallen Conrad. I could see, as my gaze traveled over the two wolves standing before me, that range came about from the collapse of the grey wolf.

It lay, breathing heavily, its left leg twisted at a weird angle that made it look grotesque and deformed. It was badly injured, that much was clear and the other two weren't happy about it. I glanced at Sam, she was staring, almost with pity, at what she had done. Well pity sure as hell wasn't going to help her now. She had gotten herself into this mess, and for what might be the first time in my existence, I was going to help her get out of it. I turned to face them, my face a mask of fierce determination. If they thought they were angry at the enemy of their fallen Conrad, they had nothing on me. I realized with a gasp that the fierce anger from earlier had not disappeared.

I was gripped by a sudden fear that sent my mind reeling, the flames reared, trying to take advantage of that fear, but I fought them back. Locking them deep within the confines of my heart, because I realized now, as I had always suspected, my great heaves of fire and anger came from the very core of my heart. For me it would always be the heart.

And it was now that my heart would give me strength. The fire burned with a new energy, tightly bound but strong just the same. It filled every pore of my being, tightening my muscles, sharpening my senses, opening my mind. I don't know what changed, perhaps the wolves saw something in my face, something in my eyes, or maybe it was just instinct. But they stopped dead where they stood, there eyes shifting to meet mine. We stood beast to man, locked in a staring contest there was no way I would lose. If looks could kill, right now they would be burning alive in the pits of hell.

Suddenly my mind went blank, a black space filling where the sudden red flames had been only seconds before. It was then I heard the sound. Yelps of horror, of fear, of confusion were coming at me from across the clearing, their actions blurred by a screen of red fire. The flames, the burning pits of hell, had jumped right from my mind out into the clearing, which was now burning, strong and bright.

Sam turned to look at me, the flames seeming to finally snap her out of her guilt. I shrugged, looking a little guilty, a mischievous glint sparkling in my eyes. I don't know what Sam saw in my face, perhaps the same as the wolves, but suddenly hers was a mask of determination, her eyes set hard. She was ready to fight with me, for better or for worse, this was it. The wolves had recovered themselves, the brutes seeming to realize after moments that the flames did not burn, but they still looked uneasy with their surroundings.

I smiled, an evil grin. I was going to enjoy This!

**Check out Romance-sword's profile, that's my bestest friend and co-writer of this fan fiction. She is the charcter Carla and I am Samantha. **


	6. Chapter 6

**C'mon guys, read and reveiw! We hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.**

Samantha Whitlock- Fighting as one

Carla was here, though she was enraged, beyond enraged, she looked as if she could burn down this forest with the anger radiating off her. I looked at the smaller grey wolf, I had seriously injured it, I felt a spike of pity within myself, though not enough to halt attacking them. Since these things, like vampires were unnatural, and if they can willingly attack random vampires, what's to stop them attacking a human? Nothing. Nothing except myself and Carla, and stopping them is something I will achieve. No matter how much pain I have been through, I will stop these unnatural beings like myself. With looking at Carla's furious face, I snapped out of my sudden surge of pity, and prepared myself.

Carla stiffened, her whole stance became still, she closed her eyes and then I realized, she was going to use _it._ It took a mere two seconds, then I heard the yelps and howls of fear, she was putting them through pain, or some horrific scene from what I could tell. Carla looked at me, and with sudden determination I wanted to both kill them and stop her. An evil grin spreading across her face, she intended to take her anger out on these creatures, not matter how unnatural, if they died by her power, it would be unimaginable, we would fight them fairly, and I would make a point of that.

"Carla," I said to her with a reproving voice, "No matter how much brute strength they have, our abilities would be totally uncalled for, don't you think? And don't bother answering that, since it was a rhetorical question, I will stop you if you use _that _against them again." My face was blank from emotion, I needed her to think rationally, her ability was amazing, and most of the time if was only used for pranks and light hearted jokes, though this had been one joke gone too far against animals such as these.

Against a vampire, I wouldn't care less if she used it, I would probably encourage it, though these animals could bleed, feel pain, and no matter their regenerative powers, if Carla inflicted enough pain with that _ability, _they would die a prideless, honorees death.

She snarled at me, or maybe them, it was hard to tell, she merely nodded at my statement, and relaxed her stance, with that I took action.

"Good," I told her, "Now, which one of you wants to die first," And with that I charged at them, without any hesitation.

Carla came at them with me, only a little behind, I jumped into the air and watched as they all prepared there stances for my coming attack.

From the corner of my eye I saw Carla charging still, and then charge pass my still rising position in the air.

She screamed at them, like bells, rising in octaves by the second, the russet coloured one was her target. Just as she raced in front of it, she stopped and it look confused, when she swung her arm back and punched it in the torso. I watched as it went flying backwards, hitting a tree around 100 metres away, and then crumple to the ground. I cursed under my breath as I landed on a high tree branch, I wanted that one, she hit the most powerful one before I did, of all the nerve!

"Ha, that's for bossing me around," She yelled over her shoulder at me, I growled loudly at her, and she laughed, her laughter booming through the forest.

I gazed at the sand wolf and decided to show off, since she got the biggest one before me I should make a show from what's left. I smiled as I made my body like a spear as I pushed myself from the branch, and twirled my body through the air, my dress whipping around my legs, though instead of aiming at the wolf and aimed for a tree. I stopped my midair spinning, my dress became still and brought my fist back and punched the huge tree in half, the sound , made from it was ear splitting. Carla's laugh boomed again, though I wasn't anywhere near finished. The top half of the tree fell towards the sandy wolf, as I had planned. I landed on it gracefully, like a ballet dancer and slid down the trunk, since it was slanted to the position of the wolf. I somersaulted in the air and landed right next to it, it prepared itself for an impact, as I swung my arm in for its torso.

"Sike!" I yelled at it, stopping my fist when it was an inch from it, the wolf relaxed in confusion for a moment, while I grinned. Then I brought my knee up and back and kicked the unsuspecting wolf in the torso. The wolf went flying through the air, as it yelped in pain, the other wolf behind me yelped as well, though a yelp of concern not pain, though still very close to pain. I whipped my head to look at it, though it was gazing towards it's injured comrade.

"Nice, Sam. You think I'm mean, for heavens sake!" Carla yelled at me in amusement, and I chuckled with her.

Our laughing stopped short, when we heard ferocious growls coming from where the russet wolf got hurt. We both readied our stances and watched as the russet wolf along with a black wolf, dark brown wolf and a chocolate coloured wolf charged at us.

"Where on earth did they come from? Don't tell me there's more!" Carla screamed at me.

I was bewildered, I didn't think more would come, I hadn't made extensive calculations on this situation, and not in my wildest thoughts would I have thought that more would come. On top of that the grey wolf seemed to have recovered, and I heard the sand coloured wolf move in the distance. So that's how it was huh? Six against two, our chances of winning had diminished greatly.

"Can I use _it_ now Sam?" Carla asked me, she wasn't worried about the odds, she just wanted to fight. And even though before was fun, what was happening now was the furthest thing from my idea of fun.

Just from the look on my face she knew she wasn't aloud to use it, no matter the numbers, I didn't want her to use it. I signaled Carla over with a twitch of my head, she flashed to my side in an instant. This was serious now, we could die and with that I had to have Carla with me to make a plan and thankfully it seemed that she agreed with me. She moved so her ear was right next to my lips, and I whispered the plan to her in rushed quiet words, though I had only just thought of it, it should work, or at least help us run in the worst case scenario.

"Got It?" I asked her when I pulled away to observe her face.

"Got it," She nodded her head swiftly, she was all business, when it came to each others safety, she was completely serious.

"Let's start then" I told her.

With that she came right in front of me and I knelt down and made a cupping formation with my hands, still facing them she stepped into my hands. I threw her high into the air, then jumping along with her, we landed on two tree branches opposite each other, some could say that I preferred fighting in trees than on the ground. She nodded at me and I nodded back, and instead of going at them we flew at each other, I grabbed her hand and she grabbed my hand and we landed on another branch, and with barley touching the branch we launched again at them. I had the first move, like lightning, I whipped my hand and broke the chocolate coloured wolf's front leg. It yelped and fell ungracefully to the ground, I concentrated while thought out my next move.

On the other side of me Carla whipped her leg out and swept the dark brown wolf of its feet, she went for the punch when the black wolf launched at her, still holding her hand, I pulled her behind me and kicked it hard in the stomach, it went backwards, though not far. Carla cursed behind me, she didn't like that much, though we needed to get back to the plan. I swung Carla in front of me and she swung me in front of her again, though she had lifted me off the ground and when I came in front of her and kicked my first target in the chest, since it was recovering again. It yelped loudly and the russet wolf let a terrifying growl rip from it's throat. It charged at us, Carla wanted this one, obviously, and we were still holding hands we hadn't let go, and she swung me behind her.

She snarled back at it, her's sounded just as scary, like knives she swung her arms, hands, legs and feet at the wolf. It dodged it at first, it seemed to be quite skilled, though then she got the upper hand. It slipped the slightest of an inch in one of it's dodges and Carla went for it, with her knife hands she came down on its feet, and broke each one its toes. After it just started to yelp she kicked it so hard you could hear the tree that it smashed into crack. My turn next, though it was like a constant battle, they kept healing, it was seeming impossible to win.

I jumped into the air. Still grasping Carla's hand as I brought her up with me, without effort I heaved her above my head. With a mere signal of my eyes, I prepared Carla for what I was going to do. I swung Carla in front of me, then behind me again, then continued this as I landed on the ground. I charged at the closest wolf, which was the small grey one, and slowly but swiftly swung Carla in front of me, and in mid air she kicked the animal, followed by another kick by me, and with that it went flying backwards. We did this to each wolf, though the particular technique grew more difficult to execute by the last wolf, since it had seen it happen to it's comrade so many times before.

It would let us hit it, I stopped spinning Carla around me and we stopped in front of the black wolf. It snarled at us as it gazed at its pack or whatever it was called, all their quickly recovering though seriously injured, crippled bodies. I charged at us head on, it was underestimating us, didn't it see how well we could fight? Though it wasn't charging at us head on, no, it had a trick up it's sleeve. It swerved right before us so that its hinds legs were in front of us, and with its legs it kicked us in the chest's.

I felt my marble fingers loose grip of Carla's and I felt the air whip through my hair and dress as I went flying backwards. I went flying a little further until my flight ended as I hit a boulder, with a deafening crack it spilt in two, I was fine but it wasn't. Carla had flown further back than me, since nothing was in her path, I plan had failed, we were separated and them knowing how deadly we were together they would stop us from joining forces again.

Carla snarled loudly and leapt up into a hunting stance, though she wasn't looking at them, she was looking at me, why was she looking at me? The I realized, they were all surrounding me, all creeping in, and by the time Carla could prevent one from getting at me., the other would have ripped me to shreds.

They all leapt in synchronism at me, I felt as if I had no choice but to try and lock it, since I couldn't go up, there were no trees directly above me and left and right were covered in wolves. I felt useless, hopeless, just as I had before when Jasper didn't want me. With that thought I felt no reason to block them, if my only brother didn't love me then I don't find a reason how anyone else could love me, I could stay for Carla, though what would I be to her? I would be a drag, someone who she would have to wait for, somehow who had already dragged her around to the ends of the Earth. She might feel pain now, though she would thank me later, because I would prevent her from living and loving as well.

I turned to her and smiled an impish, apologetic smile then turned to see the wolves only a mere couple of metres from my face. I closed my eyes and waited for impact, waited for death, waited fort he place where I belonged, the place where no one was wanted, the place for people like me.

Though the impact didn't hit, I only felt an unnatural wind gently breeze past me, and with curiosity I opened my eyes.

Jasper stood in front of me, arms wide as he knelt in a hunting stance toward the animals, they all had stopped so fast, there were skid marks. One of the wolves, the russet one, snarled and growled in protest, though that's all I noticed.

Jasper, my own brother was protecting me, after he had just said he had forgotten me and didn't want me. He was protecting me. I felt awkward as I gazed up at his tall figure, he had always been so much taller than me though I forgot by how much.

I could see every detail in the colour of his hair, it was the exact same colour as mine, that same shining honey colour, the colour that glowed in the light. He had shining scars all over his arms and neck, and maybe in other places as well, though those were the only places showing. I gasped as I realized what they were, the only thing they could be, they were vampire bites, everyone of them, how many times had vampires attacked him? Hundreds of times? Thousands?

I saw Carla twitch from the corner of my eyes, she seemed to be in a state of confusment, as was I, though I would not be so quiet about it this time and with that thought, I decided I wanted an answer to all my confusment.

"Why?" I asked, my voice sounded so young, so innocent, I wanted to sound strong and independent though all I could conjure up was enough power to realize that I was his little sister again and he had just saved me and the how to voice that realization.

He turned his head towards me, his face was one of great sorrow and pity, one of guilt. Above anything else, he looked as if he was sorry.

Carla Mansfield- What you feel, I feel

I flew backwards through the air, it was rushing past me like a river, filling every particle of my being, it filled my ears, my heart, my mind. I was the wind and it was like the rest of the world faded into nothingness, that's when I hit the ground. Hard. I skidded and rolled, tumbling head over feet for what must have been at least 20 meters. My whole world was upside down, I didn't know which way was up, where I was or what I was doing. All I could see was endless blue sky as I lay flat on my back.

Trying to muster the enthusiasm and determination to make it back onto my feet. Eventually I got up, it would have seemed like I hardly touched the ground to human eyes. Why must my every second feel like an eternity when I have to live an eternity made up of seconds? Nothing hurt, I could feel nothing, it was like I was still flying through the wind. I stared at the rest of the world as if threw a pain of glass, all blurred and distant. I could hardly hear the grows of the wolves, they sounded so far away, they were moving so slow, just a mass of billowing grays and browns. I didn't even try to move, I was rooted to the ground where I stood, there was no point in moving. I could already see that it was too late, even though I stared though uncomprehending eyes, my brain slow and muggy, my vision blurry.

I could only make out one thing, I was too late, it was all too late. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, even though I wanted to run faster than anyone ever had and yell so loud that the world would hear me. Tears would have been streaming down my face if I had been alive. I would have liked that, to be able to cry, to feel my losses. But I could not feel anything, no pain, no sorrow, no anger, no fear, just an abyss of emptiness that seemed ready to swallow my soul and I would greatly give in to its call. She turned to me then and everything, once so slow and muggy, snapped into startling, bright focus. I memorized every inch of her face in that second, the fear, regret, sadness, but most of all the surrender.

I knew that face would haunt me for the rest of my life. How could Sam, so strong, so independent, so alive, surrender to death in her last moments? How could she give in? How could she not fight, fight to her very last breath. Her face suddenly twisted into that impish smile I knew so well and loved so much. I could see that it took a lot of effort just to send that little piece of happiness my way, to leave me a way to remember her that was better than the end we both new was coming. She was right. Such emotion swelled in me in that moment as she looked away to meet her fate head on. She didn't fight, she didn't block, she just stood there, looking so innocent and harmless, more like a child then I could ever remember. She closed her eyes, her face peaceful, waiting for the end.

I felt as if I would explode, this ball of raw feeling was nothing like the anger I had felt what seemed like an eternity ago. No, this was so much different, so much stronger, so much more powerful. This was love. Pure, raw and unprecedented. My heart burst with it spilling forth its contents into every part of my body, running like blood in my veins. What ever happened next I knew Sam would never, ever leave my heart, she would always and forever be with me. With this realization in my heart I watched her fate, I owed her that much, to watch, however hard it was for me, to watch her death.

It was because I was concentrating so hard, watching so closely, all my nerve endings raw and on fire that I felt it long before I saw it. Something in the air around me suddenly shifted, something was coming. I tensed, never taking my eyes away from Sam, I wouldn't, even if I could. Even if whatever was coming was sure to kill me, I could not tear my eyes away for even a second. It was then, tensed so hard, eyes watering from the strain of concentration that I saw him. First out of the corner of my eye, a blur in the corners of my vision. It took less than a second for him to be in full view, placing himself between Sam and the oncoming danger. Shielding his forgotten sister from harm, it was Jasper.

I watched as the wolves, once so surly to be Sam's killers, destined to rip her to shreds, stopped in their tracks. What had seemed to me an unstoppable form, coming as surly and quickly as death itself, had simply stopped? They were frozen, seeming in shock. The way jasper moved, his speed and flight, I would have been surprised as well. But right now I was beyond surprise, I was beyond any feeling known to man or vampire alike. I was tittering on the edge of a black hole, my eyes glued to the scene unfolding before me, my hands balled into fits so tight they could have crushed granite.

The wolves stood frozen still, the vampires statues of stone. For a what seemed like hours no one moved, there wasn't a sound to be heard, even the wind itself was holding its breath. Then the wolves simultaneously, as though they were connected, started to growl. It filled the clearing, howling like the wind that wasn't there. Suddenly a small voice, so quite, childlike and innocent broke through the growls. Although it could not at all compare in volume or intensity I heard the voice loud and clear, over all the growling, as though it was whispered right in my ear.

"Why?" It was Sam's voice. All the wolves fell silent.

This felt like such a private moment. I wanted to block my ears and close my eyes, give them this one moment all to themselves, but at the same time I so desperately wanted to hear. Because I knew whatever came out of her brothers mouth next would either save her, or break her. There was no turning back, no way to alter the outcome. Sam had been shattered so many times in her life but she had never broken. In this one day I had seen her break more times than I could count and she was dying inside, ready to accept death, she was done, after all these hundreds of years, she was done living.

Only one thing could save her, I think I realized that from the very beginning, that day when she had told me her brothers story. I always knew there was only one thing in this world for Sam and that was her brother, that was Jasper. How many years had I watched her waste away, more alive than dead. It was now her time, she could not continue this empty existence. Her brother had been her last hope, her savior and her demon. Her life was in his hands and with all my heart and soul I willed him to realize this. I willed him to make the right choice, to save Sam's life. Because if anyone deserved a shot at eternity, it was her. I didn't breath. His words came slowly, as if he too wasn't sure what he was going to say, as if he truly realized the weight of his words. He took a deep breath.

I watched, tense and fearful. Don't let me down Jasper, I thought, don't throw your sisters life away. He seemed to almost glance in my direction, as if he knew what I was thinking, what I was feeling. But he truly had eyes only for Sam as he slowly turned to face her. The wolves were shrinking back now, almost respectfully it seemed. Jasper crouched down to where Sam sat, sprawled in the dirt. He began to try and pull her up, softly and reluctantly, as if he wasn't sure how to be close to her, how to help. But Sam wasn't budging, she wanted an answer, it was easy to see.

Her face was twisted into a determined glare, or what would have been a glare if it wasn't for the obvious sadness and fear that seemed to be winning over her expression. He met her gaze and they just stared at each other, not breathing, not moving. Golden eye to golden eye. I don't know what he saw in her face, if he gazed into her soul and saw what he was looking for, or maybe he had already made up his mind long ago. Whatever the reason he sighed softly. He took her by the shoulders, holding her firm and tight, as if he never wanted to let go.

"Because you're my sister and because I love you," He said simply.

Though one would have been a fool not to detect the strong undercurrent of emotion, just below the surface. Sam fell into his arms, sobbing musically, no tears leaving her eyes. He embraced her willingly if not a bit awkwardly and they just sat there. Brother and Sister for the first time in over a hundred years. When she stopped shaking, the sobbing subsiding to a silence filled with exuberated happiness he scooped her up like a baby. Perhaps like he used to do when she was younger, carrying her with the utmost care and concern. She was once again his baby sister and although there were still al lot of words to be spoken and explaining to be done, for now, that was enough.

I felt no need to rush as I watched them disappear into the woods. They needed time alone and I was happy to give them that time. I didn't move for a long time, I watched the sun set in the east, turning the sky all orange and purple. It was so beautiful I felt like crying, it was things like sunsets that every time you saw them, no matter where you were, or how many times you had seen them before, you were always flawed by their beauty. I stared up with adoring eyes. I was surprisingly peaceful considering the events of the previous hour, or the precious day for that matter. But I knew it couldn't last long. I was already getting antsy, I was pissed, no matter the happy ending, I was upset and angry about all that had happened today and I had some serious emotions to burn.

As I sat staring at the sky, making shapes from the clouds, the pictures of my imagination becoming more and more violent as time passed I felt someone watching me. There was no intent of murder or harm in the stare, just simply curiosity, so I tried to ignore it. I didn't last long. My nerves were already frayed and I was in no mood to be messed with, I was a short fuse and one that was going to explode soon, and what an explosion in would be. I couldn't take it any longer.

"WHAT!" I blew up. I was on my feet in less than a second, looking around me wildly, my fists scrunched in anger, my face livid.

It took me longer than it should have to locate my observer, my anger might make me more dangerous but it also made me stupid. Directly ahead of me in the shade of a large oak tree on the fringe of the forest sat a pack of wolves. Abnormally large wolves. They all stared at me, their cold black eyes piercing. I stared back with the same intensity, trying to lift their thoughts, if they had any, straight from their eyes. I failed miserably, I could only keep my concentration for less than a second before I got frustrated and gave up with little grace. This was very dangerous. I was teetering perilously close to falling into the fiery pits of my anger. I wanted so badly to pick a fight with these wolves, so badly to feel the adrenalin, the thrill of the fight. Could they read that on my face, how badly I wanted to fight them.

The one closest to me, the large brow one, growled, slow and soft, a warning. This would not be a fight I would win, I could easily see that. Yet fights that I couldn't with were my favourite kind. I would have attacked them, I would have run straight for them without a plan or a care in the world. I would have fought if it wasn't for the one thread that held me back. A thread no matter how small that wouldn't break, no matter how hard I fought against it. It was the realization that Sam needed me. That today had been hard for her, no not just hard, today had almost host her life. She would need me now more than ever and I would be there for her. I would be there if Jasper ever let her down again, though he would not live to tell the tale. I would be there when she was happy, angry, sad. I would watch her hope grow, the life return to her face and her endless eternity of blackness turn to light. No, I wouldn't fight these wolves, because I might not make it out alive and I wouldn't miss seeing that transformation in Sam for the world.

Besides they stank, I realized with shock. I hadn't taken a breath since I entered the clearing and now as I calmly breathed in the smells I realized these dogs really reeked. The smell was so bad it was putrid, I felt like gagging. I turned without a word and ran off into the forest. This time I wasn't running from anything, but I was running to something, I was running to Sam. Running the hardest I could, leaving my anger and the wolves far behind me. As the world turned to black, the sun falling over the horizon, I realized it was the end of one of the hardest days in all my long life and it was the start of a new night. The night of the Vampires.

Besides I had a score to settle with a boy with pink hair. I grinned as I ran off into the night.

**Co-writer- Romance-sword, check out her profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight.**

Samantha Whitlock- Brother and Sister

In Jasper's arms I felt complete, I felt as if my life was fulfilled and what I had left was endless possibilities. I looked up at Jasper as he ran with me cradled in his arms, his grip was firm though soft as well, it felt as he didn't want to let go, and nor did I want him to. Jasper looked down at my face and smiled, a warm, gentle smile, not altering his flight he lent in and kissed my forehead, just like he used to when we were human. When he leaned away I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, we were reunited, brother and sister again, and brother and sister we will forever be.

He stopped when we reached a small clearing in the forest, he looked around for the briefest moment until he spotted a dead tree trunk lying on the ground. Gracefully, with me still in his arms he went and sat on the log. He didn't seem to want to let me go, though to make me more comfortable he rearranged my position so I was curled on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Samantha," He said, his eyes burning with regret, I had already forgiven him.

"You are already forgiven, jasper," I told him back, he looked appeased by my reply, as if he had prepared for the worst.

"You look different from when I last saw you, how old were you?" He asked me, I didn't know how to reply, did he mean when he left to war or when I was told he died and he actually turned into a vampire.

"I was 13 when I last saw your face, and I was 16 when they told our family you died," I winced internally at that memory, losing Jasper had turned our family for the worst, my mother never recovered.

"Well, I never did die, obviously, though I was 20 when I was turned into a vampire," I Laughed, just him saying that made me feel happy, it reminded me that he was never dead, that I had accomplished my life long goal, I had found Jasper.

He smiled at my laughter, and then sighed. I looked at him again, so many questions bubbling in my head, and to all I wanted the answers.

"How did this happen to you?" He asked, I didn't get what he meant and he saw that so he clarified, "I meant how did you end up as a vampire," He asked again and as soon as he clarified it I knew my answer.

"After we had been told you died, the whole family went into a deep depression, mother grew greatly ill, though not with the normal sickness but one the doctors call "depression". Father threw himself into his work, and I was left to care for myself, it was as if they had forgotten the still had a daughter as if they never cared for me in the first place. At first I was angry at you, I wanted you to come back, I didn't understand how it could've ended like it did. Father was worried about mother, and for a break he took us into the big towns of Texas. There I wandered in the streets alone, trying to find myself. One day I had been for my walk though I had strayed to far from town, and it was around dusk as I head into town. Just as I was a few hundred meters from where we were staying, something caught my eye, it was a group of stunningly, breathtaking beautiful people," Jasper's face looked as if he was concentrating hard on what I was saying, he frowned as he realized who the group of people were, though I continued.

"They were all so beautiful, that I stopped dead in my tracks, and just watched them, they didn't seem to notice me, I had noticed one was a small woman, she had brown hair and olive skin, though with a chalky undertone. The other were all blondes, though one was a male, he had the same coloured hair as I did, as you do, and with intense curiosity I stared at the male blonde. He never turned around, they were talking to someone inside a house, for what reason do not know, though as they turned saw the male's face, a face so beautiful, though not only because it was absurdly handsome, though because I knew that face. It was the face I dreamt about, the face I had wished to come back. The group of beautiful beings vanished, or maybe I should say that they ran so fast I could barley see them. Though as the male had just turned, I knew it was you, I knew it was my brother Jasper. I shouted after you, though there was no reply. I didn't ever question how you did what you did, or looked like you did, all I knew was that you existed and were still alive,"

"Father took us home soon after, though mother was still gravely ill with that strange sickness, and I couldn't forget what I saw, I wanted to believe it was you, so much that I started to believe it was you. One night when I went to the graveyard to mourn us losing you, and my case missing you, someone came up to me. The person was inhumanly beautiful, his skin sparkled in the setting sun's ray, he was just as beautiful as the group of people i had seen a few months ago. He stopped at the entrance of the graveyard and inclined his finger for me to come to him, and I did. Since he was so beautiful I couldn't help but go to him," Jasper nodded as if he understood.

"When I reached him the smell of him was mouthwatering, he lifted his hand to caress my cheek and I let him, it was as if I was under his spell. He pulled me abruptly closer to him, pinning my arms to my sides. He leant in as if to kiss me, but instead he went for my neck. I could feel the blood leaving my body, though when I felt like I was on the verge of death he stopped. I was just conscious, I could see candle lights from the graveyard guard to the west, the vampire like man hissed and snarled though he let go of me and vanished. I had collapsed to the ground, falling in a heap. I felt the need to move, I had a suspicion of what would happen to me, and I knew that I would be killed if anyone found out. I crawled, very slowly, to a graveyard house, it was small, but I managed to close and lock the door. For the next three days I was undisturbed in my burning and indescribable pain."

"When I awoke I felt completely changed, and thirsty, the thirst was so painful, though I knew what I was, and never did I want to stoop so low and kill humans. I ran, finding out that speed was something I was very good at, I flew away from our hometown and into a forest. There the thirst started to control me, at any second I could've found myself running off to the closest town, and in the end that's what I did. I found Carla and lured her into a alleyway, I had begun to devour her blood when I stopped myself, I didn't want to kill her, though her having to be a vampire with didn't sound much better, though that's what I decided. I waited until she had fully turned and from then on I never left her side. I owe her a great debt, and also she is my best friend. She wanted to help me find you, though we got caught up along the way, only in the last 50 or so years did we have the chance to search for you properly, and here we are, I found you!" I said the last bit in pure joy and wrapped my arms around his waist, all he did was tighten his grip on me.

We were silent for a while, I thought he might be digesting what I said, though it seemed to be much more than that.

"I-I can't believe I didn't see you that day, I could've prevented you from all this pain and suffering," He looked truly mortified, I felt worry surge through me.

"Don't be worried about me," He told me.

"how did you know I was worried?" I asked curious, he hadn't looked at my face, so how could he now I was worried?

"Well it's hard to explain," HE said to me, though that made me frustrated.

"now you're frustrated," He told me.

"Explain, now and you bet I'm frustrated," I told him, agitated by the situation.

He thought about it for a moment then he spoke.

"Well, have you ever come across a vampire with er, special abilities, other than the usual special abilities," He asked me, his face seemed calculating.

"Well yes, I have my own special ability," I told him, he was about to ask something about me from what I could tell though I stopped him.

"No, no, you first." I scolded him, we sounded like brother and sister more by the second.

He hesitated for a moment just watching my face, and then he went back to his calculating look.

"I have the ability to sense the moods of those around me, and change them to my liking," He told me swiftly and quickly, he watched me as he absorbed my reaction.

I thought about it for a moment, since I became a vampire nothing took me by surprise and him having this ability wasn't too surprising.

"You always had strong charisma, though to think this is what you're able to do, it's truly amazing," I beamed at him, he smiled back though he seemed relieved.

"You have some explaining to do too, what's this ability of yours?" He asked me, his voice teasing, though still strong with curiosity.

I laughed, and watched his face as he watched me.

"I have the ability to run, my running is that of the speed of light and sound, no one can match my speed," I smiled at the end of my statement; I was always a bit chuffed by saying that I was the fastest in the world.

He smiled at me, he face was amused and I laughed at him, I felt like I was on a natural high, and that I would stay like that forever.

"Well if that's the case, I can't wait until Edward finds out, it'll be good for someone to beat him." He told me, and I remembered Edward's face when I had told them about my ability, and he did seem like the competitive type, very much so.

We continued to tell each other stories about our lives so far, Jasper told me what happened to him when he became a vampire, and that a women called Maria created him, though she didn't sound the nicest of people. Jasper listened as I told him about my liking for fashion and how Carla couldn't stand it.

"Alice will love you, she's my wife," I pictured the small one in my head and then pictured Jasper next to her, they seemed to fit each other nicely.

"So I have a sister-in-law, that's sounds pretty awesome, I can't wait to talk to her," I smiled at the idea, this Alice girl sounded pretty awesome to me.

"She was so upset when you left, she helped me get through the shock, though your friend Carla, she motivated me the most. She is a one of kind," He told me, he seemed like he liked Carla, and I was so pleased to understand that he did, it was like a dream in a dream come true.

"She is definitely "one of a kind", she's basically my sister, she knows me inside and out," I smiled at Carla, I couldn't wait to see her and share my joy with her, she had looked so worried and upset when I last saw her. I wanted to comfort her, and tell her I was alright.

"Let's head back," Jasper said, "The whole family will be dying to meet you, especially Esme and Alice," I smiled, all these vampires sounded so nice and friendly, I felt like I was starting to love them already.

I had been in Jasper arms the whole time of our conversations, and it was just dark as we raced back, me still in his arms, he still didn't want to let go. I looked into his eyes, and for the first time took note of the colour of them, they were butterscotch, like mine, I felt the question bubble inside me and I had to know the answer.

"You don't kill humans, do you," I said to him, not making it a question because I knew the answer, it was obvious.

"No, I do not, though I have killed humans before, I am trying my hardest to stay "vegetarian" and so far so good," He smiled a wicked smile at me, I tried to smile back but couldn't, he _had _killed humans, though I guess it wasn't that bigger of a deal. I understood.

He leaped over the river in one swift, strong bound and landed gracefully on the other side, the side of the Cullen's' territory. As soon as Jaspers feet had touched the ground, seven vampires appeared on the lawn, though the first one I saw was Carla.

She ran at me, and Jasper let me down, I smiled at her, she ran into me and picked me off the ground. She spun me round and round then set me on the ground, she laughed and laughed, with pure joy, I chuckled with her, so happy to see her so happy. She surprised me when her laughter stopped short and turned into a glare, and then she pushed me aside and approached Jasper.

"If you do something like that to her again, if she ever has to go though that pain again, I will break you, into two, three, four and way more pieces," She glared at him, her voice was even and it was a deadly threat.

I laughed uncomfortably, and then Carla turned back to her normal self, she went to my side again and flopped her arms over my shoulder. I looked at Jasper's face, he was still looking at Carla, with regret on his face.

"Carla, if I ever do hurt her like that again, I will not begrudge you if you do those things to me," He said to her, his face serious, and at the Carla stiffened in response, then she relaxed and smiled.  
"I'm glad to say that you're alright Jasper," She said to him and I laughed, Carla was easy going as usual.

Alice cleared her throat in the background, and Jasper looked at her and smiled, his face seemed so happy when he looked at her.

"Alice, this is my sister Samantha, Samantha this is your sister-in-law," Jasper introduced us formally.

I turned to shake her hand, and she walked towards me looking like a pixie. Instead of taking my hand she grabbed my shoulders and kissed my cheek, then grabbed me into a huge hug, and to my surprise I hugged her back, I really did like this Alice. My sister.

"It's so great to meet you Sammie, she told me, no one had called me Sammie since I was human, it made me feel very comfortable, like we were old friends," I smiled at her.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, my new big sister," I told her and she giggled at that, and grabbed my hand in hers.

I met everyone in the family, and Alice held my hand for the rest of the greetings, I found Edward to be the most annoying and interesting at the same time. I didn't care what he heard now, trying to stop him from hearing made my head feel weird. Emmett was like a male Carla, and I found him easy to get a along with. The one called Rosalie seemed to be standoffish and Carla didn't seem to like her, maybe some little conflict happened in the time Carla had been here and I hadn't. I really liked Esme and Carlisle, they were so gentle and loving I felt as if I wanted them to like me. Renesmee was unusual, Bella and Edward always hovered near her, like she was their precious jewel, and what I found out was close enough. She was their daughter, however that happened I would have to find out later. Bella was gentle and kind, she was quiet though. They all seemed to be nice, and gradually after we all introduced each other properly, we went into the house, which would surely be on of the most interesting nights of my life.

Carla Mansfield- The Blonde Vs. Brunette

The contrast between the last few hours of my life was quite striking. As a vampire every day was like endless night, a vast, never ending blackness that remained unchanged, forever the same, forever blackness. For us vampires it must always be darkness. But today things had changed, changed so dramatically that it had altered the course of our lives forever. So rare was such a change in a black eternity that when it did occur it was one of the most moving and life changing experiences of a immortals existence. I was not the same as I had been one day before, nor did I feel the same way, have the same friends, I wasn't the same person. I was as different as the blackness of my existence.

As it was now, burning bright and silver with that same white light, the light of hope, the light of my heart, my life too seemed full of joy, of hope, of happiness. In less than 5 hours I had gone from burning alive to fighting to the death and then finally to loosing hope and giving in to the darkness. But this story, had a happy ending, something so rare in the life of our kind. For us, the undead, our ending seems to be forever unhappy. But right now it was not me who was shining the brightest.

Yes, I was the happiest I had ever been in all my hundred years, but there was one person who's joy outshone my own. Her happiness was mine and mine hers, all else paled in her presence as she stood, a shining light in the steadily darkening night. It was Sam. Her smile had not left her face for so long, it was the happiest I had ever seen her. I watched with mingled protectiveness and relief as Jasper carried her over the river, flying though the air and landing graceful and not jostled on the other side. He set Sam on her feet. They had had a lot to talk about and although I burned with curiosity, I understood it was not my time. I would have plenty of time later, an eternity of time, to talk, to laugh, to smile with Sam.

But I had already had so much more time than Jasper ever did, right now it was his time. I respected that, he deserved it. I couldn't stop myself from running toward where they stood, scooping Sam up is my arms and spinning her round in the air. As caring and sensitive as she was I needed her to understand that I was ok. More than ok, I was exuberant and she should be to. She should not worry about me, now was not the time for concerns or pressure, now was a time for celebration. I literally had to ball my fits and scrunch my eyes closed to not lose my self control.

I was dangerously close to jumping up and down, screaming, dancing and letting streamers rain from the air. I caught myself just before I could create the illusion in my mind. This was going to be a long battle and one I had little hope of winning. My self control as usual was far from perfect, right now, with me tired and somewhat slap - happy, it was close to its worse.

Sam scrutinized my suddenly tense, concentrated expression. But I had one more matter to take care of before happiness could re claim my features. I turned my eyes, suddenly sharp and cold, a death stare, on Jasper. He looked confused and slightly rattled, if I hadn't been so intent on my next words I probably would have laughed.

"If you ever, ever, do anything like that to her ever again I will not be so merciful. I don't care the reason, if you ever break her heart again yours wont remain in your chest for long after. Got that?" My voice was cold and hard, but reproachful, teetering toward teasing at the end. It was a rhetorical question, I didn't expect an answer.

I turned back to Sam, my once cold expression melting back into joy.

Jaspers voice surprised me, "Carla, if I ever do hurt her like that again, I will not begrudge you if you do those things to me." I could so plainly hear the regret and pain in his voice that I could never doubt him, not they I ever felt the need to in the first place.

"You know what Jasper, you're alright," I smiled at him, the humor and warmth plain in my voice. For now confrontations were over. I put Sam back down, squeezing her hand reassuringly as she went, she squeezed my back in response, shooting me a smile. Instantly, like a magnet to metal, she was back at Jaspers side, so close that there wasn't an inch of space between them.

At another time I might have cracked a joke, but it wasn't my time now. It was Sam's. After that I didn't pay much attention, I just absorbed all the happiness emitting from around me, basking in its warm glow. She was surrounded by love. After living so long in the darkness, all alone, with nothing to live for, no meaning, no hope, her life would have changed indifferently.

She had never known things such as these and would never be without them. I would make sure of that. As I looked round at Sam's new family, my new family, for wherever she was I would stay, I had a feeling that might not be such a hard job. I was sure I would have a lot of help. I met jaspers shining eyes, as he dragged his eyes from his little sister for what had to be the first time since the clearing. He looked directly at me and smiled, a hesitant, almost apologetic smile. His eyes were the warmest I had ever seen them and in that stare I saw all the things he couldn't say.

His eyes said thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping her safe and for returning her to me. I will owe you for the rest of my existence. I smiled back, my eyes warm, face glowing, he didn't need to thank me and he was wrong. He didn't owe me, I owed him, for he had brought to Sam's face, to Sam's life the smile and happiness I had never been able to bring her, no matter how hard I tried. For that I would owe him for eternity, owe them all for eternity and I was more than happy to stick around and see my debt though. Besides, they didn't look like such a bad bunch. Jasper gratefully focused his eyes back on Sam and she on him.

They had a lifetime of wasted time to catch up on and I didn't want to miss a minute. As I looked around at my new family, Sam, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee, I felt my already overflowing heart burst with warmth. Because even though all the attention was focused on Sam, even though she was the center of our little group, I was no longer an outcast. I wasn't standing on the sidelines, forgotten, along and banished. I was as much a part of their group as Sam was, they included me without a second thought.

The warmth and love pouring from their gazes and words were for me too, I was apart of something, more than I had ever been anywhere, any time, in my whole existence. In that second, as I observed the vampires around me, not just an observer but part of the group, I felt something I couldn't remember feeling ever before. Even as a human and certainly not as a vampire. My black night sky bust into life, it was family. It was loving and being loved, being a part of something so amazing, being part of a family. It warmed me from the tips of my toes to my butterscotch eyes, making everything around me full of colour and light. It was almost like being born again. Even though I knew my skin must forever be ice cold I felt that in this moment it should be warm as the sun, warm as my heart.

Things progressed from their, everyone seemed to get more comfortable as time went on, all evidence of a conflict forgotten. Well almost all. I felt eyes burning holes in the back on my neck. I sighed. I don't know what it was about me, but for such an easy going person I always seemed to attract a lot of conflict. In this situation it just happened to be with Rosalie. Its kind of silly really, how it came about, but what can I say, she's a royal class bitch. I never did have much patience with pains in the asses. I told that to their face more often than not and it seemed this pretty face just didn't want to hear it.

_It happened not soon after I found my way back to the Cullen's house. I only arrived a few minutes before Sam, as I had taken my time trenching back though the forest. Observing its beauty at my own pace, it had always been my way. Besides a lot had happened and I had a lot to think though. I always had so much to think about. By the time I arrived back at the house it was already evening. I wasn't really sure what to do. I was waiting for Sam after all and I didn't know these Vampires very well._

_ I would feel uncomfortable and an imposter if I just showed myself into their house. Besides the stars were beautiful out and I needed some fresh air, I needed to restore my inner peace. I always got so absurdly ruffled about everything. I let out a quiet chuckle from the spot where I lay, back on the grass, not 5 meters from the house. Sam always did call me an oversensitive freak. I laughed again. That's all it took, a laugh, quiet as the wind and suddenly I was surrounded. I knew of course who it was standing over me and I could say that I didn't move a muscle because I didn't fear them or because I was trying to appear __superior, but honestly, I just couldn't be bothered__. I sighed deeply and kept gazing at the stars, now unfortunately obscured by 3 large faces that were bent over me. _

_"Could you move, your kind of running the view," I said louder than necessary, they would have heard me ever if I whispered. I was peeved again, so much for inner peace. _

_Oh well, if I was roused up again I might as well have some fun while I was at it. Time to ruffle some feathers. I couldn't clearly see whose faces hovered above me, it was too dark and they blocked the little light that came form the moon and the overhanging windows. In one smooth, hard movement I shifted my weight onto my hands, bringing my right knee in close to my body. A cat stance. Then quick as a wink, never stopping from one move to the next I spun in a sharp circle, blurring to the human eye. _

_My left leg out straight, knocking my oppressors feet out from under them. I finished the move by seamlessly plodding myself into a cross legged stance, leaning back and staring at my now clear view of the stars. Grunts echoed all around me, more like bells or chimes than groans. One I recognized more than the others. It was a deep sound, more like a giant church bell than tinkling wind chimes. Emmett. I remembered the name of the strong, stocky vampire who I had quickly warmed too. The one who now because of me had bright pink hair. I could see it now, standing out in the glow of the moon._

_ I took in the postures of my fallen comrades and my laughter pierced the night. Strong chuckles rattled my body, over and over again. It felt so good to laugh, so, so good, I didn't want to stop. So I simply didn't. But my glory didn't last long, my laughter was cut short by a quick, strong slap to the jaw, that shut me up and sent me sprawling. I probably deserved it, it was a good punch. I saw a flash of pink in the corner of my eye and I dived for it. Whether I deserved it or not was besides the point, no one punched me and got away with it. _

_We wrestled like puppies in the dirt. Dust rising in clouds as we moved across the group at lighting speed. As an observer it would have been impossible to tell who had the advantage, even I couldn't tell, it was all to fast and strong. I didn't really even care, it just felt good to let off some steam. We were just playing, nothing serious about our encounter. So when i had Emmett pinned good and hard for what must have been the fourth time I knew the seething growl that filled the air couldn't of come form him. _

_I stiffened and then looked around. Beside me the two others who had come out with Emmett, Alice and Edward, who seemed to be locked in some kind of silent conversation, both looking as surprised as I was at the sudden interruption. I followed their gaze, standing not 10 feet from me was a striking beauty. Her angelic face and silky blond hair outlined by the moonlight as she stood, towering in front of us, it was Rosalie. Her expression confused me, she looked absolutely outraged. Her perfect features contorted in rage. It was obvious something was wrong. It was then that I glanced at Emmett's face, his expression made it obvious and understanding coloured my features. He looked sheepish, somewhat apologetic and maybe even a bit scared? It was obvious him and Rosalie were involved. I hated to think what this must look like to her. _

_Me straddling her husband, or boyfriend, or soul mate, whatever he was to her. But as always, I wasn't the most rational person on the planet. No, instead of backing away apologetically, trying to make nice, explain the situation, I had to take advantage of it. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up. This was payback for all the crap he gave me while lugging me round on his shoulders. Getting him into trouble with his misses would cause trouble for no one but him. Or that was my logic at the time. The situation was just so priceless. I didn't think I would ever see such an expression on the likes on Emmett, and the girl who put it there was just as funny. I almost had to stuff my fist in my mouth to stop from laughing. I turned my attention back to Emmett, not being able to keep a few silent giggles from escaping. He looked at me strangely and was about to open his mouth to speak, but my next action shut him right up. He saw it coming a second before Rosalie did. _

_Slowly, with very deliberate movements I leaned it, closer, closer, till my face was inches from Emmett's. I didn't get any closer, I hadn't expect to. Actually I was surprised I got so close, surprise must have made Rosalie slow. Next thing I knew I was 10 meters away, having been thrown, rather roughly though the air. I had managed to land on my feet, expecting the impact that had not disappointed. I didn't stay on my feet for long. Seeing the expressions on everyone's faces sent me over the edge. Not that I had needed much encouragement. Alice and Edward stood frozen solid in shock, a little bit of disapproval making its way into Edwards eyes and a slight smile curving on Alice's lips._

_ She was the first to recover, having been for warned. Emmett's was one of pure horror and disbelief, absolutely priceless and worth any level of crap I got from anyone because of this. Last but by no means least, Rosalie. Her face was a cross of pure fury and surprise. Her face torn, half and half, giving her one of the strangest and funniest expressions I had ever seen. On a vampire or human. Her stance just added to the humour, she was half bent toward me, as if in an attack and half turned toward Emmett's if to attack him. She wasn't sure who she was more angry with, him or me. I bust out laughing, frenzied spasms rocking though me, I couldn't breath and I didn't need to. That was one of the best things about being a vampire, I could laugh infinitely, without needing to stop for a breath. I was one the ground, rolling around, clutching my sides. My mouth wide open._

_ I was laughing so much that no sound was coming out of my mouth. I was just lying there with my mouth wide open, shaking with silent chuckles. I couldn't stop, not even when I saw the obvious confusion on Rosalie's face turn to outright rage has her obvious hatred towards me won out over her anger at Emmett. She glared at me with a death stare that was fit to rival my own. This could get ugly and fast. But as usual, I didn't have the better judgment to just shut up, I kept on laughing. A punch that barley missed my face sobered my up quickly. _

_I put my hands up in defeat, holding in the giggles, "Ok, Ok, I surrender, sorry, it was a joke, no hard feelings?" A hand came out hard and slapped me in the face. I was stunned momentarily but regained my confidence. _

_"Guess I deserved that," I said, satisfied at my punishment. I had gotten off lightly, I had expected worse. _

_"Consider yourself lucky, Cow!" She muttered under her breath, her voice thick with acid. I looked up to she her livid expression and she spat directly into my face. She turned on her heal and marched back into the house without a backward glance._

_ It was then, with her out of the way, I saw Carlisle, watching from the base of the stairs. He had a frown on his face as he watched Rosalie leave. I couldn't be bothered moving, I had just wasted all my energy and suddenly felt deflated. I wiped the spit from my face with a corner of my shirt. _

_I was already filthy, what was one more spot. I laid down where I sat, going back to my star gazing, oblivious to the stares focused on my face. When it seemed the show was over one by one they began to rise. Not that any sound could be heard. _

_"Bitch," Emmett muttered under his breath. I laughed, the banter was good natured. He would get me back at a later point, I was sure of it. _

We had a lot of catching up to do, not just Sam, but me as well. There was so much we didn't know and didn't yet understand about these strange yet kind Vampires and I liked nothing more than a good story. The most interesting one of them all seemed to be Renesmee. She was strange, even for a Vampire. As the group of us made our way back into the house, Sam and Jasper in the lead, Renesmee just in front of me, I was able to observe her more closely.

She looked very different from the rest of them, there was something almost human about her features, and the smell. I watched Edwards head snap around as he listened to the direction of my thoughts, I paid him no mind. I seemed we all had a lot to learn from each other and a lot of explaining to do. It was going to be a long night. Perhaps one of the more interesting ones in my eternity of darkness.

**Co-writier----------- Romance-sword**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seriously people, Read and Reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Twilight.**

Samantha Whitlock- Girls in Dresses

Inside the Cullen's house was amazing, it was so bright and so open, even in the night it seemed to have a certain shine about it. From my first visit inside the Cullen's house I hadn't got the time to really look at the house, though now, I could observe everything. The staircase dominated the west side of the room, and to the south side was a wall entirely made of glass. The walls, ceiling and carpet were all varying colours of whites. The furniture was very attractive, though I was having a hard time imagining why they would need it, though I guessed I would find out in all good time.

Their piano caught my eye, it was so spectacular, in my travels I had played on various pianos though none like this. Jasper had hold of my hand and still not wanting to let go of him I wandered over to the piano. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, though I ignored them. I sat down on the piano bench, and ran my marble fingers across the keys. The sound filled the room, from bass to treble. It was in perfect tuning, not a note out of place, the harmony of it was beautiful. Gently I let go of Jasper's hand and he moved back a few steps next to where Alice was standing. I let my fingers run across the keys again, though in practiced movements. I played my favourite song, it sounded so happy, it was Carla's favourite, she also being someone who was very happy. Everyone seemed to listen as I played, when I finished, I could hear someone clapping, it was Carla.

I faced her and rolled my eyes, she always acted like that when I played the piano, though I wasn't that good, it was only a pastime that I had grown to love.

Alice gasped, and whipped my head to look at her, though she wasn't looking at me, but at Carla.

"What did you _do_?" Alice asked Carla breathlessly.

Carla looked down at her body and then back up to Alice clueless, she was so oblivious sometimes.

"What do you mean, _what did I do?" _Carla asked Alice frustrated; she hadn't not knowing things though she wouldn't care if Alice was going on about what I thought she was going on about.

"Your _clothes,_ they are absolutely destroyed," Alice looked over to me and relaxed a little.

My clothes were still in hideous condition, but nothing like Carla's, hers were a whole different story. As I suspected Carla didn't have a care in the world about her clothes, though Alice obviously did, I was liking her more and more.

"I have another Bella on my hands," Alice groaned, and Bella hissed quietly.

I laughed and every turned to look at me, Carla face was soft as if she enjoyed watching me be happy, well I defiantly enjoyed being happy. Just what was happening was so relaxing and peaceful, it was like we were already part of the family.

Alice flashed to Carla's side and I took a step towards them, Carla flinched back in surprise, though all Alice did was wrap her tiny hand around Carla's wrist.

"You're coming with me," She told her darkly, "Samantha, you too," I smiled at her and went to Carla's side.

Carla groaned and moaned as we started to walk, I had just took a step forward when I realized Carla and Alice hadn't moved. Carla was standing so still, she wasn't planning on moving, though I planned to move her.

"She always does this, fashion isn't her thing, it's something she's made me do by myself for the past 150 years," I grumbled to Alice, explaining the immobile vampire.

I swerved around so fast not even a vampire couldn't seen me do it, and clasped onto Carla's other wrist.

"Now Alice, where were you planning to go," I asked her, not looking at carla's enraged face.

Alice trilled a laugh, it was joined in by Esme and Bella, I could feel the rest of them watching us, though all moving to various points in the house.

"To my room, Rosalie, Esme, Renesmee, Bella, you girls come with us, we'll all dress up," Alice seemed so cheered by the idea, and so was I, I finally had someone to play with, well in the fashion sense anyway.

It ended up being me and Alice dragging Carla, along with Bella and Esme, though Rosalie had told us that she wanted to work on her car, and had stomped off. Renesmee had said something about going to see a friend, though the way she said it, it sounded like more than just a friendship.

Alice lead us up the huge twirling staircase and onto the second level of the house, where it lead into a huge bedroom, one of the biggest I had seen.

We plunked Carla on the bed, and then I watched to see if she would move, and she glared back at me.

"If you move, I will find you in a flash, literally," I beamed a smile at her along with my threat. She glared past me and crossed her arms across her chest.

In approval I patted her head, and went to stand near Alice, she was gazing into a closet of clothes, no closet was a understatement, more like a whole other room of clothes.

I laughed in pure excitement, too think Alice enjoyed clothes this much, I would have an eternal shopping buddy.

"First we have to clean you too up," She told us with a smile on her face, "Esme, do you going into my powder room and fetching some wet cloths.

Powder rooms? What would they need them for, it wasn't like they needed human necessities, though oh well, we would find out in all good time.

Bella moved to a seat in the corner of the room and watched everything quietly, as she was avoiding the attention, I could've bet any price that Carla wished to be her.

Esme came back through the door with a pile of wet cloths, the way she moved was so gentle, so graceful, and how she looked at everyone was so kind. I felt I would grow to like her very much, along with everyone in the vampire family.

Esme went over to Carla and began wiping the dirt from her face and arms and everywhere, since it was everywhere on her. I picked up a cloth and wiped away the dirt on me and Alice went into the closet room of clothes. Once I was finished I went over to the mirror to check I had got everything. When I looked at myself I found leaves in my hair, and was horrified. I plucked them out quickly, then finding a bush, I combed my hair until it was like silk.

Alice repapered into the room with to extravagant dresses, one a pastel baby pink, the other a fiery red.

"You've got to be kidding me, I am not wearing that, Sam I will hurt you," She threatened me, though I didn't care.

Alice and I moved in on her and she got up and backed away, though she wasn't going anywhere.

I pounced on her, landing on her back and pinning her to the ground, she snarled in response.

"You're not going anywhere!" I trilled a laugh and Carla struggled for a moment though then gave up.

"Which dress should she wear?" Alice mused.

"Red," Esme, Bella, Alice and I all said at the same time, Carla frowned in response, and Alice and I laughed.

"You two together are like monsters," Carla stated as Alice and I moved closer.

"Take off your clothes, while I fetch you some sexy underwear," Alice giggled then disappeared.

Carla begrudgingly went into the powder room to change; Alice came back and chucked the underwear in to her. A few moments later, Carla came out it red silk underwear, and I laughed at her expression.

"You are evil Sam," Carla muttered as I walked towards her with the red dress.

"Arms up," I told her and she did so.

I helped her put the beautiful red silk dress on, and once she had it on she looked ravishing.

Her hair needed fixing, though Alice was already on it, she fetched the brush that I had used and began removing leaves and combing her hair in quick swift movements.

Carla's hair was just shorter than mine, and it looked perfect in a loose bun from my memories so I scouted the room for a hair tie.

Bella seemed to be amused by the whole situation and once I did Carla's hair she spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Your Alice's new victim, how does it feel?" Bella teased Carla, she must have been the previous victim, judging form her tone of voice.

"Just great, thanks, I couldn't imagine anything better," Carla retorted back, with thick sarcasm in her voice.

Bella giggled, and silently left the room, probably trying to escape, something Carla obviously wished she could do.

Once Carla was all dressed up I went into the powder room and changed into my pink lace underwear. Once I changed into them I looked at the bathroom, it looked exactly like a human bathroom, toilet, shower everything, though so much larger.

I walked out in my underwear just as Carla had, Esme passed me the pink silk dress I was to wear. When I held it, it was so beautiful, so soft, it felt so nice slipping it over my marble skin.

I didn't change my hair, since Esme and Alice told me my hair looked fine like it was and I did as they wanted. Carla sat in the chair where Bella had been and looked very frustrated, this was not her idea of fun.

"One more thing," Alice told us and dashed from the room.

She came back, wearing a dress of her own, which was a rich purple colour, and fitted her perfectly. She was also holding three pairs of stilettos, and I dashed to her, too excited not to stand still.

The shoes she gave me were shining pink, a pink the same colour as my dress, I slipped them on and gazed at my foot. They were beautiful, I felt wonderful in my outfit

Carla's shoes were not as high as mine, at the were a simple red shoe design, they suited Carla's outfit perfectly, and she seemed a little impressed by them.

Alice wore purple flats that were also the same colour as her dress, she smiled at her feet then at me.

"We are going to have so much fun together," Alice told me and I beamed at her.

"I'm not doing this again, not for a long time," Carla told us bluntly.

"You girls look amazing," Esme told us softly, smiling at Carla.

We headed downstairs and Emmett wolf whistled at us, Carla scowled at him and looked as if she wanted to punch something or him.

Jasper came to Alice and my side, holding each of our hands, Edward and Bella were in the middle of a chess game and Carlisle and Rosalie were watching their huge television.

I watched Bella and Edward's game intrigued, I hadn't played chess since before I was human. I so wanted to play.

"You can play, Bella know I'll win," He smiled at Bella, she seemed as if she could've blushed.

"He cheats!" Emmett shouted at me from where he was talking to Carla.

Alice had gone to a computer with many screens and Jasper had gone to the television with Rosalie and Carlisle. He was watching me the whole time though, only barley looking at the screen. Bella got up from her seat and I took her place, and she went over to join in on the conversation with Emmett and Carla, who seemed to be talking about something along the lines of who was stronger.

"So you cheat, mind reader," I told Edward, knowing that it would be a fact.

He laughed at me and moved his first piece, moved mine after him. He had me in checkmate after 3 moves and I felt a surge of frustration from losing.

"Again," I told him bluntly.

He moved his first piece, I had thought of a strategy for a bit, though he must've been letting me get the upper hand, because I was in check-mate again. This happened again and again, we must've been playing for hours, though I finally gave up.

"Argh, I can't win! You are a cheater, I want to verse you in something you can't read my mind how to win," I said, feeling beyond frustrated.

I started to think of sports and then he shook his head as if to mean that he could win at that too. I thought through more but he kept shaking his head.

"Aha! A race, I will definitely beat you at a race," I laughed at the thought of seeing him when he lost, it would be priceless.

He smiled as if he thought he would win that to and I tried very hard not to think of how fast I could go, I would leave that as a surprise. We continued the night in the same way, I versed Emmett and won against him though I versed Jasper and lost against him, he was good. Just as sunrise, renesmee returned and Carla and I looked at her suspiciously.

It was quiet for a bit when I heard Carla sequel, all the heads in the room whipped to look at her, and she was looking and pointing at Emmett.

"You! I have a battle to settle with you," Saying this she leaped from where she was sitting and Emmett leaped up also.

"Bring it, midget," Emmett egged her on, oh how much they were alike.

I had been in the middle of a chess game with Carlisle when I saw both of them dash from the house and towards the river.

Everyone stood up and followed them without saying a word, Alice ran next to me along with Jasper. We got to where Emmett and Carla were, they were in a clearing just a little way away from the river. In their hunting stances they had started to circle each other.

I leaped into a branch above me and jasper and Alice jumped into the same tree. I swung my legs up so I was able to lean against the trunk of the tree, I looked sideways to where Emmett and Carla were circling each other.

Everyone had decided to perch themselves in trees, and as I watched them watch Carla and Emmett, it occurred to me. That this was going to be one of the most interesting and humorous battles to watch in my existence.

Carla Mansfield- "I couldn't do it."

I stared at Emmett across the small clearing. He was no more than 10 meters away at the most, both of us watching each other from the furthest point our small arena would allow. I was very much aware, a lot more than one should be in a battle, of the vampires crouched in the trees around me. I could almost feel their stares trained on my back and boring into my eyes, though I did not lift mine to meet their gaze. I had a show to put on, one that was sure not to disappoint.

I was after all the center of attention, the lime light was all mine, and being in the spot light was what I liked best. This was a fight no one would soon forget. Call me over confident if you want, but that wasn't it. I had no illusions that this would be easy. Emmett was strong, stronger than me, and I was willing to bet my life on the fact he wasn't taking it easy on me. I glanced into his eyes once more, yup, the look their confirmed it. In his mind, I was dead meat. I knew this was payback for the other night, the whole "Rosalie Incident." And that was just fine with me, it was payback I deserved.

You could almost say I had planned it like this. Gotten on his bad side, under his skin, into his head, pissed him off. You could almost say I was asking, begging even for a fight that used everything I had, a fight that I might actually have a hope of loosing, a real fight against Emmett. There was no way in the world I was letting him go easy on me, not when I was prepared to give this all I had. Boy was I going to enjoy this. Now I couldn't keep the smile back, it spread wide across my face, lighting up my features, my eyes alight. I got a responding, if not hesitant smile from Emmett.

I could read it all in his eyes in that one moment, he was going to enjoy this just as much as me. Perfect. We both shifted into our hunting stances at precisely the same moment. Great minds think alike. We were both so eager, so ready for this fight to start that we didn't want to waste time.

"Hey Emmett," I yelled across the clearing, my voice breaking the silence, the tension that had been building out of control.

His eyes hardened, "What?" His voice was practically a growl, he knew what was coming.

I kept my voice light and playful, "What do you think of these shoes?" It wasn't what he had been expecting; that much was clear was the flash of shock on his features. I sent a grin his way. That had mainly been for Sam, I could almost feel her smiling somewhere in the trees. After all she had gone to all this trouble and she knew as well as I did, it would all eventually lead to ruin. Tragic, NOT! But suddenly I had an idea. Well they do say waste not, want not.

It had always been my motto, use what you got. But I had to think of a way to……. I had another idea, so this dress might come in handy after all, not so much the dress itself, but what it showed off. If you got if, flaunt it. I would have to thank Sam later for her taste in Lingerie. Emmett still hadn't replied, probably working out that I would twist whatever reply he gave me, and use it against him. I wasn't waiting for an answer.

"Or what about this dress?" I continued. I spun a little on the spot, catching his eyes.

Boy was I lucky Rosalie wasn't there, as Sam always said, there was only so far you could push a person before they cracked. And I was someone who always over stepped the line. The next look I sent his way was one I had little practice using, one I would have never seen myself using, not in an eternity, it was seductive. I sent him a coy smile, winking at him. He blinked.

"Or what about these…." I whispered, making my voice smoldering and sexy, like you always saw those sluts do in corny movies.

I leaned down with exaggerated slowness, bending forward, keeping my eyes locked on Emmett's. I had to fight hard to keep the smile from my features, it was essential to my success. I fought against it and won, just. I managed to keep my serious, seductive expression in place. As I leant forward I knew full well where Emmett's eyes would travel. I watched with extreme satisfaction as they followed the exact path I had predicted they would.

They slid from my eyes, slowly down, to a point just below my chin. My Boobs. Seriously, Men were so easy. I laughed to myself. Just in that one second, the second he let his gaze slip, his guard down, I moved my already low hands, quick as a flash, so fast even vampire eyes would struggle to catch their movements. I just slowly and subtly gave a flick on my wrists. All it would have looked like to an oblivious observer was a twitch of muscles, or the swatting of a fly.

But what they didn't see was how my fingers hooked around the straps of my stiletto heels and ripped them in half, a sound too low over the rustling of the trees to be heard by anyone but me. Sam would cringe if she knew what I was doing now; probably better that she couldn't see and blow my cover. My hands were dead still again, still lowering as if they had never stopped. I slowly brought myself up, allowing myself one brief grin as Emmett's furious eyes met mine. I bet he was thinking the same as I had, that god rose isn't here. I laughed out loud, his eyes hardened.

"Enough play, bring it on Midget!" His eyes were scorching fire. Oh, if only looks could kill.

I was more than happy to bring it and bring it I would. I sent him one last playful smile, blowing him a kiss. His hands clenched into fists.

"Ladies first," was all he managed to get out of his clenched teeth before a growl took over.

I had to hold my breath to stop from laughing. I think I might have over stepped the line. The angrier he was, the better this would be. The first turn was exactly what he wanted, I had planned for it with or without his invitation. I could see he was itching to get started, to burn some of his fire, but he was underestimating me, as people always did. Sam always did say, how anyone could think I was as innocent and playful as I made out to be had never seen me angry.

I thought Emmett would be a bit more cautious, having had a full view of my vicious side. Some people never do learn. My eyes never once moved from my target, my muscles coiled for action, adrenalin zooming though out my body. I was ready, I had been born ready. I leaned forward onto the balls of my feet, I was sure Emmett didn't miss the motion, though his eyes never left mine. He knew I was coming, but whatever he expected was going to be far from what he got. That I knew for certain, I smiled again, here goes nothing. My leg muscles tightened as I threw myself into a crouch, my hands flying out to catch me before my momentum could though me to the ground. Before anyone had time to so much as blink I was moving again. My arms flying to the left, my body following close behind. I threw myself around in a circle, spinning on the palms of my hands, pressed against the rough dirt.

My feet left the ground, spinning round after my body in a graceful arc, straight out, parallel with the floor. I didn't get to see Emmett's reaction to what I was sure had been a major flash, wish I had seen his face. Then just as my feet became level with Emmett's figure I gave a strong but quick flick of my ankles, bring my legs back in toward me and finishing the move with a neat tuck and twist, bring myself back to a standing position, once again facing Emmett. Might seem pointless, but apparently not so much. The sight before me was almost the funniest thing I had ever seen. Whoever said stilettos weren't good for anything, well, they were dead wrong. Emmett was pinned to the tree that he had originally been crouched not 2 meters from.

He was hanging about 30 centimeters off the ground, two stiletto shoes, barley missing his head, heels through the top of his shirt, held him in place. It was so, so hard to not just break down laughing that very moment, oh god, it was so, so hard, but somehow I managed to keep my cool, just. I didn't have a moment to spare for my amusement. Emmett was shocked, caught by surprise, but the length of his stillness was sure to be short lived. You could only take someone by surprise once and this was going to be the first and last time Emmett every underestimated me. So I had better make it worth my while. I was under no illusion that stiletto heels, no matter how much Sam worshiped them, could hold any vampire in place, least of all the strongest one I had ever met. I had to move, now!

Somehow I managed to make it in time. I retched myself from my frozen position, all these thoughts passing though my head in the one second it took Emmett to blink twice, trying to clear the fog from his head. I ran toward him, straight on, now was not the time for tricks and deception, now was the time for blunt, straight forward action. Besides, he wasn't going anywhere soon as far as I was concerned. I could almost hear Sam groan, a front attack, how typical of my blatant strength and stupidity. I laughed at her in my head, I never had quite grasped the concept of all that dodging and light footed movements, it just wasn't how I operated. I was a no bullshit kinda girl, I had to face every problem head on, with everything I had.

I was no more than 3 meters from Emmett. I watched his still slow and dazed eyes focus on his impending doom. I saw him blink again, as if in slow motion and the second before I jumped, becoming air born, less than a meter in front of his nose, I watched as his eyes cleared, focused and realization dawned on his face. Whatever he could have done, it was far too late now, all he could do was watch. I was glad he had regained his coherent thought, not that I gave much credit to the thoughts that ran through that brain of his, but just so I could see the expression of mingled horror, confusion and anger, not two seconds before both my feet, raised from my jump, slammed dead set into the middle of his chest.

A defending crack filled the entire clearing, breaking the silence that I was sure had been brought about by shock. The tree, Emmett still pinned in place, went flying backwards at a tremendous speed. It crashed into the tree behind it, a pine tree just as large and sturdy as the first one, the impact made it shudder, cracking at its base as it too fell the ground with a deafening bang. There was silence once again, the air was filled with falling pine needles, but I paid no notice as they landed in my hair, on my face. My eyes were locked on the pile of rubble that was the two trees.

I had jumped back about 5 meters, watching the scene with shinning eyes from a distance. I had no delusions about how Emmett had faired from this little set back. He would be fine, unhurt and unscathed, as we vampires always were. Right now It was his anger I was waiting for and I was sure he would not disappoint. I watched for any movement. From what I had judged of Emmett's character, he did not come across to me as the type to perform a sneak attack.

No, him like me, unlike Sam, would prefer a head on approach, he after all relied on brute strength, not party tricks, for him the fun was in seeing the attack coming and having the guts to stand your ground. He would have no patience for dodging, for dancers that flitted away from his every blow. As for me, he could be sure that I would not be the one doing the running in this fight. I planted my feet deeper into the ground, strengthening my stance. If there was one thing I believe it was to never turn away from a challenge, whatever would come, would come, the best I could do was take the blows, giving back mine, twice as hard. Movement caught my eye, the logs of the fallen trees began to quiver, like an slow and soft earth quake was shaking their frames.

"CARLA!" It was Emmett there was no doubt about it and I could tell just by the tone of his voice just what his expression would look like, feature contorted with rage, eyes burning.

I had seen the same expression on my face one too many times. Boy was he pissed. I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. I knew from past experiences, LOTS of past experiences that laughing didn't help, not in the slightest. It made people angrier, a lot angrier. Sam had many a time cursed me and my inability to keep a straight face and to hold my laughter in, it had got us in many a tight situation.

"Learn to control yourself, your emotions, don't let them control you, have some sense you fool!" I imitated her voice inside my head.

It wasn't my fault. Who wouldn't want to laugh, why deprive yourself of such a wonderful feeling? In my book, holding back laughter was a crime against ones happiness. Just let it out, let the wonder of this joy in its purest form do what it will, for it deserved to be heard by all who would put aside their anger and care to listen. I never, ever got tired of listening to laughter, whether it be at me, or with me, the tinkling of bells, or a deep church bell, it was the colour of my world. Evidently not to Emmett. As the chortles rock though me I felt the ground tremble under my feet, as if the earth itself were laughing with me, that was until I saw the huge log flying though the air, headed straight for where I stood.

The shadow suddenly overcame me, I had no time to dodge, not that I would have, I was much to stubborn. I just had time to pull back my right fist and let it crack out with alarming speed and force, not a second before the log was upon me. Dust filled the air and it was a moment before I could see again, even with these piercing vampire eyes. On either side of me lay the shrapnel of a destroyed tree. Broken into pieces that still floated down slowly from the sky above. It had missed me by an inch, my leg not 30 centimeter from where the largest and closest part of what was left of the pine tree lay.

I was very nearly made into a pancake. The shock wore off faster than I had anticipated, I grinned to myself. I had been expecting something along these lines, give your opponent a weapon and he will more than likely use it against you. Speaking of opponents, my eyes traveled the clearing at lightning speed, taking in every inch of the area around me, it didn't take me long to spot Emmett. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He was crouched, once again in his hunting stance, this time far closed to the center of the clearing, but still over 8 meters from me. I hovered on the very border of the forest, my eyes taking in his expression, his movements. Ah, so that's how its gonna be is it. I couldn't agree more.

It was obvious from the look in his eyes, hard, fierce, and the way he held his body, closed inward, rather than open, focused on the center of our arena. Emmett was done with the theatrics, with the banter and play, he was ready for the real combat the start. I laughed, people never did give me a long enough play time, they were all so impatient, always ready to get the fun stuff out of the way, so ready for the serious fight to begin. In this case it may have been my fault, I had made Emmett awfully angry, the fire in his eyes seemed to conform that.

Oh well, playtimes over, time to face my wrath. I did so eagerly, I liked nothing more than a fight, especially one of strength. But no matter how eager I was I approached with caution, I may be eccentric and over the top, uncontrolled with my emotions and unthinking with my actions, but I wasn't stupid. Okay, okay, so I could be stupid sometimes, but this was something for once, that I had to think through. For so many years Sam had been the only real opponent I had been able to fight against, sure we had had our fair share of run ins with other vampires, our fair share of fights, but never in all my existence had I met someone strong, never had I faced a vampire with strength greater than mine. I wasn't saying I was the best, or even the strongest out there, many a time had I met my match, fought people far better, far more skilled than me, many a time had I been lucky to escape with my life.

I knew that, I embraced it, I wasn't even that good of a fighter. But if there was one thing my scrapples with Sam had taught me, it was how much I relied on my strength when in a fight. Sam was different, she wasn't as strong as me, I could beat her in an arm wrestle easily any day, but that didn't mean I was any better than her, that it was any easier to beat her.

Sam had great skills in the martial arts. She did her moves with precision and perfection, she was flawless in what she did, her movements always fast and striking. She would hit you from all 6 direction in every part of your body before you even understood what was going on. She was like the wind, fast, silent and deadly. We were very much at opposites, in a lot of things, but perhaps most obviously in the arena. I had a very straight forward attack, I went for the obvious openings, the simple punches, the strongest kicks. I had no patients for feigning a strike or dodging blows, I often left myself open and unprotected. Although I put a lot of power into my hits, I was slow. Luckily for me, speed wouldn't be a problem with Emmett, he was slower than I was, strength on the other hand was a different story.

I was in a predicament, there was no way I could fight Emmett in close proximity, hand to hand, as I normally would anyone else. Not if I wanted to win. I could not rely purely on my strength, against Emmett, my strength was not enough, I needed something more. I couldn't remember a fight where I had needed anything more than what I had, what tricks did I have up my sleeve. Well since I didn't even know, all I could do was hope they were good ones. I was eye to eye with Emmett now, his gaze pulling me from my thoughts, there was no more time for thinking, now was the time for battle.

I smiled and he smiled in response. "I'm going to enjoy this," He snarled, his breath blowing my face as we both leaned forward, trying to stare the other down.

"No," I corrected, "we are both going to enjoy this." And then I swung my first back and punched him square in the jaw.

I don't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. I sent Emmett wheeling backwards, cursing under his breath. I heard a faint intake of breath from the surrounding trees, so fair it could have been the wind, I take it someone's punch actually having an effect on Emmett was a rare sight. I felt suddenly surer, and stronger. Sure, maybe I was going down, but I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. Emmett had regained his balance and was advancing on me, slow but strong. I didn't move, I didn't even try to dodge the first blow he threw at my face, I raised my arm to block his punch, his fist hitting my forearm with bone shattering strength. If he had been surprised by my hit, I was nothing short of bewildered by his.

Not only did my arm feel like it had been crushed to dust, I had flown backwards no short of 2 meters. Sure 2 meters may seem nothing to everyone else, in fact it may be amazing that I had moved so little, but for me, it was amazing. I had never been moved in a fight, never. Never had an enemies direct blow shifted my feet, sent me flying backwards, not when I was ready for the punch, blocking and ready. Emmett read the shock in my face and smiled. When it didn't look like I was coming again, it was he who came at me. This time his fist went for my stomach.

Once again I blocked his blow, this time the power behind his hit carried his fist past my arm, slipping to the side, glazing off my block and into the right side of my torso. It caught me right in the ribs, I let out an audible gasp. He had knocked all the wind out of me, I couldn't breathe, not that I needed too, but it was a sensation I had never felt before. I didn't have time to regain my breath, I needed to take action. I dived for him, he was ready for my advance. I made it look like I was taking another reckless punch at his face, something I badly longed to do. But as I watched his arm come up to block me, I knew I had no hope of making it past that, so in mid flight, I changed direction.

Sam had indeed taught me something useful, though I would never admit it to her face. I ducked below his block, my hands coming out to catch my fall, I hit the ground hard, tumbling forwards, rolling across the dirt. I caught Emmett's legs as I went, knocking them out from under him, he didn't even have time to soften his fall. He hit the ground with a thud. I rolled quickly out of my fall and back up onto my feet, I dashed to Emmett's side, his fallen figure at my feet. He was just getting up onto his elbows, seconds from making a return to his feet and back into battle, I was having non of that. I jumped 5 meters into the air and came down with a thud square in the middle of his rising back.

Emmett let out a muffled groan, I jumped out of the way just before he threw his figure back onto its feet. He wouldn't give me the opportunity to do that twice. He glared at me from where he stood, crouched low, trying to regain his breath. We both breathed heavily, glaring at each other, our clothes and faces smeared with dirt. Sometime during out tussles my dress had gotten ripped, it was now sat riding up around my thighs, having lost a couple of inches of fabric from the bottom, I didn't even want to think about the state the rest of it was in. Emmett looked much the same.

His plain brown t-shirt and dark jeans were ripped and torn. He had a huge gash though one leg, possible from the tree and his face was caked in dirt from his fall. Our standoff couldn't last long. He was going to win this and he could see it, he flashed me a grin, I scowled. Dammit. Sure I had gotten in one lucky punch and managed to take him down, although that had also caused considerable damage to myself. My head didn't feel so good. I had hit it hard going down and my thought process seemed unusually slow. Emmett would not be taken by surprise again and I doubt feigning an attack again would have quite the same effect. Emmett might have been slow but he wasn't stupid. His strength made him dangerous, so somehow I had to find a way to take that strength away from him.

I knew just relying on my physical abilities was getting me nowhere. I knew how much Emmett hated tricks, "cheating" he had called it when someone like Alice or Edward had used their abilities in a fight. I wondered what he would think of mine. I guess it wasn't really fair, and I had never had to use my abilities in a fight before, I usually only used them for entertainment purposes. But was there more to me, more to my abilities than just joking around? Had I been neglecting my potential, selling myself short, letting myself down? These words crushed my spirit.

I had always prided myself on putting in 120% with everything I did in life. It was my motto, the very thing I lived by that I would try my very best in everything I did. That was how I lived my life. Had my I been lying to myself all this time? Had I really been doing so little, when I was blessed with so much? How had I been so stupid? In that moment I was a person crushed. I didn't know the first thing about myself or my ability. I didn't even know where to begin if I was going to use it in a fight. For the first time in almost 100 years, I felt helpless, like I couldn't do anything.

It was like the spirit had been sucked from my body, leaving an empty useless shell in its place. Everything was moving in slow motion, my head was spinning. All I could hear in my head was the words, repeated over and over. I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this, I COULDN'T DO THIS. I shook my head over and over, trying to clear the fog, trying to stop the world spinning around me, to get a grip. I saw Emmett's figure in front of me, nothing more than a hulking shadow, no shape or colour. I he seemed to hesitate in his advance, as if he realized something was wrong.

I heard shouts coming from the trees but they felt so far away. I couldn't answer them, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't even breath. I could not this. The realization made me sick in the stomach. Darkness began to creep into the edges of my vision, getting larger and larger. Suddenly the ground was rushing to meet me.

"I couldn't do it," was all I whispered before I was swallowed up by the darkness.

**Co-writer: Romance-sword**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry we didn't update for a while, having a life and all. For heavan's sake READ AND REVEIW, or I might give up on life itself. Kidding, but I'll be upset.**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Samantha Whitlock

What had just happened? Carla had had the upper hand, she was in any case winning, but now, now she was lying on the ground.

She had whispered "I couldn't do it," what on earth had she meant, I was helpless, I didn't know what to do. The surroundings were basically destroyed, though they could grow back. The tree bent in half, the only things still intact were vampires. Emmett stood there just staring at my friend, my sister, like the rest of them, with their mouths hanging open. They weren't doing anything! Did they even care that she was on the ground, for all they knew she could be dead!

I gripped the tree I was perched in hard; it didn't take long for me to hear the tree breaking beneath me. I was enraged, how could they be so unreliable?! I leapt from the tree, using my full speed, I was next to Carla in less than a millisecond. I knelt next to her lying figure on the ground, her white eyelids were closed, her face still. Never in all my years of knowing Carla, had I known her face to be so, so emotionless.

"Carla," I whispered, like a question, a longing to know if she was alright.

No response. Everything surrounding me was silence, I couldn't even hear the wind, nothing, it was like Carla had stopped it. She had always said she ran with the wind, and I with light and sound. Though this was different, it was like the wind had always ran with her, been her invisible friend and guide, and now it had _stopped _for her. Her hair was all over her face, and leaves woven throughout it. Her red dress was ripped up to half uop her thighs, and the side of it a gauging hole down the centre, in any other circumstance I'd throttle her for destroying this dress, though not now.

"Carla!" I shouted at her, "Carla! Wake up!" Saying those words, I never would of imagined myself saying those words, not to a vampire.

"Don't you all even CARE?! You're all just standing there being useless!" I had never shouted so much in my life, but I couldn't think of what else to do.

"Samantha," I heard Jasper whisper, strained, unsure.

I whipped my head to him, I could feel the raw emotion on my face, if I could've of cried this would be the moment. I scooped Carla in my arms, and brushed the hair away from her face. Still she hadn't moved, I was beginning to become scared, not only worried, but terrified of what would happen.

"Carla, move, please," I begged in whispers, though only to her, because no one else seemed to care, though I would care. Losing her would be the end of my world, even if I had Jasper, without Carla I wouldn't be able to survive. She was my other half, and I hers. We were like the sun and moon. Carla the sun, so bright, shedding the light in all situations, and I the moon, the guide through the night, when the sun needed a rest, a brake. Without the Sun, the moon would have to guide and endless night, and without the moon, the sun would constantly have to shine light on others, an endless day.

I cupped my hand around Carla's face, to a human her skin was like ice, to me it felt warm, Carla always felt warm, the aura surrounding her was warm and happy. Like the sun. With two fingers I lifted her eyelids, though what I saw was impossible.

Gasping, I pulled my hand away from Carla's face, just barley catching her again, after I had released my grip on her body. That look, that look about her eyes, I had seen it before, seen it too many times before.

I knew that look about her eyes, the way that her eyes changed, though only when she was using her unique ability. They changed from butterscotch to a normal hazel, a human eye colour, green hazel. I had asked Carla, though all she had done was shrug, she said that it was strange, green hazel was her eye colour when she was human, and also the colour her eyes turned every time she used her ability.

Slowly, with exaggerated caution, I lifted both Carla's eyelids again, they were that same colour. She was definitely using her ability. Though what strong emotion had passed through her mind and soul for this to happen? She must be in a illusion, she must of put herself in one of her own illusions. If it was conscious or not, and for what reason or if she even knew she did it, I don't know. Though to brake from one of Carla's illusions was impossible, she had to brake it herself, this I had learned from experience.

"Amazing," I heard Edward mumble in shock, I whipped my head to glare at him.

"What? What could possibly be _amazing_ about this situation?" I snarled at him, infuriated, never had I found myself to sound so scary.

"No, no, not the situation, what she is capable of doing, if it's true, she has one of the most amazing talents I have come across," I still glared at him, though I forgot if it was for the reason of him insulting the situation, or if it was because I just didn't like him that much.

I shook Carla, though I got no response, nothing, I felt like I could scream. I heard Edward shuffle and move behind me. I looked in his direction, vaguely interested in what he was doing, he was talking to Renesmee, and I could of easily of heard, though I found no reason.

Edward suddenly appeared beside my side, along with Renesmee, I put Carla behind me, and arranged myself in a defensive position.

"What are you doing?" I snarled at him and Renesmee.

Bella hissed from behind me, and I let a terrifying growl rip from my throat at her, and in response I heard silence.

"Please, Sam, trust me, trust Renesmee, I don't have time to explain this in full, though Renesmee has an ability too," I glared at him, though I could feel myself releasing my hostile pose.

"Renesmee has the ability to project pictures into your head, her thoughts in other words, and if I am on the right track, she could be the one exception on breaking Carla's illusions," I felt my facial expression change, and change to admiring.

"Would that work? What would she put into Carla's mind?" I asked in wonder, I sounded useless again, even though annoying, Edward was wise.

"There's only one way to find out," Edward told me quietly, while reaching for my arm as if to help me up

I gently laid Carla's immobile body on the ground, and stood, though ignoring Edward's offering hand, I didn't need help, I wasn't retarded. Jasper flashed to my side, and wrapped his arms around me, as if he was supporting me. I suppose he was, if he hadn't of done that, I think I might of fallen back onto the ground. His arms encircled around my arms, and fit my body into a protective chamber inside his arms, despite the circumstances, I felt safe there.

Renesmee knelt on the ground by Carla, in the exact spot I had been, her bronze ringlets falling from her shoulders and swaying on her back. For a vampire she was very beautiful. Unconsciously I felt my body move, though Jasper constricted me and all of a sudden I felt a wave of calmness. I knew I wanted to be worried, though I couldn't; all I felt was peace and calm. It must be Jasper, using his ability to calm the situation, typical; he had always been like a buffer., even as a human.

Renesmee put her pale hand on Carla's temple, and closed her eyes, seeming to be in deep concentration. I didn't know what she was showing Carla, though I knew it would be something to get her out of a trance, to break this darkness Carla seemed to be in. Renesmee was at for about a minute when I saw a twitch of Carla's eyes, I jolted forward, though Jasper constricted me yet again. I knew he was right to keep me detained, and myself being in control most of the time, I should find it easy. Carla's eyes began twitching again, though it was constant.

"Sam," I heard Carla whisper, her lips barley moving.

"Carla! I'm here, come back," I told her., desperation and hope spreading through every limb in my body.

"Sam," She said my name again, though it wasn't like a realization of that I was right in front of her, more like she was calling to me, searching for me.

What was Renesmee showing her? Was it of something bright? I couldn't think of what it could be, of what would wake her from an illusion.

"Sam," Carla called in her normal voice, and at that moment though her eyes were still closed, I knew what Renesmee was showing her.

She was showing her images of me, images of her only family, the only thing that Carla truly cared about in this endless world of ours. She lost all her family when she joined me on my quest, and over the years lost all her own blood relatives, though created new family bonds with me. I knew Carla inside and out, every angle of her face, every pitch of her voice, every stride in her run, everything. Just as she knew me, so if she saw my face in a place of blackness, it would be her beacon, it would work as well as any light. Just like lighthouses, we guided each other through the rough spots, through darkness.

I watched Carla as her eyes fluttered open, she looked so vulnerable, she didn't have a clue what was going on. She looked up at Renesmee who was hovering over her body. Her whole body went rigid, and she let out a terrifying hiss as she scrambled backwards.

She looked at them all, her pose growing more and more hostile as she stood up, though finally her eyes met gaze with mine. Jasper let me go, and I flashed to her side, in an instant, using my ability to advantage myself.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she just stood there in shock, frozen, everything hostile about her had melted away. I pulled away, holding her hands, I beamed at her and she just stared at me back.

"Carla! What on earth were you doing?!" I felt my fake anger surge through me, I was trying to be light hearted.

"I-I couldn't do it," She mumbled, her face turning sad, I didn't know what she was on about again, it was the exact thing she had said before she fell to the ground.

I dropped her hands, and watched them sway, lifeless next to her body, and then I look at her face. Some ancient sadness was covering her face, some concern I didn't know about, she wasn't one to show sadness.

"I couldn't do it, I'm pathetic, I can't even use my ABILITY IN A FIGHT! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING, MY LIFE IS FRICKEN JOKE, WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING WITH MY LIFE, I AM STUPID, I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" She shouted at nothing, her face changing from sad to infuriated, though not at anyone, but at herself.

I felt the anger in my body coarse through me, I was shaking, I was so angry at her, who was this person in front of me, it wasn't Carla, it wasn't my friend. It was a person unknown to me.

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO DO! DAMN IT, WHO AM I, WHAT IS MY PUR-," She shouted, though I interrupted.

I swung my fist back and into her cheek, she went flying backwards and into a tree, I flashed to her, my face something from a nightmare, I was beyond enraged. I gripped the front of her destroyed dress, and pulled her so her face was a mere few centimeters from my face, she looked horrified.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHO YOU ARE, YOU ASK. YOU ARE CARLA, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT!?" I screamed at her face, she flinched backwards, I could barley hear the gasps from behind me.

The feeling that course through was like none other I had felt before, it was a new emotion, I had never let myself become this angry. I felt the red haze cover my eye sight, changing my vision.

"You are my friend, you are the person that if wasn't here with me for this past two centuries, I wouldn't of been able to survive," I was still enraged, this feeling felt horrible though I went with it. "You are a person who laughs when everyone else cries, someone who see the bright side of every dark day!" I shouted and shouted at her, she was crumbling at my words, realization seemed to be coursing through her.

"Sam," She whispered my name, at that I dropped her to the ground, she didn't brake her fall.

I flashed to the closest tree and swung my fist back and into the center of tree, the tree broke instantly under my fist, bark and pieces of tree flying everywhere. I flashed back to Carla, no one could see me move, I was moving with light and sound.

"Have you woken up yet, Carla?!" I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the forest, my hair was all over the place, Carla's eyes were butterscotch again.

"Sam, I'm sorry," She mumbled, she truly sounded ashamed with herself, she knew I was never like this, this was something I had never experienced myself doing.

Though at her words I instantly began to feel my anger fading, I felt myself calming, she looked like she was beginning to understand.

"You have an ability, like none other in the world, you should be proud." I told her in my, normal voice, almost like I was lecturing her.

She stood up, gazing past me at the tree that I had s=destroyed, it would be laying on the ground in half now.

"Sam, I am sorry. Though what it this ability I have, what can I do with it?" She asked me.

I opened my mouth to argue with her yet again, though much to my surprise she interrupted me.

"Nothing. Nothing is what I can do with it, how have I helped you these past years, you giving me life to this world I live in, what have I ever done to thank-you?" She asked me, her voice was calculating and proper, she was very serious about this.

I didn't even have to think about my response, her worries were pointless, the last thing I thought was that she owed me anything.

"Carla, yes now you are unable to use your ability to your potential, though that is only because you don't know how. If you don't know something, you learn how to do it. You don't owe me anything, we are friends, friends don't owe each other anything." I reminded her.

"But," She began, though I interrupted her.

"If you argue the point one more time, I will throw you across this whole forest," I threatened her, though compared to my last rage session it sounded pathetic.

Carla smiled at me, her face lighting up in amusement, it didn't take long before she started laughing. She gripped her sides, she was laughing so hard, I wasn't at laughing stage yet, but I beamed a smile at her, she was okay now.

Jasper was at my side in a minute and gripped my hand tightly and I gripped it hard back, and we watched Carla fall to the ground in hysterics.

I turned my head to look at my new vampire family, well first impressions were always important at least they knew what I was capable of.

I beamed a huge reassuring smile at them, all their faces relaxing. They all moved so that they were surrounding Carla.

"Maybe I should fight you, Blondie," Emmett suggested to me, he smiled hugely at the idea, though her wasn't the one I wanted to compete with.

Edward had been watching me, I smirked at him, and Alice let out a trill of laughter. Carla stood up and stood next to Emmett trying to figure out what was going on. I let go of jasper's hand and walked a few steps backward, I was happy now, happy because everyone surrounding me was happy.

I curled my finger for Edward to walk towards me, I smirked while beckoned him, he smirked back and moved from Bella's side towards me.

"Okay mind reader, we will have a battle, of two things." I told him.

He smiled at my idea already hearing it in my head, though I planned to say it out loud so everyone could understand.

"Will we have a battle of speed and skill, you may be able to read my mind, though can you read the movements of light and sound?" I questioned him, I was excited, this would be a load of fun.

Carla let out a chortle of laughter, and I beamed again, all my previous happiness swirling through me. Everyone, knowing a battle was coming moved into the tree again.

The last fight was one of brute strength, though this was completely different, I was not strong physically like Carla and Emmett. Though that didn't mean I was weak, I wanted to see how Edward faired against the ability of light and sound.

Carla Mansfield

There was nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing, there was nothing to tell me of my surrondings, nothing to pinpoint where I was, even who I was. There was nothing above me, or below me, nothing but black. I couldn't even find myself, my body, it was like I was a prisoner in my own mind, in a place where I didn't even know who I was. I had nothing, no memories, no sights, no smells, nothing but the thoughts that ran though my head, in and out every second. The very minute they passed through my head they were forgotten once again, fading away like the mist, so it was as if they had never exist here was no way to count time, no way to tell how long I had been here, floating in this ocean of darkness. There was only the present second, stretching on like an eternity before me.

With no conscious start and no foreseeable end. Everything was lost in this place, swept up by the silent tide, it was an endless abounds of nothingness and I was stuck smack bang in the middle. I couldn't remember anything before the darkness, nothing that had been or was. This eternity of blackness was my life. It was like I had been born again, in a whole new world, a world that was nothing like the one from which I came. At least I didn't think it was anything like where I came from. A distant thought, a memory, locked in the confides of the back of my head started to wriggle. It fought to break free, a realization just under the surface of my consciousness was trying to make itself know. I could almost see it now, the colours, a face, someone I knew? I wasn't sure. The picture started to become clearer, more defined as the memory thrashed harder. It hurt my head. Suddenly everything was spinning and everything hurt, like a hundred needle points were piercing every part of my skin. I let out a moan. In a flash of light the memory became clear, my consciousness came rushing back to me. I remember, that person, that face, its…….

And that was when I hit the ground. My falling had finally come to an unwritten and unexpected end. Everything was pain and then there was nothing once again. I couldn't exactly feel anything under me, yet I knew, somehow, that my descent had stopped. The shock and force of the halt jolting me out of my moment of realization, the memory and all the thoughts attached now floating away into the darkness. I could see them, a line of silvery dots, almost like water droplets, floating away from my motionless figure. They were quite striking against the canvas of never ending blackness. But these memories, no matter how much they called out to me, how much I wanted them, they couldn't hold my attention for long, something much more demanding was consuming my every thought. Just to my right was a archway of blinding white light. It jogged another memory, something about moving toward the light, don't go toward the light? What was that about. But the thought was gone as soon as it had come.

Floating away from me, following the previous memory which I could just see, almost invisible in the distance. The light demanded all my attention. As I watched it, my eyes mesmerized by its glow, captivated, unable to look away, the light began to pulse. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster, until it hurt to look at it, hurt so much, my eyes began to water, but I couldn't look away, I could never look away.

It was pulling my body toward it, like it was the center of this black world, pulling everything into its gravitational circle. It was like a black hole, but this time it was the world that was black and the hole that shone brighter than anything else. I couldn't stop myself, without ever consciously giving the order, my leg began to move forward, step by step, dragging my frozen body toward the light. Soon it didn't need my help, I was caught up in a gravity so strong there was nothing I could do to stop it. Vampire strength or not. As that thought entered and left my head I became confused.

I wasn't a Vampire? Vampires didn't exist. I was a normal Human girl at the age of . It was at that precise moment, when that very thought entered my head that I walked into the light. My foot touching the threshold and the rest of my body following not a second after.

All I could see was light, I was light, and that thought, the reality of who I was, was the last thing I remembered before I fell into the abyss of light, in its own way just as scary as the eternity of darkness I was leaving behind. A split second before I lost copiousness yet again I felt my mind go black, becoming like the black eternity behind me. He thought of my year old human self being projected out of me by some strong and powerful force, one stronger than I had ever felt leave my body before.

I knew what this meant, It was my power of illusions, but where this illusion was going to end up, I didn't know. I had no time to ponder any further as the blinding light filled my eyes, blinding me, my mouth, choking me and finally my mind, wiping all memories and thoughts from its grasp and I was sucked into oblivion.

_I walked with my head bent low. The cloak I wore kept my eyes in shadow, but there was always the possibility that it wasn't enough, always in the back of my mind was the risk that I might be recognized. It was times like these that I was so scared I hardly dared to breath, I had to focus all my attention on putting one foot in front of the other, on making sure my body was still, that the tremors that rattled me from the inside, stayed that way. _

_I had done this enough times to know what I was doing, this should be a piece of cake for me by now, but it wasn't. That was the harsh reality I had to face, that every day, every single stinking day it got harder. Harder and harder, until I thought it must stop, things must come to an end, for they could not get any worse than this, nothing could be worse than this. _

_But then the next day, as I woke up to greet a world of death, disease and poverty, I knew, it the darkest most forbidden reaches of my heart, that today was going to be harder and it never failed to live up to my expectations. Each day was worse, far worse then I even imagined it could be, life kept throwing blows at my fragile waist. Till I cowered, every night on my knees, barley able to stand. I was a girl destroyed. I didn't know how it had come to this, how my life, once so bright and perfect had been smashed into a million pieces._

_ But I was lying to myself, I knew exactly how it had come to this, more importantly exactly who had brought my life to the way it is now. His name was Louise Mansfield and he was formally my Uncle, now he is the very darkness and suffering that finds its way into every inch of my life, sucking the light from me, from my world. He is no longer my Uncle, he is a monster. It all happen just over a year ago. I was and I lived with my two parents and little brother, Danny. We lived a simple life. My father was the towns blacksmith and my mother helped deliverer babies to the towns women. Our family was loved by so many, we were friends with everyone, every step I took was paved by love and friendship. _

_Wherever I went I got a ruffle of my hair, or a pinch of my cheek, I used to run laughing through the town from dawn till dusk. All the town people used to say they had never known anyone with so much spirit, so much strength, so much heart. That they had never seen anyone happier. I am glad they cant see me now. It all ended when there was a breakout of Spanish influenza in when I was ._

_ It came unawares and unannounced, no one was prepared and it spread like wildfire, bringing with it fear, despair and death. Neighbors lost sight of Neighbor. Some people ran, leaving everything they had behind, others stayed and survived, but most of us, yes, almost everyone died. Including my parents. My mother died first, her body weak from looking after all the dead and dying, made easy prey. My father fell ill short after. _

_I still remember his final words, "Promise me Carla, Promise me that light will ever leave your eyes, no matter what happens from here on in, don't let that spirit die. Stay strong. Look after Danny for me. I love you!" _

_They were the fieriest words I had ever heard my father speak, it sounded as if his very heart was being poured into my ears. They were my fathers last seconds alive, his last wish and I couldn't fulfill any of it. Once my father died me and Danny were left all alone. There was no one to help to lost starving kids, in times like these, it was every man for themselves. We managed though, I found us food and more often than not good shelter or a place to stay. But we had a long journey ahead of us, it was longer and harder than I could have every imagined. _

_But we did it, I kept my promise, I stayed strong. The place we were headed was London. There I remembered we had an Uncle living, from my fathers side. He was the only living relative I knew where to find, he was our only hope. If only I knew then what I knew now. The very second he opened that door, welcomed us into his home with big smiles and open arms, if only I realized I was making the biggest mistake of my life. The first few weeks were like a fairy tale, everything was perfect._

_ My Uncle lived very comfortable, big lavish rugs, crackling fires, even an old serving lady to poor tea in the dining room after supper. It was amazing. We had a life back. Of course the shadow of our parents death was never far away, but I felt, deep in my heart that we were going to get through this. A week later was the first time my Uncle came home drunk. He was nothing like the man I had known. _

_I remember greeting him at the door, his face covered in sweat, glistening red and sickly looking in the lamp light. His eyes huge and bloodshot, pupils dilating. His hair was a mess, his clothes all rumpled, he was a sight to be seen. I had never seen my Uncle, my nice, kind, smiling Uncle look so terrifying. But the scariest thing, the thing I remember to this very day was the look on his face._

_ It still sends shivers up my spine, brings sweat to my forehead, chokes me, makes the darkness, a huge hulking figure, rear up and swallow me whole. He had a look that can only be describe as hunger. Raw, uncontrolled, beastly hunger. He staggered into the door, crashing into me and sending me flying. _

_"Carla, Ah, Carla," I remember him slurring, is words barley coherent. _

_That was when he grabbed my by the arm and dragged me up the stairs to his room. I didn't know what was going on, I was confused and scared but I trusted him. He was our savior, the man who had given us our life back and I trusted him with all my fragile little heart. I was surprised my cries that night didn't wake my brother and I thank the Gods that they never did. That was the first night I cried myself to sleep, my body hurting from head to toe. I didn't get out of bed for three days, bed ridden from fear and despair._

_ That was the first and last time I trusted my Uncle, but only the first of many tear, bruised nights that would follow. But I suffered in silence, my pain as no ones but my own. I remember what he would say to me as I crawled back to my room each night. _

_"Its for Danny's sake, Carla, think about Danny." And after that night that's all I ever did, my every breath, my ever tear, my every shiver was for Danny._

_ Because without this home, without this man, no matter how vile, Danny would never survive. The went on for one very long year. I remember every night I would pray to god that I would die. I had lost my spirit, lost all hope, all strength, I was a girl destroyed. It was this very day that I had snuck out of the house. My Uncle never did let us out, but Danny was hungry and we needed food. _

_My Uncle was a selfish, careless man, he never thought about us, about our needs, he never thought about Danny. That was my job. I knew where my Uncle kept his stash of money, so ever Tuesday, once a week I would steal a few coins. Enough for a meal, but not enough to be noticeable, and snuck out into the towns market. _

_Today was that day. These days I was scared all the time, my life had become one big never-ending canvas of fear and pain. I didn't like to think of what would happen if I was caught, what would happen to me, or worse to Danny. So I didn't think about it, I had a job to do and that's what I did. I focused on the job at hand. I made my way through the crowd, it was packed so tight that I was jostled from all sides. Tripping and tumbling, twice my hood almost came down, twice I was almost lost everything and twice I was just saved. _

_I don't know what you would call what took place in the market that day. Was it fate, chance, luck, destiny? I guess I will never know, all I can say is that what happened that day ended my life as I knew it, but it also saved me from an existence of fear and pain. It gave me a second chance. I was being shuffled through a particularly rough patch of crowd. From what I could gather it was a feud over the price of some rare jewel._

_ I swear all merchants are so snobby. To escape to crowds that were practically suffocating me I managed to worm my way to the edge of the main stalls, into a small gap between a garbage can and the mouth of an ally. I managed to catch some much needed breaths and straighten my flustered clothes. It was then as I was checking my coin purse was still in its place, there were after all so many pickpockets around, that it happened, the event that changed my life, inconsequently and irreversibly, I dropped a penny. _

_I watched hopelessly as it rolled into the mouth of the ally and disappeared into the darkness. I heard a dull ring as it hit some invisible object coming to a stop. I had come this far, I needed that coin, without it we would go hungry tonight and Uncle would…… I shivered. I took a deep breath, taking one last glance back at the crowds of the market place and plunged into the unknown blackness of the ally. _

_It was well known in these parts that you never went into alleys, especially children and especially alone. Whether it was just a story to scare children or actual fact I didn't know, but it was a risk I had to take. I walked slowly, one foot after the other, my hands stretched out in front of me just incase I ran into something, or someone, I shivered again. It was then I realized that things had gotten very cold very fast, my body was convulsing, my teeth chattering, Goosebumps rising on my skin. How odd. _

_But cold snaps were nothing new in Linden I guess. Where was that dam coin? My eyes still hadn't adjusted to the lack of light in the ally and I was still partially blind. I got down on my hands and knees where I thought the coin sounded like it had landed and started forward, slower, feeling along the ground with my hands. It was then that my arm touched something hard as rock and cold as ice. My eyes, now fully adjusted picked its shape out of the gloom, it was a human foot. I just managed to stifle my scream by biting down hard on my arm. It had always worked as I lay crying at night, trying not to wake Danny next to me._

_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked again. It was defiantly a human foot, so cold and hard that it could only be dead. I braced myself for what I would see next. I had seen my fair share of dead people in my life, more than any child of my age should and this was by far the most beautiful. The most beautiful of any person, living or dead that I had seen in my entire life. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips, she literally took my breath away. It was defiantly a girl, more like a female angle than anything else. She must have been my age, or perhaps a bit younger, her beauty defined all logic. She had short, silky blond hair that looked like spun gold and skin as radiant and clear as silk. She was the spitting image of an angle. What was an angle doing so far from heaven, in a place such as this. Was she really dead, could angles die? But I wasn't certain she was an angle, my harsh upbringing had robbed me of such beliefs._

_ Instead I thought, could anyone so beautiful ever cease to exist. It didn't seem right, someone as breathtaking as this should go on living for an eternity. I couldn't stop myself, there was no right sane person that could resist, I had to touch her face, to see what that skin, like cherry blossoms made of the finest silk felt like to my hands. I reached up, my eyes captivated, my movements not my own and laid my fingertips, like the touch of a feather, on her cheek. It was in that very second that a huge breath made her chest rise and the dead angle inhaled through her nose, smelling and her eyes flashed open, eyes as black as the pits of hell themselves. This time I couldn't scream. I was transfixed with fear and wonder, frozen into position as the angle with the soulless eyes inhaled again and then smiled. Her smile, no matter how terrifying, how deadly, was still breathtaking. Even though every nerve in my body was screaming for me to run, I had to lean closer, I just had to._

_ She welcomed me with open arms, embracing me in a coocume of silk. I felt her breath of my neck, shallow and feverent. I closed my eyes, not caring what happened to me now, I was in the arms of an angle, perhaps off to a better place, yes, somewhere better. In that second her lips touched my throat and pain stronger than I had ever felt shot through my body. I had never thought about how I wanted to die, I just hoped it was quick, the angle owed me that much. I was just about to give myself over to the darkness, the last remnants of my strength fading and I remembered something. Something's so blindingly strong and clear that it was like a punch in the gut, knocking all the breath from my lungs. It was the face of a small boy, a face remarkably like my own, in this memory the face was smiling, happy and joyful. _

_I remember what I used to say to the boy, every night before he fell asleep, "Never have I known anyone with so much spirit, so much strength, so much heart. Never have I seen anyone happier." It was Danny. _

_The name was like a floodgate, filling me with light and strength. A feeing so strong that it could not be controlled by my heart alone. _

_"Danny," I whispered, tears rolling down my face._

_ It was that very moment that I felt the angle go slack around me, her heard lolling back and her arms falling away as she slouched back into the wall. With nothing to hold me up, no angles wings of silk to keep me from falling into the dark abyss I was doomed. I fell backwards, down and down, falling in what seemed a never ending world of blackness, with no light and no warmth, just darkness. _

_Was that what awaited me at the end, I thought, more darkness than I had ever know in life, no, I had had enough darkness to last me a lifetime. And that was the last thing I thought before I was swallowed into unconsciousness. _

I was falling again. Falling in a never ending see of darkness, with no notable beginning and no foreseeable end. So this really was death. This was really the end for me. I was really never seeing them again, never seeing Danny again. I could almost feel my parents calling me from the other side. Ah, Mum, Dad, how long had it been. I was ready, ready to join them. After all after a whole lifetime of it you realize darkness isn't that bad, its just necessary.

At least there was no pain, that was good, at least I had an escape from the fear and horror of my life. Even in a sea of darkness I could find solitude, even here was better than where I came from. Anywhere was better than that life, anything. I sighed. Right now, life seemed like a very small price to pay, just so I could forget everything, leave it all behind, float into oblivion.

I felt myself drifting further and further away, even thought there was no way to mark my passage in this sea of darkness. I didn't try to stop myself, there was no fear, no confusion, I wasn't trying to bring up memories, to think any thoughts, I was just floating on a black river, enjoying the ride. I was feeling really sleepy now, the exhaustion of all that had taken place finally getting to me. The slow, soft floating was really peaceful, lulling me to sleep, like a rocking chair, or lullaby that my mother used to sing.

So, so tired. My eye lids began to droop and I closed my eyes. The darkness of my lids was no different the that of the dark eternity that they saw when they were open, they just felt more rested, heavier. I could feel myself lying on the brink of sleep, just about to fall over into that abbess of dreams, where nothing made sense and everything was beautiful, exactly the opposite of life.

Where everything was horrible and made much too much sense, so much so that you just stopped thinking about it. I couldn't remember the last time I had a truly safe sleep. Now was my time. I took a deep breath in and plunged over the edge. At the very last second, I grabbed the edge with my fingertips, hanging perilously, dangerously close to falling. What had made me stop? What made me reach out at that last second? Was it fear? Regret? No, I had seen something, something behind my eyelids, something that shouldn't exist in a world of black. I had seen light. There is was again.

I tore my eyes open, yanking myself back from the brink of sleep. Yes, there was defiantly a light. No, not a light, a memory. A strong memory, a memory so bright, so powerful it was suddenly lighting up my whole world. Turning every inch of it, everything that had been black to bright, shining gold. It was a face. The face of an angle, with hair the colour of spun gold and eyes like honey. The face had the goofiest grin I had ever seen, smack bang in the middle of its silky skin. It was so familiar.

Suddenly two memories, too opposite feelings pulled me in half. One was fear, absolute blind terror and for a second the angles eyes turned black and the face turned cold, it was the most beautiful and most terrifying thing I had ever seen. The black angle that had ended my life. The other emotion was pure joy. An emotion so strong, so bright that it whipped the other feeling out of my mind. It numbed my sense and took over my consciousness. That face it was so, so familiar. I knew it as well as my own, maybe even better. It stirred a feeling of such love, such protectiveness, such longing that tears sprang to my eyes. Tears of light, that one by one as they fell made the cage that held me a little lighter.

Until soon enough I could see something past all the blinding light, past the darkness. It was faint, but it was there, something solid and real. As my thoughts became clearer and the angles face more focused, memories came flooding back. Running like the wind, laughing, fighting, love, friendship, family. And then, just, just as I felt my eyes flutter, the warm colour glowing under their closed lids, I remembered a name. Sam. It was then that my eyes flew open, the colour and light of this world momentarily blinding me. Everything came rushing back in one big blow. It was like my life was on fast forward.

My lagging brain catching up with everything that had happened between what I now realized was a distant memory, a human memory and all that was now, my life as a vampire and the one person that had changed it all, Sam. She was yelling words and making faces and I was just lapping it all up, swallowing up every word, every gesture, everything. It was all just so wonderful to me, even when she hurled me into a tree and yelled into my face and truthfully scared the hell out of me.

Shut up. I didn't care, I honestly didn't care, because I had just come to the amazing and abrupt realization that I had been given a second chance at life, at a life that was worth more than just living, it was worth living every moment, every second. All the colours, sounds, feelings, everything, just soak it up because in the end you only live once, not everyone is as luck as me. So take it from someone who knows, life is a blessing, so live out loud and love every minute. I laughed to myself, the sheer joy and exuberance making me dizzy. I was about to add another chapter to the book of my life, sure unfortunately I was writing in pen, I made dumb mistakes I couldn't undo, but you know what, I wouldn't trade it for the world.

And as I watched Sam ready to fight Edward I knew, from the very tips of my toes to the crown of my head, in the very core of my being, that I was right.

**Co-writer: Romance-Sword.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long to update, my friend and I spent a while discussing where the story would go. Anywho, hope you like!**

**_Disclaimer- We don't own The Twilight Saga._**

Samantha Whitlock

Our fighting arena was already destroyed, the trees lying on the ground and the rocks splint in halves. The battle between Carla and Emmett had been serious in some respects, though I had a pretty good feeling that Edward and my fight was a lot more to do with competition and pride. I looked at everyone in the trees; they all had similar expressions on their faces, one's of excitement and anticipation. I felt excited looking at them all, and I felt warm. This family had been there for Jasper for who knows how long, and if I knew right, they would be here for me as well.

Edward's face was calculating, I knew he was reading my mind, trying to find out my battle plans. My battle plans hadn't really been decided, usually I was one to think ahead, to read every aspect of a coming event. Though this fight would test me, test my very being in some ways. I would have to rely on my instincts instead of my planning, more feel than thought. Edward, reading my thoughts, smirked at me, he probably thought he was going to have the advantage, him being able to read thoughts and all.

"Cheater," I called to him, a bit disgusted.

He laughed and hunched into his hunting stance. He was serious, just like I was, this fight would be interesting. I ran at the speed of light and sound, and I had the theory for a while now that my mind could process things quickly also. Maybe not as fast and light and sound, though I always seemed to be aware of things before others. Maybe I wasn't only gifted in physical speed, though mental also. What if I was able to get my thoughts and way of processing things to the speed of light and sound, Edward would never be able to catch up. This ability might let me have the upper hand with Edward, though now that I have thought of it, he will be prepared. I looked at him and glared with concentration and slunk into my hunting stance, all my muscles were coiled, ready to pounce. Like in our first chess game, he had the first move, and I prepared myself for him.

He moved swiftly, he was faster than Carla, faster than most, though still, I was faster, and at that I smiled. He moved left first, I followed him only with my eyes, only concentrating on his movement. He seemed to be very skilled, I could tell merely by looking at the way he moved. With such grace and experience, every step he took, he took it for a reason. He sprung at me now, I hadn't expected him to be quite so fast, though it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. He aimed for the upper half of me, swinging his arm for my head. I crouched down in a swift, quick movement, the action probably being blurred to the others. He again swung his fist for my head, I moved my head to the side and he kicked his foot into my stomach. I got punched into the ground, and felt myself make the dent in the ground, felt myself start to destroy the surrounding, just like Carla and Emmett had. While on the ground, I didn't even allow myself to think of it, I let my instincts flow. I swung my fist low and evenly into his stomach, and doing this he let out a shocked gasp. He only stumbled a few metres away from me, though that was all I needed for now. I sprung backwards and into a tree, once again the higher ground being the place where I preferred to fight. I looked down on him as he straightened up, my silk dress swirled around my legs, as a breeze of wind flew past. The movement of my dress reminded me of Carla's previous seductive acts. She was so confident at times, it made me look up to her. It wasn't like I cared if I showed a bit of cleavage, though doing something like that in a fight, just wasn't my way of doing things.

His eyes reached mine after I had landed on my branch, they seemed amused, he probably was finally getting the competition he deserved. I beamed at him, the look in his eyes made me excited as well. It was my turn now; it was time to show him the true definition of speed. I coiled myself, he knew I was about to move, he prepared himself for my attack. I sprung to the branch above me, and let out a trilling laugh, this was so much fun. I watched him look at me, I thought through my plan as quickly as possible. I put my arms tightly against my body, making myself in the shape of a missile. Then without hesitating I dropped straight down, the impact was loud, and the dent my landing created big, though I didn't pause to hear or look. As soon as I landed, I absorbed the blow by bending my knees and straight away springing at him. He dodged, and I hand sprung going backwards, then spun around and charged at him again. All I was thinking was hand, hand and kick, only wanting to hit him. He dodged, swiftly ducking or swerving to the side. With my speed I crouched down and whipped my leg in a circle below him, with this he fell to ground. Though no time to celebrate, I wasn't finished yet. He was flat on his back, and I lifted my foot above his chest, then with all my strength I stomped down on him. I heard the gasps from beside me, though I paid them no mind. I heard Carla's laugh in reaction to how much fun I was having, I smiled at the thought of how much she enjoyed watching me fight, always one for other not herself.

I took a leap backwards and was about 5 meters away from him, I smirked, looking forward to what I would do next.

I moved, prepared to start running in my full speed, or near it anyway, though I was stopped. My dress ripped, my beautiful pink silk ripped, right up the side of my thigh.

"Damn it!" I muttered, I couldn't let it look this bad while I was fighting so well, it needed to be fixed.

I gripped the other side of it and ripped it again, though I ripped all the way to my hip, my lace underwear showing on the sides. I did this again to the already ripped side, though my dress was still too long. It was down to my knees, and that would get in the way. I bunched the silk in a fist just higher than half way up my thigh then tore it. I grimaced at the fact I had to that to such a beautiful dress, and then repeated it to the other side.

"Sorry Alice," I muttered to her, she gasped and I winced at the loss of the wonderful dress.

I looked up and Edward was on his feet, geez I wanted to show him my move, at least I hadn't thought of it, too much. He looked to the ground below me at the ripped fabric, and smiled. I snarled at him, he looked to my face and laughed out loud, damn it he was annoying. He didn't even prepare me for it, he streaked across the distance between us and swiftly punched me in the face. I felt my feet lift the ground, and I hissed at him while I flew through the air. I hit a tree, though it didn't stop me and flew right through it, then rolled to a stop along the ground. My dress was sitting around my waist, and I sprung up and furiously set it back down.

Though Edward was no longer in front of me, he was running at me from the side, and again he lifted his arm and punched me on the other side of my face. Again, I went flying, though this time I hit the trunk of tree that had been destroyed from Carla and Emmett's fight. Pieces of bark and wood went into the air and dropped onto my lap, I felt myself exerting my anger, losing was never an option for me. I had never been patient when I needed to be, only when I wanted to be. Never once had I enjoyed losing, I didn't like losers or cowards. Oh and I hated cheaters, I often would simply refuse fights with Carla if she use her ability, with he ability involved I was absolutely helpless, powerless.

I got up in one swift movement and I spun around, there he was again running for me he lifted his fist and aimed right for my face. I couldn't believe him; he was ruining his image, what an idiot. Quick as lightning, no wait, I was faster than lightning, the speed of light and sound, I whipped my hand to catch him flying fist, then gripped it as hard as I could. I did all his while standing still, and I looked straight into his eyes, glaring.

'Seriously, how dumb do you think I am?" I asked him a rhetorical question, feeling insulted by him underestimating me.

I put my other hand on top of his fist that had aimed for my hand, and lifted him and swung him around my body. Not letting go, I spun faster, with the speed of light, round and round. His body felt as light as a feather as I spun him, though it was demeaning to do it any longer, he was a man, he had his pride.

So without thinking of it, I let go. I watched him fly away from me, he landed around 500 metres from where I was standing. I flashed to him, reaching his side in a second, I found his body hunched up against a smashed pile of rocks. I grabbed his leg and dragged him and ran back to our original spot. I let go and then dropped his leg, I watched him he quickly, though not as fast as he was to begin with, as he got up.

"I just taught you an important lesson. Never, ever underestimate me." I told him bluntly, no emotion crossing my face.

He glared at me, and I beamed back, this caused him to growl at me. He was similar to me in way, which made me grimace to be aware of that fact. Maybe tat was why we didn't get along that well. They always said "opposites attract", though what about hose who are the same or similar. What would happen then? I think Edward and I were a good example of what I would be like, we were so much alike we could see the attributes that we didn't like in ourselves shine through each other. Well maybe it was something different, but that sounded like the most reasonable conclusion.

I leapt back from him like the last time, and straight away and went into my plan from before. This time I didn't care if he read my thought, my actions would be too fast for him to stop me. I started off slowly, running at his speed, running with the wind. It seemed as if I didn't mesh with the wind, I never had been patient, the wind was too slow for me. So I got faster, spinning around him again and again, each time I got faster. I held my speed when it was at the speed I would usually run at, and spun around and around him. The leaves on the ground surrounding him, began to swirl lifting up and spinning along with me. The area I was circling began looking like a tornado, it got higher and higher and Edward stood in the middle unmoving. I smiled, he thought this was my fastest, well wouldn't he be surprised. I hadn't gone at this speed in years, and the last time I did my clothes burnt off. I sped up, going faster again, my speed was that fast I would appear invisible to a human and barley visible to a vampire. As I got faster, the pressure of the area I was circling intensified, the air surrounding Edward began to feel tighter and tighter, he was beginning to be restricted, the wind I was creating was that strong. Though I knew my limit was still ages away, my clothes limit was wearing off, I could feel the heat of the dress against my thighs. It had begun to burn, and soon it would be all gone, even though I didn't care that much if anyone saw me, it wasn't really the best first impression. I had probably already given them a lot to think about me, though that was their problem, if they don't like me, I don't care The heat suddenly got stronger and I could smell the smoke coming form the dress, and the heat heightened to right below my bust all below my ribcage was bare skin, only my lace underwear still intact. I stopped instantly, the wind whipping through hair and making it fly past my face in a golden storm. I patted the burning pieces if my dress quickly, it had stopped just below my bra. Picturing myself, would look a tad sluttish, all that was covering me was a boob tube made of fine silk and a lace pain of pink panties. Nice.

Edward was just about to recover from my whirl wind, so I decided to put the cherry on top. I struck out at him and finished my attack with a firm blow to the side of his face, though he got caught in my whirlwind, and it recherché him out to the other side of me. I trilled an amused laugh, I heard the spilt tree from behind me, the thought of his face was so hilarious. I looked at his body on this ground his had split to trees in half and the one he was below was in danger of falling.

I let out a triumphant laugh; I had just basically won, won against a vampire that needed to be beaten. I heard Emmett's laugh from the side of me, he was even more amused than I was. Though this fight really didn't have a result, because Edward wouldn't let it finish I assume. He would be the type of personality not to accept defeat, just like me.

I turned, my thoughts were smug and it felt like this battle was over, maybe he'd win in the next fight.

"Who said it was over?" Edward's voice came from behind me.

I gasped and whipped my body around to him; there he was his, his clothes seemed unruffled, his hair untouched. His body was only inches from mine; he was so tall I only reached his chin. The way he stood next to me, he seemed pretty confident with himself. His eyes were amused; his face was serious though, from his point of view, the battle wasn't done. I felt shock surge through me and then shortly after that it was fury, how the hell did he get back here so fast?

"You didn't actually think you could throw me that far, did you?" He raised one eyebrow, as speculating my sanity, "You are a vampire, and you have vampire strength, though you still are a lady, I merely made it seem you threw me as far as you did." He told me, he was patronizing me, telling me what I could and couldn't do.

Although this made me furious, I had shown enough anger for the day, so it would be best for me to keep it calm. To think he let me think that I did that to him, it made me feel stupid and powerless. I usually was on top of my game, vampire's I had fought in the past had relied on their strength and instincts. I had beaten all those sort of vampires, with my intellect and skill, always knowing the blocks to their attacks, knowing how to fight back with my speed and skill. Carla being the exception.

Though Edward was one of the first vampire's I had fought he used his intellect like I did, he knew my fighting style without even having to know me. I knew now, that yes my speed rivaled his mind reading ability, though he was a planner. He thought out his actions, thought through the possible outcomes, I had been too slack, I was too cocky. He watched me observe my past actions, too think he knew what I would do, too think all I did just now made no affect on him.

"We'll call this fight a tie then, shall we?" He asked me, taking a step back.

I thought through this, if I was right Carla and I would be here for a while, and I would have plenty of chances to fight and defeat him. Besides, I wasn't wearing the right outfit for fighting, not dressed like I was.

"Fine," I said bluntly, feeling a bit embarrassed, I turned and started to walk away not looking at his face, my annoyance at him was at its peak.

Carla flashed to my side, and I looked at her face, she seemed to be calculating thinking about something. I felt too annoyed to bother too ask, if she wanted me to know, she would tell me.

"Let's head home," I heard Carlisle say.

It felt odd to have vampire say the word "home", and it felt even stranger that in time maybe, that their home could be ours also. I changed my walk to a run, and flashed from the destroyed clearing. I ran back to the Cullen's home, clearing the river in one simple bound. I landed lightly on the lawn, and a few seconds later they arrived after me, I had forgotten I was faster than them all. They all looked at me for a brief moment, with looks of astonishment though they quickly recovered. Except for Carla and Edward, they had both experienced my speed, the others had merely watched not ran with me.

"Sam, come with me now, you too Carla," Alice was bordering furious, she didn't seem like the type of person who liked seeing destroyed clothes.

I followed her towards the house, though I paused and turned locking my gaze onto Carla. She was pretending not to notice me, she didn't seem like she wanted to change out of her destroyed dress, though I wouldn't allow her to walk around like _that._ I flashed to her side, the wind I created with my speed moved her hair ever so slightly. I didn't say a word, I merely grabbed onto her arm and tugged at her, and started walking towards the house again. I could feel her reluctantly follow me.

I ended changing into some clothes that were meant for Bella, that Alice hadn't given to her yet. It was a pair of fitting jeans and a bottle green fitting singlet. The labels were ones I recognized, though Carla merely looked as if she couldn't care less. She put on the first thing she saw, which ironically was a pair of khaki short shorts and a white blouse. It was, if she preferred any clothing, the clothes she liked wearing the best.

We headed downstairs; the only people in the living room were Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The rest were elsewhere from what I could tell, and I was happy about that, I didn't feel like I could cope looking at Edward's smug face much longer.

Alice told us that she had to find Esme for some reason, so I went to where Jasper was sitting on the sofa and joined him. Carla moved to the centre of the room and just sat on the ground, she was bored. Always being one for constant action. I moved my legs so they were on the sofa and leaned my head back against the arm rest. It felt peaceful, to be here with Jasper and Carla.

I couldn't keep my eyes closed for long though, being a vampire and all I always had to be aware of what was happening, even if I wanted to or not. I shifted myself again, and I saw Jasper at the other end of the sofa watching me, smiling. I smiled back, to think my brother I had been searching for, for so long was right here in front of me.

"I am so bored!" I yelled exasperated from the floor.

I laughed at her, she was so ridiculous sometimes, how could she possibly be bored.

"Well think of something to do, midget," Emmett muttered at her, and Rosalie made a feminine sound of disapproval.

Knowing Carla she would think of something to do sooner or later, I would go along with it. Other wise I would never hear the end of it. Until then, I could talk a bit more to the vampire's surrounding me.

Carla Mansfield

I was unusual for a vampire, hell, I was as weird as they come, even as a human I had never quite fitted in. My head was always in the clouds, always dreaming of more than I had, of other places, different worlds, of action, adventure, romance. I loved my stories, books, movies, you name it, I was a real believer and after you found out Vampires existed who wouldn't be? I was not content with just sitting still, idling at the simple, methodical things in life, I was always searching for something more. Something more than the ordinary (for a Vampire) life that I led. I guess I had my imagination, without it I would have died from boredom long ago. My body could be planted, still as stone, unmoving, firmly planted in reality, while my mind, my imagination soared beyond the realms of reality, out into the soaring sky of possibilities.

I was a dreamer, that much was certain, but today for some reason, I just wasn't content with dreams. So much had happened in the last few days, my life as a wandering dreamer had been turned on its head and my whole world was still spinning, trying to right itself, to find its feet once again. I was not yet comfortable in my surroundings, how could I be? In a house I barely knew and with Vampires I knew so little about, I was uneasy. Its not that I didn't trust them, it was just that a person like me craved familiarity, a safe haven from which I could adventure out into the world of excitement.

And for some reason, here I could just not get comfortable. I shifted and shuffled, trying to get comfortable in my position on the floor. For the most part I ignored the people around me, there silent stares brought me no peace.

Finally I couldn't stand it any longer, it was all just so, UHHHHH! "I am so bored!" I cried to know one in particular, this unwarranted frustration just needed some release.

Truth be told it wasn't boredom that was bothering me, in fact I had no idea what was bothering me, all I knew was that something was, and it had better stop soon. But for all everyone else needed to know, boredom was reason enough. I heard Emmett make another snide remark from my left and Rosalie respond with a sound of distaste, but I just wasn't in the mood.

Any other day it would have brought a smile to my face and a witty retort to my lips, but today the dark cloud of depression that hung over me just wasn't letting the sun shine though. Uhhhhh! I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe, the walls were closing in on me, the room swam before my eyes. The air was just so stuffy, I had started to sweat and breath heavier. I saw Sam send an anxious look in my direction; she opened her mouth, some words of concern falling from her lips. But today, they did nothing to calm me, I hardly heard them though my haze of discomfort and depression.

I just needed to get out, to get away, to have some time to myself, time to think. At least to think in private, without the prying eyes of nosy mind readers. I shot a death stare in Edwards direction. Before anyone could stop me, let alone register what I was doing, I ran out the door in a flash of speed, a sudden gust of wind and then a bang as the door fell shut behind me. I didn't care what they thought or made of my actions. I was acting on spure of the moment thinking, I was unpredictable and out of control.

The instant I stepped outside my anxiety vanished. The cool air on my ice skin felt refreshing and cleansing. All the agitation and unease was washed from my system. I took a deep breath in, my eyes closed as I stood not two meters from the bottom porch step. It felt so nice. I would go back inside and apologize at once, I wonder what came over me, weird. I opened my eyes, beginning to turn and head back inside, it was then I realized what I had overlooked before. I wasn't alone. Not 20 meters from me, on the edge of the forest, just over the river, was a young girl.

No not girl, vampire, no girl. Vampire girl?? The sent that came off her was defiantly human yet her skin sparkled in the light and the auror of grace and beauty was no doubt that of a Vampire. It was then, as she moved her face to the side and a shaft of sunlight fell onto her features from a gap between the foliage I realized who it was. Reneseme. I relaxed instantly. Seriously I was getting into way to much drama recently. It was then that I noticed her strange manner.

It was almost as if she was talking to herself, snippets of the words floating to my sensitive ears on the wind. No not talking to herself, talking to someone else. It was then that 3 things happened simultaneously. I saw the shadow on the edge of the forest, much to large to be anything other than a man or a beast. The door flew open behind me, slamming hard against its frame, I didn't look back to see who it was that had come after me, but if I had, the answer would have surprised me.

The unknown presence behind me let out a distinctly male growl and said in a voice I recognized, "Don't move!" It was Edward and it wasn't a request, it was an order.

And in the same second his voice reached my ears, the wind changed and a smell so rotten and putrid, that it made me scrunch up my nose and pinch my eyes, flew in my direction from the figure in shadow. I felt Edwards hand fly out to grab me, slipping off my shirt as I flew toward Renesmee. That smell, it was the same smell, identical, one I had smelt before. My mind flashed back to the fight in the clearing, the one Sam and I had so nearly lost, the fight where Sam had almost died, the fight against the wolves.

I shivered as I crossed the river in one bound. I watched both the child and the shadow, which I now knew to be a wolf, stiffen at my approach. It was odd, now that I was up close I could see that the wolf, was a lot smaller than I remember them being. In fact he looked almost human. I landed gracefully, my toes lightly grazing the dirt floor before I landed in a neat stance, knees bent, directly between the wolf and Renesmee. Vampire or Human, she was not safe around those creatures, they were dangerous, perhaps more so to us than any other being on this earth.

The second I landed, my eyes fixed on the wolves shadow, it shifted and vanished, becoming one with the shadows of the forest. For a long time, no one moved, there wasn't a sound. Finally as the breeze blew clean, fresh air in my direction, all sent and trace of the wolfs smell vanished, I relaxed and turned to face Renesmee. I grabbed her by the top of her arms, raising her just off the ground, "What were you thinking?" I said, barely able to get the words out as I shook her slightly, hoping to knock some sense into her. I hugged her into my chest for a long moment. This girl who I hardly knew brought out strange protective, almost maternal feeling in me that I had never known before.

I wondered if it was like this for everyone. I pulled her away and put her softly back onto the ground, it was then that I got the first good look at her face. What I saw there made me do a double take, What? She didn't look startled at all, not in the least bit shaken or scared, infact the emotion that was clear on her face as if it had been spelled out of paper was not fear, but embarrassment? There was no doubt about it. She was embarrassed beyond comprehension, her whole face flaming red, her eyes avoiding mine, feet shifting in the dirt. I was frozen for a whole second, utter confusion muddling my thoughts. A second in a daze was all it took. After all to vampires, a second was like an eternity.

"Renesmee, What?" I began to say, but my words were swept away by the sudden wind, announcing the arrival of a Vampire.

I instantly jumped back as someone placed themselves between me and Renesmee. I looked up in shock, a growl ripping from my throat before I could stop it. It was Edward. I straightened up.

"What's wrong Edward?" For he looked more than a little flustered.

He just started at me, hard and cold. I was starting to smell something fishy, very fishy indeed. It was clear I had done something wrong, no not something wrong, just something I wasn't supposed to, I had seen something I shouldn't have.

These Vampires here, they weren't telling us something, staring deeper into Edwards eyes confirmed this. There was a certain tightness about them, a protectiveness, a shield, they were hiding something. Curiosity flared, hard and strong. I was the worst possible person they could have had in this situation, and as my eyes lit up with joy and a sly smile broke its way onto my face, Edward seemed to realize this. He grimaced.

"Renesmee," He said sharply, eyes still on me, "Go inside." Oh, no, I defiantly wasn't having any of that, if he thought I was going to let this slide, he was dead wrong.

Edward saw the determination form in my eyes as clearly as he would have read in my mind. But my actions he could never see coming, I was acting on instinct alone, making spure of the moment decisions that he could never have seen coming. Instead of going straight for Renesmee, under his arm and forward, like he expected, I ducked to the ground, sliding to his left in one quick flawless movement.

I pictured it in my mind, loud and clear, I didn't care if Edward read it, there was little he could do know. With one simple touch of my hands to his feet the image of searing, melted metal flying from my mind, though my fingers and straight onto Edwards feet. I had welded them to the ground. I knew it wouldn't hold for long, but a few seconds was all I needed. I flew past the currently stuck Edward, flashing like lighting next to Renesmee.

She looked at me strangely, a bit of caution and something else, admiration? In her strange eyes. I lent down close, putting my mouth to her ear, not that it would keep anyone from hearing.

"Hey Renesmee, want to get out of here?" I said, the excitement and laughter showing in my voice, no matter how quiet.

She looked at me in confusion, my head on the same level as hers was lit up in pure joy, a huge smile spread across my face, a mischievous glint in my eyes. I winked at her and her expression began to mimic mine. YESSS!

"Renesmee, Don't you dare!" Edwards voice was lethal, he didn't ruffle me in the slightest, and he knew it.

Renesmee looked from me to her father and back again, her grin getting larger and larger.

"Shall we run?" I asked her, holding out my hand.

"Yeah, lets run," She replied, jumping up into my arms, laughing like fairy bells.

That was all I needed, I scooped up Renesmee and left the struggling Edward and the Cullen house far behind us. Renesmee touched her hand to my cheek, showing me a picture of a little cottage not two far from here, a cottage from her memories. I nodded silently and changed course slightly, heading toward how destination. It took less than 5 minutes.

I didn't slow as the cottage came into view, I ran straight though the door, which opened easily at my touch, coming to a flying stop on the threshold. I put Renesmee down and turned quickly toward the door, pulling it shut and running my finger along the join, more molten metal filling the gaps, searing the door shut. I didn't have long, Angry Edward would be here any minute. Once I finished sealing the door, I collapsed onto the ground, me and Renesmee finally letting out the breath we had been holding.

We rolled around of the floor laughing, our laughter, hers the tinkling of tiny bells and mine the exasperated rustling of golden sunshine, almost silent as I giggled, rocked the little cottage.

Once we had got over our fit of giggles I turned to Renesmee and said, "You know for the daughter of someone like Edward, you aren't half bad." But I was smiling as I said it and she could see I was kidding, this brought on a new wave of giggles.

"Well lets not just lie here in the door way, I'll get some blankets, the main room is thought there," Renesmee said, rather shyly.

I smiled reassuringly at her and went thought the door she had indicated too as she left somewhere off to the right. The room I entered was cozy and sweet, with a few comfy arm chairs and a fire place. I decided to light it while I waited. I found the lighters and set to work building the fire. Kindling first, then the larger logs, by the time Renesmee returned it was a cozy blaze.

"Thanks," I muttered when she handed me the blanket.

Of course we didn't really need them, nothing could warm our ice cold skin, but it was part of the long worn charade we were so used to, besides it felt almost nice. For a second of two it was a bit awkward. Neither of us knew or were very comfortable with each other.

We had run away on a spare of the moment decision and now neither of us seemed to know what to say. But I was not one to sit though awkward silences, I was an ice breaker if ever there was one. My curiosity new no bounds and I couldn't hold it in much longer. A grin took hold of my features, I watched Renesmee blush, knowing what was coming.

"So, Spill," I didn't need to say anymore, she knew what I was talking about.

"I, ummm, I don't know what you are talking about." Renesmee attempt at putting innocence failed miserably, her voice even broke at the end.

I ruffled her hair.

"You know what I mean, no backing out now, what's the deal with the Wolves and how are you involved? Don't make me force you to talk." I was trying to hold back the laughter as I spoke, a smile broke the embarrassment on Renesmee's face.

"If, if, I told you I'd have to kill you," Her voice was timid but also on the brink of laughter.

I put a little attitude into my voice, "Honey, I am already dead." The rolls of laughter broke the awkward silence and from then on it was smooth sailing, we talked like we had known each other for century's.

The silence of the cabin was constantly filled by out conversation. I helped her though the embarrassing bits, if not making them even more embarrassing. She blushed more than I have ever seen anyone, bright red more than she was pale white. She told me about the werewolves, about there powers, their strength, their forms. Of their history with the vampires, of the treaty and how it was broken, of the one pack becoming two. And then she told me about Jacob. First about Jacob and Bella.

About all their love, all their heartbreak. Then finally, though much stuttering, mumbling and blushing, never once meeting my eyes, she told me about Jacob and Her. About how he had imprinted on her when she was still just a baby, love at first sight. How he had always been there for her, a guide, a bother, a friend and now, a lover. The love of her life. I teased her so much at this point that she ended up chasing me round the house with the fire stoker. I managed to calm her down after getting hit in the head twice, can't say I didn't deserve it. Her story was one of the most amazing I have ever heard. All our stories, all the vampires, we had such tales to tell. All full of so much heart ache, so much despair, loss and death.

Yes all us who were immortal had lost everything, even ourselves, even our own lives, and some say, our souls. But we kept on living, we defy nature, even though we were dead, we kept on living. Through everything hard and everything tough, though the hardships and the struggles and here we stand, having never given up. Some would say every day is a challenge for us, a challenge to face yet another day of eternal damnation. But you know what I say, I say every day is a gift.

Everyday we should thank our stars that we have had this amazing chance to continue our lives. And as I listen to Renesmee talk and laugh. A product of the love between a Vampire and a Human, I know we have not lost our souls, we are not monsters. We are people, people that have been given a second chance at life and what a life it is. I smiled to myself, laughing along with Renesmee as the coals in the fire place smoked, burning down to nothing but ash.

We made our way back from the cottage, regretfully having to make out exit though one of the windows, since the door remained sealed. I would deal with that later. I was in enough trouble as it is, what's one more problem to add to the list. I smiled. It couldn't be easy having a father like Edward, though I admired his protectiveness. Speak of the Devil. We had just walked though the door and who was there to greet me but the man himself, face not an inch from mine, seething with fury.

He didn't look the least bit happy, and knowing he could read my thoughts, I had practically just paid him a compliment. Sheesh, with some people you can just never win. He launched forward, I could visibly see he was using all his strength, but strangely enough he didn't move more than a few inches, which I easily dodged with a quick side step, missing the snap he sent at my face. It was then, without an angry Edward blocking my view that I saw the reason he wasn't launching himself at me and tearing me limb from limb, as I am very sure he would have liked to. Sam and Emmett had him pinned, one on each arm, using all their strength to keep him in place, not an easy task by the looks of it. Finally with one last look of death, he went slack, giving up, finally realizing perhaps that he wasn't getting his revenge, not today at least.

He shrugged out of their hold, brushing down his shirt. "I'm going hunting," was all he managed to get out, in a kind of strangled hiss, before he flew out the door.

"I had better go after him, sorry about this." It was Bella, looking worried and apologetic.

I smiled sheepishly at her and she laughed. She kissed Renesmee on the forehead and told her that the bath was run for her upstairs and without another word she flew out the door after Edward.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, "You my friend are one nasty piece of work, never a dull moment with you around." He laughed again and I scowled.

He retreated back to the coach where I assume he had been before the ruckus. I heard a separated sigh somewhere to my right. I grimaced, it was time to face my wrath, in some ways, so much worse than Edwards. I met Sam's death star dead on. It didn't scare me anymore. Ok it did, just a little. (shut up). Her look was always the same. She didn't say anything, no lecture or harsh words. Just this look that said all I needed to know. It was one of those: I can't believe you are at it again, well what do you have to say for yourself, looks. I smiled another sheepish smile, because after all what else could I do.

I never did have an explanation for my actions; I just did what I did. That was me, take it or leave it. Of course by now Sam more than expected it.

"You should apologize," Sam ordered me, authority in her voice.

Just the sound of it made me want to challenge her.

"I would, but you know I wouldn't mean it." This was always my reply, it was standard procedure.

"Because you're not sorry?" Sam questioned, though clearly she knew the answer.

I could slowly see her hard exterior melting.

"Not in the slightest." At this I gave a huge grin.

She sighed, letting me off the hook. Sam had tried time and time again to teach me some manners, or self discipline, or some common sense, or whatever it was that I lacked. By this point she had all but given up, with little grace. I bounded over to her now that my interrogation was over.

My eyes were lit up and my face animated, "Guess what? Guess What? You won't believe what Renesmee told me!" I loved being the one to tell her the big scoop and I know how much it pisses her off.

I watched her eyes flash. Her words hit me fast and blunt, cutting me off, "I know." That was all she said.

Then she turned and walked back to her position on the couch. But I could have sworn I saw the flash of a smile on her face as she turned away. No matter how much she tried to hide it under that hard exterior, I knew deep down she was a huge softie.

After all, I knew her better than anyone.

**_Please_ read and reveiw, click the lonley reveiw button that wait for the fair mouse's kiss at the end of each time you read. Relieve it's pain.**

**Co-writer--Romance-Sword**


	11. Chapter 11

**Took a while to update, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight. XD**

Samantha Whitlock

Carla disappeared out of the house in a flash, resulting in an unnatural breeze to greet my face; her boredom had taken a hold of her. As it often did, she had always one to be controlled by her emotions. To tell Carla what to do was impossible, even I couldn't tell her what to do, and we were like family, only suggestions could be made to Carla, not orders.

I stared at the bare space on the floor where she had been sitting; it was like she had been building up an invisible rubber band, it had been stretching and stretching, just like how it was a stretch for her to sit still. Though, now that she had removed herself from the room, the rubber band retracted back to normal size, releasing all tension in the room, well tension for her anyway.

I glanced sideways at Jasper; I wondered what it was like to feel those emotions in real time, even if you didn't want to. His face was serene, as he merely stared at the TV screen, I guess if you so used to something, it was easy to ignore it, but it was still mind boggling. He met my gaze, and I beamed a smile at him, it was hard not to smile at my brother, he just had one of those faces that made me smile. Though, it could possibly be due to the fact that I hadn't seen him in almost 200 years, though technicalities could be a bore.

My grin faulted when I heard a frustrated grunt come from in front of me. Emmett. I sighed, his tolerance was only a fraction better than Carla's, he groaned again as if in pain, maybe less than a fraction.

"What's your problem?" Jasper asked Emmett sarcastically.

He whipped his head to look Jasper directly in the face, and although his skin was as smooth as marble, a distinctive crease formed between his eyebrows.

"Just because you too have your happy endings, doesn't mean I can't be bored." He retorted back to Jasper, including me into his sulk session.

"Well, leave." Jasper told him bluntly, and although I was watching Emmett's face, I could tell Jasper was smirking.

"What am I meant to do if I leave, Rosalie has left, the midget put her in foul mood, and the rest of them have stuff to do?" Emmett whined.

I looked out of reflex to look for Rosalie, she was gone. I felt strange that I didn't notice her leave, though I was daydreaming, it was understandable, and it wasn't like she made a big deal about it.

"Well I don't really care; all I really care about is that your mood is making me feel frustrated." Jasper argued back, though his voice stayed sure and calm, just like I remembered it.

Emmett moved to the sofa opposite the one Jasper and I were seated in, I watched him. It was amusing to find someone so similar to Carla, and here I thought she was one of a kind, clearly I was wrong.

Emmett sensed my gaze, and looked up and stared back. An amused smirk grew on my face, and a scowl greeted him.

"What are you staring at?!" He asked me exasperated.

My smirk grew bigger, "You amuse me," A small laugh slipped through my lips, the lines between his eyebrows reappeared.

"Well I'm glad I'm here for your amusement." He told me.

"No you're not, from what I can tell, you are quite pissed off at me." I told him, I was bordering on laughter, one more word form his mouth and I would surely lose control.

"Argh! Why do all you people do this to me!? You're just like Edward with your sly comments, it pisses me off!" His voice was booming, though I had learned recently, it was how he talked.

"Don't compare me to the cheater, you know nothing about me." I told him calmly, only Jasper would know the underlining anger in my voice.

"Wanna bet? Edward annihilated you before, you suck." I felt my left eye twitch at his comment, what did he just say?

"Emmett, drop it." Jasper warned him.

"No, no Jazz. C'mon _Emmett, _let it out, what do you have to say?" I sneered his name, he looked at me a smirk on his face, this was obviously how he amused himself.

"You were no match for Edward, he totally owned you." He insulted me again.

I got to my feet, Jasper quickly got up after me, followed by Emmett, a bit slow was this one.

"It was a tie." I told him angrily, my voice rising no louder.

He snorted, and it made me snap. To be told I was like the cheater, and then that the cheater beat me, he had some nerve.

"From what I could tell, Carla was totally killing you until she had her moment, so tell me, what is it like to know that a girl is stronger than you?" I asked him, heavy sarcasm covering my voice.

That one hit a nerve, and my smirk repapered on my face as I watched his reaction, it was quite amusing. He looked at like he though his eyes could bore a hole in my head, though that was physically impossible, even for a vampire.

Jasper's arms twitched slightly, as if in reaction to the emotions in the room, he was ready to pounce.

"Argh, why don't you just not talk?!" Emmett yelled at me.

I raised one eyebrow at the enraged vampire, stop talking?

"Now why would I do that when I'm having so much fun talking to you, _Emmett_?" I contradicted him; it was like flashing a red flag to a bull.

He took a step forward, as if attempting to challenge me, Jasper didn't want this, though before he could block me from Emmett I walked in front of him. I took graceful steps until I was right in Emmett's face.

"Hmmmm," I implied I was waiting for an answer, "Why was it I should stop talking?" I kept teasing, kept dangling that red flag.

I deep growl rumbled within his chest, I could hear Jasper's feet move slightly in reaction. My face only inches from his, I could feel his breath brush against my face, his breathing heavy enough to brush my hair from my cheeks.

"Get away from me." Emmett grumbled deeply, as if to threaten me.

"Oh?" I leaned back, still keeping my feet in the same position. "Does me being this close intimidate you, I mean I know you were _weak ,_but I didn't know you were a coward." I smirked at his face.

He snapped, it all happened in a blink of an eye, one minute he was tensely standing in front of me, and the next his hands were gripped on my shoulders and he had sent us flying through the air. I felt myself land into the wall just behind the couch Jasper and I had been sitting in. I laughed out loud, and he growled fiercely in response.

"Get _off _her, Emmett!" Jasper yelled from right next to me.

"Leave it Jazz, I deserve this." I smiled at Emmett's face.

Though before the smile had fully formed on my lips, I kicked him in the gut, releasing his body weight from me. I flipped upwards and into a hunting stance as I saw him smash into the couch he had been sitting in.

"Samantha," Jasper's voice reprimanded me.

Emmett immediately regained his stance and prepared himself for me, though all I did was laugh.

"Not one for self control, are we?" I taunted him again, as I straightened up my stance.

He growled his words, "So you're just going to kick me in the gut and expect me to back down?"

I thought about it, letting him observe my face whilst I pondered. _Back down._ No that wasn't what I was doing. No, I was more going to not _destroy _the house. Not upset my brother. I told him the one reason that was keeping me from attacking him.

"I can't be bothered fighting a vampire who loses to girls." I mocked him, not smiling, appearing completely serious.

"What?!" He pounced for me.

All I did was flash to the side, he wouldn't of seen me, neither would Jasper, I moved faster than anyone. Emmett landed in a crouch, and slowly got up to glare at me.

"Is it really smart to destroy your home? Trust me, there will be other, _more civilized _ways in which you can have me beat you." I daggled the red flag again.

I watched Emmett's fists curls into tense balls at his sides, he was beyond furious at me. Jasper sighed, and sat in the couch again, he knew the worst of the confrontation was over.

"I'm…..going out." He muttered angrily and ran form the room.

I sighed an amused sigh, he was so much like Carla it was scary, although she maybe had better control of her temper. Jasper just looked at me, he wasn't impressed, though he wasn't mad, he knew Emmett had it coming. He seem to always have it coming.

The rest of the day had panned out smoothly, despite the confrontation between Edward and Carla, when she arrived home with Renesmee. Emmett and I, even though he didn't want to cooperate with, had to stop Edward form ripping Carla's throat out.

I had tried to scold her, tell her what she did was wrong, though she knew that I knew nothing ever did get through to her, and so I gave up.

We spent the next few days getting to know the Cullen's; I spent most of my time with Alice and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie had taken me to a huge shopping mall, where we had bought nearly every outfit, shoe, bag and jewelry possible. Carla had almost come, though she had wrangled herself out of it somehow. Typical. She had spent he time with Emmett and Bella, though mainly Emmett. From what she told me they had been having various competitions, changing from boulder throwing competitions to tree smashing contests. They were preparing for the ultimate arm wrestle, which was even been given a date for. Carla had told me, though I had been otherwise preoccupied with clothes to really listen.

From what I could tell this family loved each other very much, protected each other and cared for each other. Everything a family should be and represent, vampire or human. So towards the end of Carla and my first week with this unusual Cullen family, I decided we would fit in perfectly.

Carla Mansfield

Bang! My first slammed into the table and hard. There was a slight shudder beneath me and the entire table came crashing down to the floor. What can I say, it had fought valiantly but it seemed tables just weren't meant to host Vampire arm wrestles. Honestly, I couldn't blame the poor thing.

I had just been beaten for the fourth time in a row by Emmett, not exactly a score to be proud of. Hey, what could I say, I knew it was coming, I mean have you seen the size of that guy. But me, well, being me, never wanting to give up without a fight, no matter how hopeless the odds. Some people call it stupidity; I like to think of it as courage. Call it what you like, it was possibly the only reason I was looking across the table at Emmett pleadingly, silently asking for another round. The novelty had long worn off, with the crowd dispersing after my first crushing defeat, but I wasn't going anywhere without my dignity. I had some pride you know. Emmett stared blankly at the table for a second and then turned his horror struck glare on me. It took me a moment to realize why he looked so panicked. Ah, it was quite possible that the table may have been a tad important. Ok call me heartless if you like, but I just wasn't used to the sentimentality of objects, it was a table for crying out loud, use it for fire wood.

I almost cracked the joke, trying hard not to burst into laughter, but one more look at Emmett's scared little face sent me over the edge. I had never seen him look so terrified; it's safe to say fear isn't a emotion that suited him. I doubled over with laughter, the loud gawks shaking through me.

"Shut up," Emmett hissed at me, "I said SHUT UP!" He clamped his large hand firm over my mouth.

I stuck my tongue out, licking his hand, an old trick that worked every time. He pulled his hand away immediately.

"Yuck!" Emmet looked at me in mild disgust. "Look maybe they didn't hear anything, if we could just run to the store; maybe we can fix the table before anyone even realizes it's broken." He was musing to himself.

Now that sounded dead boring, I had something better in mind. As Emmett continued muttering to himself, I waited for an opening, if he had bothered to notice maybe the fact I was practically bouncing up and down would have been a dead giveaway that something was up. But the way it stood, he didn't even bat an eye lid. There, he had just taken a step away from me, leaving ample space between me and the door.

I didn't need to be told twice. I shot from the room before Emmett had even processed the movement, there was no way he was going to catch me now, the joy of already knowing I had won made me careless. I tripped on the mat in the living room, falling flat on my back.

So much for Vampires being graceful. Emmett was on top of me in a second.

He leaned over me, all glares and muscles, "Now just where do you think you're going?" He practically hissed at me. I sent him one of my famous blinding smiles.

"Ohhh, ESME!" I sang my voice loud and shrill. There was no way she wouldn't hear me now. Emmett froze, bringing his hand down hard on my mouth just a second too late.

He just started down at me, still frozen, hoping to hell, no matter how futile it was, that she hadn't heard. I grinned under his hand and he attempted to burn me with his stare. I couldn't see past Emmett's hulking figure but suddenly I could sense someone behind him.

Bingo! But the voice that spoke next was distinctly male, "I don't even want to know," the voice muttered, I could detect an eye role in the tone.

Edward, of course. Emmett instantly relaxed with relief, he thought he was off the hook, well he could think again. Mistake, big mistake. I flashed out from under Emmett in an instant.

Suddenly I was next to Edward as he was turning to walk away, my arm around his shoulders and a lazy swagger to my stance, "Ah but Edward my dear, I really think you do." He snarled and shifted out from under my arm, taking a step back.

I tried to act hurt but my blinding smile ruined the façade. Of course he already knew what had happened; I was just waiting to see how he would act on it. I had him pinned as the mummy's boy, the one who always told on the other kids in the playground. I saw him smile at that thought and he turned to Emmett.

"Don't worry Emmett, I'll fix the Table, it'll be done before Esme gets back from hunting with no one the wiser." He turned his blinding smile on me, "We wouldn't want to case any problems now would we." It wasn't really a threat, I could see the joke behind it, honestly I had caused nothing but trouble since I got here.

I didn't know if Edward had helped Emmett out just to prove me wrong, or if I was seeing a glimpse of his true character for the first time. All I knew was that Edward Cullen had gone from about a zero to a two in my eyes and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Edward paused on his way out and let a chuckle escape; I glared at him, stupid mind reading vampire. Edward was right, as usual, he fixed the table long before Esme returned from her hunting trip and when she did there was nothing at all suspicious in her looks or tone.

One point to Edward. True to my word I didn't say anything, as hard as it was, I got a few glaring looks from Edward every time it crossed my mind. I might have been a pain but I wasn't a complete bitch, hey, it's true. I hadn't seen Sam all day so I was glad when she filed into the room with Alice and Bella, more girl time I guessed, shopping by the looks of the new clothes they were all sporting, but I didn't pay much attention, I had never been one for fine fashion. I shuddered, glad I had escaped that one, by the look on Bella's face it had taken its toll on her.

"Hey Sammie," I yelled out loudly as I bounced off the couch to greet her, ruffling her hair. She looked at me in slight aggravation for a moment before she melted under the power of my goofy smile; I had always had that effect on her. She let me pull her toward the couch, plopping down on one end and pulling my legs up underneath me while she sat gracefully next to me. I felt like I hadn't seen her in years and suddenly I missed her like hell. It must have shown on my face because Sam leaned down and put her head on my shoulder.

She had always read me better than anyone, "I'm just not used to it, you know, being so far apart." My voice came out choked.

I felt her smile, "I know, now I have to share you with everyone else, but I will always be your best friend, before anything else, you before the world," She stated it as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. We sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun set, filling the air with meaningless chatter and random thoughts.

I knew I would never be as comfortable anywhere else on the planet than at Sam's side. Suddenly there was a change in the atmosphere, it became charged, almost in anticipation. Sam straightened and looked over her shoulder, whatever she saw showed on her face, I knew that look; it was the look she got when she knew something, something important, a look of intense concentration. I was just about to ask her what was going on when she silence me with a look, turning back around and placing her head back on my shoulder, as if nothing had happened. To an outsider it might look like we hadn't moved, but I could feel the tense atmosphere surrounding Sam and knew that that wasn't the case.

Suddenly Jasper was in front of us, "Sam, do you think…" He motioned to the back door, leaving the sentence hanging. Sam looked up at him, still tense, but a look of such blind trust in her eyes that I knew she would go wherever he did. I was not so convinced.

"Why should we have to leave, were comfortable," I retorted, crossing my arms. Sam looked at me condescendingly and was about to say some snappy scolding, I was sure of it, but before she could Emmett had appeared and grabbed me in an iron hold, my arm in his hand. I was powerless to resist as he practically dragged me out the door, at the last minute I managed so swivel back an grab Sam's hand, if I was going so was she.

She came along without protest, Jasper bringing up the rear. I had no idea what was going on and believe me it PISSED me off! As soon as we got to the creek at the back of the Cullen residence I wasn't going to take this anymore, I was at my limit. I pulled my arm from Emmett's grip and stood, hands on hips directly in front of him, fixing him with my gaze.

"Now tell me, What the HELL is going on here?!" No one spoke, Emmett stared defiantly back at me, I could see he wasn't going to budge. I moved on to Jasper, but Sam got in the way.

"Carla, take a deep breath, this is all just a misunderstanding," I glared at her; I couldn't believe she was siding with them, "Which I am sure my darling brother will happily explain." She moved to stand next to me, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother.

God I loved her sometimes, WOO! One point to team Carla. Let's see Jasper try to worm his way out of this one, I couldn't help but grin. Jasper shifted under our gaze, seemingly uncomfortable, I didn't blame the guy.

"Now come on Sam, don't be like that, I will explain everything later, I promise," He pleaded with her; probably realizing pleading with me was more than impossible.

"Nope, no way, explain Jasper or I go marching back into that house. I will tolerate a lot of things, about twice as much as Carla does but I won't be lead around by the nose with no idea what's going on." Her tone left no room for argument.

Jasper opened his mouth, his eyes pleading. There came an separated sigh from behind us, "We don't have time for this Jasper, COMMON! We have to get moving before…" But Emmett caught himself before he could blow everything.

He glanced over Jaspers shoulder, looking for something he couldn't see. Curious I followed his gaze, but Jasper quickly moved in front of me to block my view.

'You take care of your sister, I'll get the pip squeak," he muttered gruffly, urgency showing in his voice. They both moved toward us, me and Sam stood back to back.

"No way," Sam repeatedly muttered under her breath. I just laughed, bring it on.

"Sam, I'm really sorry, you'll thank me…" But jasper never got to finish his sentence.

At that precise moment the wind change and the scent of werewolf, strong and overpowering filled the air.

**Cliff Hanger much? Reveiw please!**


End file.
